Secret Beginnings
by Calianjade
Summary: In Harry's third year, Harry stumbles upon a secret that throws his life through a loop. HD slash FWPP het.
1. Prologue

Secret Beginnings

Prologue

Pairings: Harry/Draco established Fred/Pansy

Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?

Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot. ( And I don't know whether or not that that's a good thing.)

Calian

'fegge' thoughts

November 4th, 1993 10:30 P.M

Harry wasn't stupid. Sure he wasn't as smart as Hermione or Percy or even Malfoy-yes even he, Harry Potter, could admit that the evil git, Draco Malfoy was smart-but he was smart enough to know that he was being watched like a hawk.

Ok, so maybe one didn't have to be smart to realize that, but still, that was besides the point. The point was that he could handle having teachers walking with him down the hallways, and he could even handle having Ms. McGonnagal ask Madame Hooch to watch over the Quidditch practices from now on. He was fine with that. Really. But when it came to Percy Weasley, Harry was reaching his breaking point.

First, that morning Percy had actually had woken Harry up at six o'clock in the morning-all because he had a meeting at seven thirty in the morning, and wanted to make sure that Harry made it to class on time- mind you, class was not for another three hours. Then after each class, Harry could've sworn he'd seen Percy duck into an empty classroom before Harry could be positive. Then since the Halloween feast-four days ago...four days!-Percy decided to sit down with he, Hermione, and Ron to eat not only breakfast, but lunch and dinner as well. It was coming to the point where Harry thought Percy was after him, not Sirius Black.

But none of that, had broken Harry's patience.

Until now.

What had broken Harry's patience was when Harry had stepped out of the shower that night, to see Percy sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for him.

"Um, Percy? What are you doing in the third year's bathroom?" He asked trying to control his emotions as he quickly tied a towel around his waist.

"Waiting for you of course. Mother told me to keep an eye on you at all times." Percy answered blatantly.

"You're here," Harry grabbed the bridge of his nose, " because you're mum said to watch over me?"

"Yes."

'Ladies and Gentlemen...the breaking point.'

"Percy, I think of you as family so..."

"Why thank you, Harry I think of you as family, too"

"Then I am only going to say this once, if you do not get out of this bathroom right now, I am going to hex you so bad that you would've thought Fred and George had a triplet." Harry warned anger radiating off of him in waves as he stalked towards Percy wand drawn.

Eyes widening, Percy stood up quickly as he could and ran out of the bathroom. He knew from what Ron has told the family that Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. Now, Percy never believed that when Harry got angry you could see his magic, he always thought Ron was over exaggerating like always, but boy was he wrong-not that he would ever admit it- but now. Now, Percy knew Harry plus anger equals run as fast you can. Percy would never doubt Ron when it came to Harry ever again.

Grumbling to himself, Harry quickly got dressed and headed for the door. Harry opened the door and cautiously looked around to see if Percy the annoying prat was in the room and then sighed in relief to only see Ron lying on his bed reading a quidditch magazine. Walking into the room, Harry quickly headed towards his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak as Ron looked up.

"Uh, mate, where are you going?"

"Out." Harry stated briefly before heading towards the door.

Panicking, Ron jumped out of bed and ran towards the door, and leaned against it before Harry grabbed the doorknob, " What about Sirius Black? What about the dementors?"

Eyes widening, "What about Hermione?" the red-head gasped.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, " First off; Dumbledore said the dementors aren't allowed on school property, Second; I'll have my cloak," waving it front of Ron, " and just because the dementors can see through does not mean Black can." Harry explained.

"And what about Hermione?" The brunette asked as he began putting on the cloak.

"What about Hermione? Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed smacking Harry's hand as he reached for the doorknob, " Forget about the dementors and Black killing you, Hermione will kill you first if she finds out."

"She can't kill me if she doesn't know."

"But...Harry, mate you know I can't lie to her!" Ron whined pathetically.

"Ron, please all I want to do is walk around for awhile to think without everybody watching my every move and since I can't do it during the day, I was hoping I could do it tonight." Harry pleaded.

Sighing, Ron knew Harry wasn't getting a break lately, especially with his git of a brother hanging around and stalking him all the time. It was getting so bad that Ron thought that Percy was after him not Sirius Black.

'What kind of best friend would I be to deny Harry at least some kind of peace?' Ron thought before moving out of the way as Harry smiled in relief.

"If Hermione finds out, Harry, I'll make sure you'll get a proper burial service." Ron groaned as he threw himself onto his bed.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry laughed before pulling his father's cloak over his head and walking out the boys' dormitory.

Walking towards the door, Harry looked around and saw Hermione asleep in an armchair near the fireplace, head tucked into a book, while three fifth-years argued quietly over their potions homework. Chuckling, Harry covered Hermione with one of the blankets scattered in the common room completely unnoticed by his house mates and then took off towards the door, passing by the rest of his dorm mates, who were playing exploding snap with a silencing bubble around them.

Looking around once more to make sure no one was looking, Harry opened the portrait and slipped through and ran around a corner before whipping off the invisibility cloak in triumph.

'I'm free! Thank the almighty Gods, I'm free!' Harry thought joyously as he began dancing a jig.

Unknown to him as he began dancing, two very mischievous red-heads began walking towards him.

"Oye, Forge is that Harry?" Fred whispered to his twin as he watched Harry begin to dance awkwardly.

"Ha Ha, I think it is, but what on earth is he doing?"

"I think...I think he's trying to dance." Fred answered bewildered looking back at George, who broke into silent mirth as Harry waved his arms above his head back and forth while he shook his butt.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to going to stop anytime soon, the twins looked at each other and smirked, that would've put both Malfoys to shame, and George pulled out the camera--that he nicked from Colin Creevey earlier--out of his bag and crept silently towards a still dancing Harry Potter.

Turning around, George winked at Fred and began clicking away startling Harry, making him spin around to see George take another picture of him.

'Shiite!' Harry thought as George and his mirror image smiled triumphantly and waving a camera at a stunned and horrified beyond belief Harry.

"Hey. Fred...George," Harry stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we could ask you the same--" George began only to be cut off by Fred.

"thing, but we think you were--"

"attempting to dance--"

"attempting, clearly being the word, but what we--"

"want to know, is what on earth made you want to dance in the first place?" George finished making Harry turn an interesting shade of red.

Fighting back his blush, "Percy." Harry answered curtly as his anger slowly came back to surface only to be deflated once the twins began speaking.

"Percy made you want to dance?" Fred asked incredulously,

"Um, mate? You and Percy didn't snog or anything...did you?" George asked horrified that the answer may, in fact, be yes.

"What!" Harry sputtered in revulsion, " Percy and Me! Me and Percy! Ugh, that's...that's just disgusting and oh, so wrong!

"Which part is disgusting...you and Percy or two guys in particular?" Fred asked trying to wipe the image of Harry and his brother kissing out of his mind. 'I wonder if George would be willing to oblivate me?'

"Me and Percy, of course!" Harry shuddered, 'Ugh, just saying our names together made me throw up a little in my mouth!'

Looking at his twin and then back to Harry, "So, two guys together doesn't bother you at all?" George asked him hesitantly.

Shaking his head, "Not at all. A person can't help who they like or even love. To me love should be strong enough to bypass such foolish things like gender and color. We were made to be who we are, and nobody should be afraid or hide who they are," Harry explained much to the relief and amazement to the twins.

"Wow, Harry...you really are the Golden Boy of Gryffindor..." Fred mused as George just shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I'm not and why on earth do you and every bloody Slytherin call me that?" asked Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Because you're pure, Harry. There may be darkness because of your past but you would never embrace that dark. You are pure heart and pure light magic, that's why --." Fred began explaining to the bewildered boy-who-lived.

"not only are you the Golden boy of Gryffindor but you are the Golden Boy of the entire magical world as well. That's why you are looked up by so many wizards and witches." George finished his explanation.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Harry decided to change the subject before they got too serious, " So..you two aren't ..." motioning his hands between them, "you know...gay? Are you?"

For the first time, the twins just stood silent and gob smacked at Harry, not only for the accusation but for the sudden subject change as well.

"Not that that's bad or anything, like I said it's fine," looking at the twins in discomfort, "It's your prerogative and all..." He continued to ramble.

Listening to their adoptive brother continuing to ramble, Fred burst into laughter followed shortly by George.

"Harry, you pillock, we're not gay!" Fred gasped in between laughter.

"Oh,um, okay. Sorry." Harry apologized awkwardly.

"So, what's this about Percy anyways?"

"I was dancing because I finally escaped the stupid prat?" Harry explained clearing the misunderstanding perfectly.

"Uh, now we get it-"

"Percival, wouldn't leave you alone, eh?"

"We were starting to think that-"

"are dear older brother was after you-"

"not Sirius Black."

"Exactly, I just needed to escape for a bit before I went insane." Harry ranted throwing his hands in the air. "Finally, someone understands."

Looking at one another, the twins moved to the side and smiled at Harry," Have fun mate; just don't forget to keep the cloak, eh?"

Grabbing the cloak, "Thanks Gred...Forge." Harry breathed in relief as he pulled the cloak over himself leaving his head hung in midair.

"No, problem...don't want anybody to get the Boy-Who-Lived after all." George joked slapping Harry on his back and walking to the portrait along with his walking reflection.

Shaking his head at the troublesome duo, Harry slipped the cloak over his head and walked off towards his night of freedom and peace.

Unknown to him, he was about to walk into one of the most hectic nights since the chamber of secrets fiasco.

Okay, that's hopefully the last time I rewrite this story and hopefully it meets my and my friends standards the next time I read this. Thanks for now. Please read and review. Please flame (I'm kind of a pyro... : )

Calian


	2. Hidden Truths, pt 1

Secret Beginnings

Chapter 1 Title: Hidden Truths (1?)

Pairings: Harry/Draco established Fred/Pansy

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as black and white as life seems...

Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?

Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.

Calian

'fegge' Harry's thoughts /Blaise/ Pansy Draco

November 4th, 1993 11:44 P.M

For over an hour, Harry had wandered the halls of Hogwarts as the tension from the last four days slowly ebbed away from his body. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked from the Gryffindor dorms to the kitchen and was just heading back when he heard frantic whispering coming from around the corner.

Hugging the invisibility cloak closer to his body, Harry turned the corner just in time to see two people wrapped in black cloaks and hoods coming out of the room across from him.

"Where can he be, Blaise?" He heard whispered almost frantic-like in a voice that Harry recognized as one of the girls that hung around Malfoy. ' Pansy..I think was her name.'

"I don't know, Pans." Blaise confirmed Harry's thoughts, " I knew I should of followed them, instead of listening to Drake to stay put." He whispered back in frustration while he wrung his hands.

'Who are they looking for?' Harry thought walking slowly across the hallway towards them as they went into a classroom, only to start running when he heard Pansy shriek.

Taking a breath, Harry pulled his wand out and walked into the doorway only to come to an abrupt stop when he had seen what made Pansy cry out. There in front of the two Slytherins lay a body covered in a cloak with a pool of blood seeping out from underneath and a few a feet away from the body was vomit and blood all over the ground.

Shaking, Blaise quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it to the body, "Rennervate."

The screams radiated through the room as the body fought the cloak trying desperately to get it off of him, and as Harry heard the words that blended along with them he slid down the wall in horror and shock.

Horror because of the words and shock of who the voice belonged to...

He knew that voice only usually it was laced in an icy exterior that flowed flawlessly with insults; now it was laced in pain, fear and forgiveness. Harry had to close his eyes hearing so much pain in the voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Please..Lucius...I'm...I'm sorry...no, no more...please..." Draco choked in between sobs, " Please, I'll..I'll do anything...just no...mo..re" He begged and then screamed as Blaise touched him.

'His father did this to him?' Harry thought horrified only to interrupted by Pansy's cry of distress.

Snapping his eyes open, Harry saw what made the female Slytherin cry; Blaise had taken the cloak off and all you could see was blood. There wasn't a part of Draco that wasn't bleeding.

Hair that even Harry admitted being envious of was now matted in blood and vomit. His shirt was in shreds making the eavesdropping Gryffindor come to the realization that he had been whipped. Three fingers looked crushed and then the way Draco was breathing; a few broken ribs as well.

Running his hands through his hair, Harry watched as Blaise shakenly took three bottles out of his pocket while Draco continued to cry and begged; albeit weakly.

"Pans...Pansy, you have to help me give him these potions..." Blaise said kneeling next to Draco tears welling in his eyes. Tears sliding down her face, Pansy completely ignored him as she watched Draco who had stopped crying while only whimpers come out occasionally.

Seeing that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, Harry did something that would change everything forever... He tore off his cloak and threw himself next to Blaise.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise yelled over making Draco whimper.

"Right, now helping you." Harry retorted looking at hazel eyes filled with suspicion, "Then you are going to explain."

Rolling his eyes, "Fine, whatever. Help me give him the potions, then we have to take him to the Room of Requirement." Blaise ordered. "Come over here and hold his head while I pour them down his throat." He said pulling out more potions and lining them up along with the others while looking them over.

Watching Blaise contemplate which one to give the blond first, Harry crawled towards Draco. Kneeling, Harry grabbed his head gently and put it on his knees.

"Harry?" Draco asked in disbelief, putting his hand gently on Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry answered running his hands across Draco's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Harry... for everything. I never hated you or the others, it was all Lucius...it was always the bastard." Draco continued coughing in between. 'Always him?'

"Tell, Blaise and Pansy that I love them, okay?" Draco whispered tears running down his face.

Shaking his head, Harry wiped the tears away with his t-shirt, "They're right here, you git, besides you act like you're dying..." Harry joked weakly as his own eyes swelled with tears. 'Gods, please don't let him die. He's my constant, he's my...'

"You Gryffindorks always did think of me as a drama queen." Draco whispered smiling the first real smile that Harry had seen on him as he interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Here, Drake..." Blaise said gently bringing a bottle to his lips. "Calming potion," Blaise answered both their questioning eyes.

" Pain reliever...blood replenisher...dreamless potion...sleeping potion." He named each one before giving them to him, while Pansy came over and massaged his throat helping him swallow as Harry continued to run his hands through Draco's hair, not minding a bit that it was covered in both his blood and vomit.

Seeing Draco's eyes droop, Blaise stood up his legs shaking and grabbing his wand, " Wingardium Leviosa." He said letting his best friends body float in the air.

"Let's Go." Wiping his hands on his jeans, Harry nodded and followed along Pansy who gently held onto Draco.

Okay, second chap done. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by Monday, but I don't know...

thank you for the two people that reviewed. Please continue reading and reviewing, it means a lot, thanx!

Remember I like flames, I crave them, I worship them, I...sorry, got a bit carried away for a sec.

Calian

Oh, and I know that it's bit short but hopefully the third one will be longer, all depends on my brats.


	3. Hidden Truths, pt 2

Secret Beginnings

Chapter 2 Title: Hidden Truths, Pt. 2 (2?)

Pairings: Harry/Draco established Fred/Pansy

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as black and white as life seems...

Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?

Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.

Calian

'fegge' Harry's thoughts /Blaise/ Pansy Draco

oh, yay! I got five reviews...although I'm still waiting on my flame...

Thanx, and now onto my the next chap!

November 5th, 1993 12:52 A.M.

"Stop here." Blaise ordered after walking through hidden passages until the quartet reached the seventh floor and stopping at a portrait.

"Why are we stopping here?" Harry asked in confusion.

Instead of answering, Pansy closed her eyes and began walking back and forth in front of the portrait three times. \ Elabor Route\

And to his amazement a doorknob appeared on the portrait, which Pansy turned and pulled it open. Letting Blaise walk through, she stepped in front of Harry before he could follow and pulled out her wand, " If I let you in, you have to a promise me something, an oath, if you will."

"Promise you what?" Harry asked looking warily at the her wand.

"That everything that you see and hear are to remain in this room," she jerked her thumb behind her, "What you saw in the dungeons is only the beginning of the truth. Draco is one of my best friends and I will not let you in, if I were to know that you were to blab everything to the rest of the Gryffindorks."

"I wouldn't tell them anything if you would ask; I _do _know how to keep a secret." Harry seethed.

"Either way, I would feel better if you were to let me put a spell that would make you keep the secrets...please?" 'Did she just say please?'

Seeing that he wasn't going to get around this, Harry sighed and nodded his head. 'I hope I don't regret this...'

Pointing her wand to his lips, "Celo Are," Pansy whispered making a small white light appear on his lips, and then repeated the action once on each ear and then his heart. Seeing the light disappear slowly, Pansy pocketed her wand then moved to the side to let Harry in.

"Welcome to our real home..." Harry heard her whisper as she walked into the Room of Requirement.

"We have to wait out here, while Blaise cleans up Drake, he'll be fine now that he has had potions." Pansy remarked.

Nodding his head, Harry walked in and came to abrupt stop, 'Ron and Hermione wouldn't believe me, even if I could tell them' was all he could think as he took everything in.

Looking around, Harry realized that he was standing in a muggle based living room complete with a flat panel television over the fireplace, DVD player, and CD player and next to that a book case with movies and cds; along the wall to his right. Across from there was three sets of love seats in dark green almost black with cream pillows. Behind the couches was a black oval table with lilies and narcissus in gold around a silver dragon and lion curling peacefully together on top. And to the left of the the television was seven black doors, six of which had names etched into them in gold as far as Harry could tell, but because they were a bit blurry it was hard for him to tell.

Turning around, Harry looked at Pansy who was sitting on one of the couches, "Why are they blurry?"

"It's a protection spell, Draco taught us when we younger, you won't be able to tell who's room belongs to whom unless they trust you. You won't be able to enter them either, without that trust and password." She explained walking towards the doors.

"Do you really need that much protection?" Harry asked warily.

"Look around you, Golden boy..." Pansy said motioning around, "Do you see anything that would remind you of us Slytherins out there?" She asked pointing to the door. Seeing him shake his head she continued, "Just like this room, we are nothing, _nothing_, like we are out there. Who we are, are people that every Slytherin is supposed to hate. We love muggle stuff, we love to have fun without having to insult someone, and we get to be...us in here." She finished lamely looking to the ground.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked making Pansy look at him in surprise.

"Why can't I what?"

"Why can't you be you? It's just a school house, isn't it?" Harry asked leaning against a door.

Shaking her head, she stood in front of Harry blocking his view of the entrance, "Harry, to you it's just a house, to us it's much more than just a house...it's how we're supposed to live. Sly, cold-hearted _mudblood-_hating bastards with parents who are even bigger cold-hearted _mudblood- _hating bastards. While you and the rest of the school live carefree and happy, we have to be evil little Slytherins, so we won't turn out like Draco did tonight, but you also mustn't forget that not all of us are unhappy with this type of life. In fact, most would love to get Granger and others alike alone to have some pureblood fun, and trust me if it's a slytherin pureblood, it won't be." She finished explaining looking him in the eye.

Taking in the information, he looked back, "How do I know that this isn't some trap? How can I trust you?"

"Because we do." The Weasley twins answered for Pansy, each coming to stand on either side of her, surprising Harry and Pansy.

"What the hell? When did you get here?" Harry asked in surprise as Fred pulled Pansy into his arms and then whispered into her ear. 'Goddamn it, did I enter a freakin' twilight zone or something?'

Motioning to the couch, "Let's sit down, it's a bit of story, even if it will just be the facts." Fred smiled to Harry ,who looked like he was going to check himself into the insane asylum sometime soon. Letting out a deep breath, Harry followed the twins and Pansy to the couches, an sat down next to George across from Fred and Pansy.

"The year before you came, someone came to us for a favor. He explained to us about Draco, Pansy and Blaise's situation. How they gotten beat to a bloody pulp mostly on a monthly basis, how he would clean them up and how much he loved them-and let me tell you that was a surprise-and how he wish he could take them away if he could, how he wish they were his children." Fred explained pulling Pansy closer to him.

"He even let us question him with vertiserum. After we knew that it was the complete truth, like all good Gryffindors, we asked him how we could help. He explained to us that he and his old group of friends would come to this room with the same purpose, to be themselves, and all he wanted was for us to be here for them when he couldn't. After everything we heard about their families and what he told us, we agreed immediately." George continued where Fred left off.

"After he showed us this room, and gave us the password we asked why us and he told us-"

"that we were cunning enough to be a Slytherin and caring and loyal enough to be a Gryffindor, to him that we were the perfect choice."

"So, when you lot started we began following them everywhere to see if we could find out anything-he told us not confront them until it was necessary-he was hoping that school would make it better . For a couple of weeks all we could see was what you could see, cold-hearted spoiled brats until one night-"

"we ran into them on a stairway near the astronomy tower where Blaise and Draco were holding Pansy as she cried. She had gotten a couple of black eyes and bruises along her arms from her father. We confronted them and brought them to this room. After we healed Pansy, they told us everything from their perspective things that-"

"he didn't even know. How they were to forced to learn dark from a very young age, crucio'd and even had to help torture After that we slowly became friends meeting at night whenever we could, and like what he said mostly every month to clean their wounds, if it wasn't Pansy from her father, it was Blaise from who ever his mother was married to at the moment and then if it wasn't him, it was Drake-"

"Harry, mate he always gets the worst of it...but unlike, Pansy and Blaise he gets it on a weekly basis, even now he has to meet his father weekly; to report to him. And the way Pansy has tears running down her cheeks, it must've been worse than usual?" George looked at his twin, who was holding the distraught girl tenderly as she started crying again."

"An unforgivable...the bastard did...Crucio on him...he, Gods, he was whipped, too and three of his fingers were crushed." She sobbed into Fred's shoulder.

Biting his lip, watching the twins trying to comfort the dark-haired teen, Harry began thinking about everything that he had learned, 'How could they go through life like this. So cautious, so scared, so fake? Who sent them to Blaise and the others? Why can't he take them away if he knows what's happening to them?

All this time, all this time I thought Draco was a weak coward when the entire time he is more stronger and braver than any Gryffindor he knew. To go through all of this every week, to know what was going to happen. Gods, I always hated Lucius, but now if I ever see him again...

And what the hell is up with Fred and Pansy?'

"So, Harry are you going to keep our secret?" George asked breaking the boy-who-lived's thoughts when he came and sat back down next to him.

"You mean, if I couldn't? Yeah, I would. It looks to me that this place is their sanity." Harry answered looking around again.

"In a lot of ways it is, Golden Boy." George smiled cheekily at Harry's glare and then looked at Fred and Pansy making his smile grow bigger.

Seeing George's smile, "So, I take it that they're together?" Harry asked smiling himself.

"Yep, since March, they're perfect together."

Looking at the lovebirds, Harry recognized it was true as Fred began placing gently butterfly kisses on Pansy's face and neck to cheer her up, "It must hurt though, not to be able to be together out side of here." Harry sighed watching as Pansy began laughing at something Fred said.

Nodding his head in agreement, "That it does, mate, but Fred said it just makes him want to come to her even more, that it makes them stronger and how much they really do care for each other. He was heartbroken most of last summer, knowing that he couldn't check up on her." George confirmed.

"I even bet they'll get married, after she gets out of school." George joked making Harry laugh, but he had to wonder if their was some truth in there. 'I wonder if I'll ever have anyone like that?'

"So, _who _exactly brought you here?" he asked changing the subject quickly before his thoughts became bittersweet.

Waiting for an answer, the teen became startled when a hand gently laid itself on his shoulder. Turning around expecting Blaise, he was surprised and frightened to meet coal-black eyes that belonged to one terrifying man instead.

Professor Severus Snape.

'oh, shit! Oh, shit,oh, shit, oh, shit!'

"That would have been me, I'm afraid." He half sneered, "And from what I've heard you know the basics, is that correct?" All Harry could do was stare as the professor came to sit on the couch in the center of the room.

'Him? It was him!

"Yes, it does Uncle Sev, now you can-"

'Uncle SEV?'

"wipe that look off your face, he promised us that he'll-

"keep our secret." the twins ordered.

Turning to look at Pansy, who looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh, Snape asked, "È quetso allineare, bambino ragazza?

'Okay...what the hell...'

"Sí, papa è allineara." Pansy replied smiling.

'Did she just call him papa?'

Eyes widening, Harry watched as Severus' usual sneering face broke into a true genuine smile, that Harry was irk to find that fit him perfectly.

"Well then, Harry welcome home. You are welcome here anytime you like; just make sure you're not seen."

"Okay, seriously you guys, you can take me to St. Brutus', I think I'm crazy enough that they'll take me." Harry said to the twins making the rest laugh at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Potter, you're not crazy...you just stumbled on the truth a little too quickly," holding up his hand to with stall any questioning, Severus chuckled, " I'll have to explain my part and how I stumbled on it, later but for now Draco is awake and he and Blaise want to talk to you..." Severus explaining to one of the gryffindor.

Pointing to one of the doors with his wand, Severus said, "Verus Ego."making the door open.

"Go on, they're waiting for you." Gulping, the gryffindor walked towards the door slowly as if he was his last. For some reason, Harry knew that he was going to get a much more detailed version of the truth.

'I just hope I'm Gryffindor to handle it.'

Okay, that's it for now...it wasn't long as I hoped but I wanted to get this out before I have to go out of town.

Next chapter: Hidden Truths, pt. 3—Harry talks with Draco and Blaise.

Thanx, please read and review and hopefully I'll get my flame...

Calian


	4. Hidden Truths, pt 3

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 4 Title: Hidden Truths, Pt. 3 (3?)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco established Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry comes to an understanding...**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot. (I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not...)**

**----In this story Blaise is Italian.---**

**Dairygirl: **Thanx, for the review and now to answer your questions **1**: Snape may not always be there to take/ watch over them; meetings, brewing potions, detentions, and other teacher type stuff that he may have to do. So, why not have students that he can trust enough to watch over who he loves? **2: **Snape isn't a potions professor for nothing, you know. With lots of healing salves and others, rest, and it doesn't help that their wizards , I think that helps physically. For the emotional healing; the Room of Requirement, Fred, George, and Snape along with each other will most likely help heal them.

**Karusu-hime: **I'll try to make Snape more meaner and grittier, but it'll be a bit hard since I'm not that mean...but hopefully all I'll have to do is talk to my cousin (my female version of S.S) for an hour and I'll be fine. Although, I'm not sure if he's going to be in here much. The story is mostly based around the students.

**findingEMO, Mirokuluver's Friend, Fifespice, Fear of Apathy and Elektra107: Thanx, for the reviews! **

**Calian**

**'fegge' Harry's thoughts /Draco's/**

Friday, November 5th, 1993 2:22 A.M.

Taking a deep breath, Harry gently pushed the door open, noticing that the name that once was blurred could now be read as Draco, and walked into the room and felt a light breeze of magic surround him making him jump in surprise.

"It's another protection spell; to see if the person that enters plans to cause any harm. If you did, you would be hexed with eight different spells that our own fathers taught us." Blaise explained sitting on a couch near a small fireplace next to Draco, who was curled up in a thick orange Chudley Cannon's blanket.

"You can't be too careful it seems." Harry remarked as the door began shutting its self.

"Indeed." Blaise said motioning to the couch across from him for Harry to sit at.

Scratching his head consciously, the raven-haired teen walked towards them, the entire time watching Draco who wouldn't look up once from his hands. 'Why won't he look at me?'

Opening his mouth to speak, Harry was interrupted by the other dark-haired teen," Why were you walking around earlier? "

"Percy Weasley...he's been stalking me for the past few days, so I wanted to escape him for awhile. Thought I could get some peace for a bit, never thought I'd run into you lot, though." Harry explained his midnight strolling.

"Ah, of course, for awhile we all thought he was after you, not that Black guy..." Blaise remarked quietly.

'You're not the only one...'

"I assume that Pansy and Severus explained some of this to you?" Blaise asked motioning around towards the room.

"Actually the twins did..."

"Oh, they're here? Good. So, do you planning on telling anyone about us?" Blaise asked straight to the point; unaware of the spell that Pansy casted.

"No, it seems to me that you lot need this place and besides it's not my secret to tell." Harry answered dutifully.

"Good." Blaise smiled, who then got up and began walking towards the door, " That's all I needed to know. I'll leave you two to talk. "

"But..." Harry began talking only to be interrupted once again, only this time by the slam of a door. 'Great!'

Looking around, seeing that Draco wasn't going to break the silence anytime soon, Harry began searching the room with his eyes. There was a large ebony four-poster bed with cream and dark burgundy silk sheets behind a third couch on a platform, a large bookcase next to a ebony desk to the left of his bed, and in front of him was a small circular ebony table engraved with silver narcissus and top of it was of all things a muggle laptop. And looking down the softest carpet in cream that Harry has ever seen as far as he could tell. 'Damn, Draco not bad...' making Harry remember the injured boy across from him, who has yet to look up.

"I...Mal—Draco are you okay?" Harry asked trying to break the silent tension. Still not answering, the Gryffindor went and sat on the table to get closer to him, and reached out, "Draco...?"

"Draco?"

"..."

"Did you know that I was supposed to belong in Gryffindor?" Draco finally spoke surprising the hell out of Harry at his confession.

"What? Then why are you in Slytherin?"

"My father, Harry. It's always Lucius..." Draco answered finally looking at Harry, who could see the pain and truth that shouldn't belong in those eyes. "Do you think he would've been caught dead with a Gryffindor for son, when all Malfoys have been Slytherins since the opening of this school." Draco spat hatefully.

'I wonder how he would look in a Gryffindor uniform? I wonder if I could get him to wear one?'

"You're so good at being a real Slytherin though, its a bit hard to see you in Gryffindor." Harry mused

"While I may belong in Gryffindor; I'm also a real Malfoy and at the best of times I can be just as cunning, I guess that's why the hat made Slytherin the second place to put me in. Which made Lucius proud, let me tell you." Draco sneered

"Has he always treated you this way?" Harry asked cautiously recognizing the coldness he knew in Draco's voice.

Licking his lips, Draco began explaining," Not always. He used to care for us like every father should, you know? I've known Pansy and Blaise since we were babies, we were practically raised together and they were always coming to our house, so Lucius basically treated them as his own children and everything. He used to read to us at night, play with us and he would teach us how to play quidditch, and once he even took us to a muggle zoo. For awhile our lives were perfect." Draco sighed wistfully.

"What happened then?" Harry asked puzzled, "For some reason, I can't picture him that way. Especially nice enough to take you to a muggle zoo."

"When I was about six, my father along with Pansy and Blaise's received a letter from an old acquaintance of theirs, we still don't have no idea to this day about what it said, but somehow it changed how they acted. They became cold, distant and violent. And then when we were seven, they decided we needed to learn dark magic. Four days a week, we watched as they performed spells and hexes on our house-elves, we hated it. Especially when they did it to Dobby, they would perform the worst ones on him because he would protect us when they tried hurting us too badly," Draco shivered just thinking about it, " I hate him---hate what Lucius has become, how the darkness is slowly eating him up." Draco practically whispered in sadness.

"You still love him, don't you?" Harry questioned.

For a minute, Harry thought Draco wasn't going to answer, but then he reluctantly nodded his blond head, " I know it's stupid of me, but you have to understand that he is still my father no matter what happens. Every time, I try to hate it him, truly hate him, all I can do is remember the great times; the times where he would do anything for us, protect us and even loved us." Draco ended lamely as looked back down at his hands.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "Its not stupid, Draco, I admit its hard to understand when I've seen what he can do to you, but its not stupid to love your father." Harry replied to the relief of the Slytherin, only to be broken by the next question, "But what made him angry enough to hurt you like that?"

"He overheard Dobby and I speaking in my room in Slytherin about how I don't want to play this game anymore, to know that every time I'm to see my father I'll end up black and blue. I don't...I can't do it anymore."

"Didn't take it too lightly, it seems."

"Stating the obvious, ey Potter?" Draco sneered angrily only for it disappear after seeing the hurt and puzzled expression on Harry's face. "Sorry, Harry, it's just that I'm sick of it; all of it. Having to be somebody that I'm not, treating people the way I have to do; to be the perfect Slytherin bastard Malfoy. I can't stand it; not anymore." Draco said biting his lips as he desperately tried not to cry. /I just need it to stop already before I go crazy."

'Pain; his voice has so much pain, nobody should have this much pain. He speaks as if he wants to...Oh, Gods!'

"Draco..." Harry said sitting down next to him and grabbed his hands, "You haven't tried to, you know? Have you?"

"No," Draco reluctantly said pulling his hands away and got up and walked towards the fireplace. 'How can he walk?'

"Doesn't mean, I haven't thought about it though. To finally be able to be free. Free of everything; of all these bloody expectations, but then...then I think of Pansy and Blaise. How they go through so much as well and how much I love them and to do something as relieving as suicide would be selfish of me. They need me as much as I need them." Draco cried pulling the blanket tighter around himself as he he looked into the fire.

"You're not alone, Draco," Harry comforted standing in front of him and putting his hands gently on the smaller boys shoulders, " Like you said, you have Pansy and Blaise, who knows what you're going through, and you also have Snape and the twins here for you." Harry said pulling the boy into his arms, making Draco tense and then relax after he remembered that it wasn't his father. Sensing his relaxation, Harry continued, "And you—you have me now, as well." Harry finished surprising Draco.

"What?" he asked pulling away slightly to look into the Gryffindor's bright emerald eyes. /Like fresh green grass after a thunderstorm./

"You have me. If you ever need to talk to about anything, you can come talk to me, okay? You're not alone, we're all here for you. None of us--even me-- want to see you gone." Harry explained urgently trying for him to understand.

Looking into his eyes, and seeing that Harry wasn't lying, Draco threw himself deeper into his arms and sobbed desperately, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Thank you for what?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Draco's blond hair which was loose of his usual bottle of hair gel.

"For treating like a person and not like I was just something that you'd scrape off the sole of your shoe. Thank you for treating me like I'm worth something..." He trailed off as he held onto the bigger teen.

Biting his lip, Harry held onto him tighter, 'I'm going to kill that bastard if I ever see him alone again. How can he make his only son feel as if he was worthless?'

"So, what's with Pansy calling Snape papa? Cause let me tell you; that was just made me think I belonged in St. Mungo's especially since it was followed after the twins calling him, Uncle Sev." Harry joked as he let go of Draco and sat back down on the couch.

Laughing, Draco wiped away his tears and sat back down, "Three of us have always called him, papa. We knew him since were babies as well, he always has taken care of us. And as for the twins, I never know what's up with those two." Draco explained making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world. So, what's with the muggle technology, I thought they didn't work near anything magical?"

"Oh, papa Sev found a spell that lets them work near magic a few years back; I'm surprised Hermione hasn't found it yet. Anyways, so after he taught us the spell the twins, Pansy, Blaise and I snuck out to muggle London and bought everything; and let me tell you the television is one of the best inventions they've ever made."

Laughing, "I wouldn't know; my aunt and uncle wouldn't even let me near theirs."

"Yeah, the twins told me about them, sorry..." Draco apologized, "But, no worries now you can have one of your very own in your room, if you like?" He said getting up and grabbed a box from his bookshelf.

Puzzled, "My own room?"

"Yeah, didn't they tell you?" Getting a negative response, Draco continued, "Honestly! Must they always leave it up to me? This place once... it knows that you can be trusted by us will give you your own room. We all have one; Blaise, Pansy, the twins, me and my godfather, oh except for papa though. He has own quarters that we go visit all the time." Draco explained rummaging through the box.

"Oh, wicked...wait godfather? But I always thought Sn—Severus was your godfather?" Harry asked in even more puzzlement. 'Now I know how Ron and Neville feel; never knowing what's going on.'

"No, my father didn't trust him enough at the beginning, but you know what's weird? He trusted a werewolf over papa...You know him; it's Remus."

'Okay, see _every time_ I think I'm beginning to understand they say something like this to make me think I've gone crazy and stupid.'

"Okay, _how_ the bloody hell did he come to a decision to have not only a werewolf as your godfather but a loyal Gryffindor that happened to be best mates with my parents as well?" Harry ranted throwing his hands up in frustration.

/You're so cute, Harry when you're angry and confused./

"It turned out that my mum was really good friends with Remus and so my mum wanted him from the get-go. But, Lucius didn't trust him let alone considered him alive until Remy saved my mum's life while she was still pregnant with me."

"How'd he do that?"

"My mum was almost killed by death eaters in muggle London. They were on one of their killing sprees and my mum happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, but thankfully Remy was there to save her. After that, Lucius agreed with my mum that he could be my godfather. It wouldn't have been possible with him being a werewolf without my father being able to pull some strings at the ministry, though."

"Oh...well..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"It's a bit hard isn't it? To finding out so much stuff in one night?" Draco asked amused by Harry's facial expressions.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Harry smiled his famous lop-sided smile at Draco.

/I've never seen that smile up close before...no wonder all the girls are always swooning over him. He's bloody gorgeous./

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "Come on, I'll show you where you can make your room." Draco smiled as he got up and walked towards the door with the box still firmly in his hands.

"Make my room?" The brunette asked as he followed Draco to the door.

"Yeah, while this place may know that you want a room, it doesn't know what you want in it, until you go in there."

"Oh." Harry said and just as Draco was about to open the door, Harry remembered another thing, "Wait, how is it that you can walk? Even with potions and such, you would need to rest."

Pulling out a long chain from under his dark brown t-shirt, "This. It's a time-turner, Sev got each of us one so when we need to have rest, we can use this. We set it back just enough time to heal, and while you were in the common room for two hours, I was in here for two days."

"Oh, well that's smart. It's not like you can have classes off unless you want them to know why, huh."

"Exactly. Now let's go make your room." Draco said opening the door.

**Friday, November 5th, 1993 4:42 A.M**

Harry followed Draco out into the common room expecting a room full of occupants only to find it completely dead of life. 'They must've gone back to the houses.'

"Papa, left a letter; it said they all went back to get a few hours of sleep." Draco confirmed looking at a letter that was left on an arm of one of the couches. Putting the letter back down, Draco walked towards a door two doors (bathroom) to the left of where they just came out of and opened it.

Walking into the room, after Harry looked at the door and seen his name engraved in gold on it, they found it completely empty save for a platform that was in the center of the room. Motioning to the platform, Draco ordered Harry to sit on.

Seeing that he was settled he began, "Okay, now close your eyes and think of how you want your room to look like, then think of a password, and then finally of who you trust enough to allow in here." Draco said before sitting on a chair that the Room of Requirement gave him to sit on near the door.

Watching Harry close his eyes, Draco soon saw a large black four poster bed appear against the wall to the left (which happened to turn to a dark forest green color) with cream and and sea foam green sheets and black curtains on a light oak wood floor. Across from him on the other side of the room appeared two desks one looked like for homework and the other for drawing and a large bookshelf with lots of supplies ranging from paper, canvases, pencils to paints to charcoals and to pastels. /Looks like an artist's wet dream./ And across from the bed was a long cream couch that curved into a half circle with black and green pillows thrown about, and on top of a large rug with different colors greens and cream colors in weird shapes was a s-shaped glass table that rested on four black legs that were carved into lions ready to pounce in front of a black marble fireplace.

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled at his achievement and looked at Draco for approval, "How is it?"

"Very artsy, it suits you I think." Draco said smiling and walked around to get a closer look.

"Thanks," Harry said walking straight to his newly acquired art desk, "By all gods, I'm coming here everyday if I can!" Harry exclaimed practically drooling around the mouth as he'd seen what was on the desk.

Laughing, Draco handed Harry some miniature boxes and sat down on the couch. "What's this?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch near Draco.

"Your very own T.V, C.D. player and DVD player. We'll have to take you to muggle London soon to get you some movies and cds, though. Here set them on the floor and I'll enlarge them for you."

Setting them on the floor, Harry watched with a quick 'amplio' spell from Draco was rewarded to see another flat panel screen, a dvd player and a 5-disk CD player appear.(1)

'Oh, how I wish I could live here...'

"How do I set them up?"

"Close your eyes and require them to be set up."

Having closed his eyes for a few seconds, Harry reopened them to see the TV over the fireplace and next to the fireplace on a small shelf in black were the DVD and CD player hanging on the wall.

'Yup, definitely wish I could move in here.'

"This room is heaven..."

Shaking his head, Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes with his hands and pulled out his wand, "Tempus."

_5:31_

"We've got to get out of here before everybody wakes up." Draco said after awhile watching as Harry flipped through the channels excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah right." Harry said as reluctantly put the remote down on the table. He then got up and followed Draco to the door.

"The password is 'muse's haven' by the way." Harry said walking out the door and leaving behind a surprised Draco.

**Okay! Finally done and about 3500 words making this my longest chap. yet! I'M SO PROUD!**

**Next chapter: Finding Truth: Harry confronts Draco and the others about Sirius.**

**Remember R&R or flame!**

**Thanx,**

**Calian**

1. I know that they weren't invented yet, but in my story they do. AU has definitely has its merits.


	5. Finding Truths

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 5 Title: Finding Truth (5/16)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy brief mentioning of past RL/SB**

**Summary: After finding out that Sirius betrayed his father, Harry confronts Draco and the others that night.**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing at this website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Fear of Apathy: **I know they do seem to just fit, I love unlikely couples! Thanx, for reviewing again!

**And a big special THANK YOU to Mirokuluver's Friend for reviewing every chapter!**

**Thanks and now onto reading the next chap.**

**Charlie **

**'fegge' Harry's thoughts /Draco's/ (Remus)**

**Saturday, December 11, 1993 11:30 P.M.**

Harry was pissed beyond belief as he stormed the hallways to get to the Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak.

'How dare he! How could they lie to me after they told me that...Ugh! I'm bloody going to kill the lot of 'em. How could they not tell me about Black?' Harry angrily thought as he finally reached the portrait of Barnabas the Brave.(1)

'Stupid...son of a...okay, Harry calm down...' He ranted as he tried to calm down. Finally calm down enough—at least for now—Harry began walking back and forth thinking the password.

Finally the handled appeared and as his hand touched it all his anger came rushing back. Barely letting the door open, Harry rushed through and headed straight to the blond who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Looking up, Draco smiled and then let it quickly disappear from his face. "Harry? What's the-?" He barely got the question out before he was slammed up against the wall.

"Harry! What's—What's wrong?" Draco exclaimed closing his eyes desperately trying to remind that this wasn't Lucius, that this was Harry. And Harry wouldn't hurt him.

/Would he/

"How could you, Draco? How could you not tell me about him, huh? For the past month—the past month!--we have told each other every secret but yet you decided to keep this one! Why?" Harry asked slamming Draco against the wall with each statement by the shoulders, "You keep this from me of all things. This the biggest thing you could keep..._away...from...me_! How could you?" Harry asked lamely as he slammed Draco into the wall one more time before falling onto his knees, hands thrown over his face as he sobbed.

Flinching as he moved his shoulders, Draco slid down in front of Harry, he put his hands on the raven-hair's cheeks and lifted his head, "Harry, please calm down and tell me why you're so upset, please."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Blaise asked coming out of his room along with Pansy and the twins.

Shaking his head in negative as the only answer, Draco told them to stay where they were as Harry began talking unaware of anybody but who was in front of him.

"Black, Draco! How could you not tell me what he did to my parents?" Harry accused.

"Black? Your parents? Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Malfoy! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The distraught teen yelled storming across the room, magic rippling off of him as he went.

And then, Draco and the others became terrified when Harry's magic started shaking the television, books falling from the bookcase and the couches moving slowly across the floor. Screaming, Pansy dropped to the floor along with the other three as books came flying across the room while Draco stood in terror.

/Oh, God what happened, love? What made you so angry/ Looking at Harry through the wave that had formed around him as a shield, Draco could see the tears, the hurt and the worst of all of them; betrayal written across his face.

Biting his lip in courage and determination that he could muster, Draco ran to Harry ignoring the others screams to stop, through his magic shield and looked him straight in the eye as his body shook from the onslaught of strong magic hitting him.

Grabbing Harry's face once again, " Look at me, Harry! Calm down, please! I have no idea what you're talking about...not unless you explain." Draco begged trying desperately to get some type of answer that would make sense.

As a huge gust of wind picked up, the tables and the couches rising above the ground, Draco pulled Harry to him and whispered in a last attempt in his ear, "Harry please...Harry, you're scaring me. I have a father and a whole house of people I'm scared of, please don't this. I don't want to be scared of you...please."

Slowly everything put gently in its place; tables and couches on the ground, books and papers put correctly away on the bookshelf, and Harry left shaking in Draco's arms.

Running his hands through the messy hair, "Harry, sweets? Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing, Harry laid his head on the other's shoulders and whispered tiredly from his magical breakdown, "Black. You knew about him betraying my parents to that evil bastard of a creature; Voldemart.

"Harry," he said looking into his eyes, "I swear to you that I really have no idea of what you're on about."

"Yes, you do! That day on the train, you even said so to a certain extent!" Harry insisted.

Shaking his head, "No I don't! I was told by Lucius to tell you that. I did what I was told because Crabbe and Goyle were to report to him, but I really had no idea of what I was talking about. You can even ask Pansy and Blaise."

'Is he telling the truth?'

Shuddering, "How can I trust you? When my own parents were betrayed by one of their best mates, how can I trust you?"

"Harry, let's go sit on the couch, yeah? You can explain to us what happened." Draco said pulling him towards the couch.

"Us?"

'He means us, mate" Fred said pulling Pansy up from the floor where they had protected themselves from his magic, along with Blaise and George.

"When did you guys get here?" Harry asked surprised as he watched the four sit in the other two couches.

"I think it was right before you called _Malfoy_ stupid." George joked.

"Harry what made you fly off the handle like that?" Pansy questioned cautiously—she didn't want Harry to become angry again—after all.

Licking his lips, "I had snuck out using the map that twins had given me to go to Hogsmeade. I ended up meeting Ron and Hermione there, so we decided to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when Hagrid along with McGonnagal and few others came in. I couldn't leave without them seeing, so I hid underneath the table...and then that's when I heard them." (2)

"Heard what?" Draco asked putting his hand on the distraught boy's shoulders, who tried desperately not to cry or get angry again.

"That Black was my parent's unspeakable when they went to hiding. That he was who they trusted the most only to find out that he had sold them out to Voldemart. If it wasn't for him...I...they would still be alive today." Harry cried pulling his knees up to his chest and laid his face on them.

"Harry, I swear to you on every and any god that you believe in that, I—we—didn't know." Draco said running his hands through the raven locks trying to comfort him.

Looking up, chin resting on his knees he looked at all of them, each in the eye, "How can I trust any of you? What if..."

"You can't Harry, but you can believe in us. We have seen so much darkness, that it causes so much pain and brings the most awful dreams that it shudders to even think about embracing it. All you can do is believe in us...in me that we wouldn't deliberately hurt you." Draco said kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Can you believe that?" He asked tears welling up in his eyes, scared that the answer may in fact be no.

Before Harry would answer though, a throat cleared startling all of them.

It was Remus, who had been watching since the magic cleared, in front of his door. Six curious eyes watched as he opened the door, "I think it's time for all of you to hear and see the truth, especially you, Harry." He then walked into the room not waiting them to follow.

Looking at one another, the teens got up and headed to the room, except Harry who grabbed Draco's hand as he was walking by.

Quickly before Draco could question him, Harry pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I do believe you, just to let you know, I do believe in you—all of you." Letting go, he gave a sincere smile to a much relieved blond Slytherin.

Giving a smile, Draco gave him a playful push and motioned to the door.

**Sunday December 12, 1993 12:07 A.M.**

Sitting down along with the others on the couch that was provided for them in front of a fireplace, they watched as Remus pressed a black button that was hidden underneath a deep burgundy case.

Slowly the fireplace began going down into the ground and what replaced it was a wall of magical photographs hanging cheerfully.

Soft gasps were heard through out the room when they seen exactly was on the photos, particularly a large photo of six people around fifteen/ sixteen years of age sitting on a couch laughing and joking around as all best friends should in the center.

That right there wasn't what surprised them, hell all they had to do was look in their own common room to see that. It was _who_ was in that picture...

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and Narcissa Black; four in Gryffindor robes and two in Slytherin smiling and laughing...together.

As one the twins, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, and Draco looked at a solemn Remus, who was sitting down on a chair near them.

"It was you guys that papa used to meet up here with?" Blaise asked in bewilderment.

Nodding his head sadly, "In some ways we were a lot like you guys. We all had to hide something and just wanted to keep our sanity."

"At first we came up here when I wasn't feeling well, and didn't want to go to the shack. After awhile us Gryffindors; we came here to escape everyone's expectations. And then one day, Sirius brought Narcissa here and at first we were hesitant to bring in another; especially in Slytherin.

We tried desperately to talk Sirius into not bring her here, but she was his cousin and he used tell us that he didn't want her to be like the rest of his family. That she was his only real family left, so we let it be. Slowly we became the best of friends with her, especially me. We could talk about anything and everything.

And that went on for three years and then in our fifth year something happened.

She had brought Severus along with her one night. Let me tell you Severus, James, Sirius and I we were what you, " pointing to Harry, "and Draco are outside of this room. We were mean and spiteful towards one another, we never went a day without hexing one another. But just like Sirius, Narcissa explained that Severus was an important part of her life and that she didn't want to lose him to the darkness; like how she was seeing in every other Slytherins. So slowly, we let him in, got to really know and by the end of the year he became a friend." Remus explained as he looked at the photo.

'All that time they were really friends? So that means...'

"So, that means that you and Severus knew, then? Didn't you? Why didn't you guys tell me of what he did? How he betrayed them." Harry yelled in anger.

"Yes, we knew. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to know of what he did; because of who he is..." Remus tried to explain.

"I don't care if he is my godfather or not, Remus, you had no right to keep something like this away from me. All this time, all this time you knew why he escaped and who he was after and you didn't tell me because he was my godfather?" Shaking his head, Harry pointed an accusing finger at the werewolf, "You had better give me a better fucking excuse, Remus."

Giving up, Remus nodded his head in agreement, "You're right Harry that wasn't the reason why we kept this from you, in fact it had nothing to do with you. It was purely for our selfish reasons.

We didn't want to believe that he could do something like that to James and Lily. He loved them so much, as if they were his brother and sister; it was hard to understand why he would do something like that, especially after they made him your godfather. And in a lot of ways we still don't want to be believe that our Sirius could do that. So, we decided that if we didn't talk about it we could act as if it never happened...but every time, I look at you, Harry all I can see is Sirius' betraying eyes.

Because he just didn't betray James and Lily, he betrayed all of us...he betrayed me." Remus sobbed, "I loved him so much that it kills me every time I look at your face; to see those eyes and that hair and nose that he betrayed.

Betrayed for power that ended up killing three of my best friends along with his freedom and my love.

And I'm sorry, Harry really sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't and sometimes I still don't want to believe it." Remus said running his hands along a picture of the two of them smiling happily at the camera.

'I forgot he's gone through so much...been through so much...'

Wiping the tears that had fallen, Harry hugged Remus tightly, "I'm sorry, Remy...for everything, but I had a right to know."

"I know you did, Harry but a part of me still loves him and its still hard to talk about how I'm the only maraurder left, its still hard to believe." Remus explained letting go of Harry and looked at the others.

"Will you tell us about them? All of them?" Draco asked as he gazed at his smiling mother, he rarely ever sees her smiling. /She looks so beautiful.../

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry sat back down next to Draco and the six of them smiled at Remus expectantly. (They remind me so much of how we used to be. Please, Lily, James if your out there please take of these children. Don't let their lives end up like all of ours.)

Clearing his throat, "Well how about I tell you about how we snuck out of our rooms at night dyed all of our teachers' hair magenta..."

**Okay that's it for now...**

**This chapter was a bit hard for me, personally I don't think it was my best...but oh, well next chap will much much better...**

**Because next chapter is what we all have been waiting for: Harry/Draco slash!**

**Chapter 6: New term, New thoughts, and the sweetest thing...**

**Update Day: July 3rd.**

**Thanx again, **

**Charlie**

**Don't forget; Read and Review or flame, or whatever suits your fancy.**

**Chao!**

**P.S. **

**Does anybody know exactly what day Harry helps Sirius escape? **

1Is that the portrait?

2I'm going by the movie in this part because I don't remember how he found out in the book, and I barely have time to get this out so this is going to have to do, sorry.


	6. New Terms, New Thoughts, and

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 6 Title: New Term, New Thoughts, and The Sweetest Thing (6/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry and Draco slash!**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Fear of Apathy: **You're right while you don't review each chapter, you leave** brilliant **reviews. I love reading them, so thank you for being a great reviewer! ( They're you got your damn praise...only teasing thanx!)

**Fifespice: 1. **Not in the last chapter, but my friends and I always call each other endearments; bambino, chula, sweets, amore, etc. It doesn't necessarily mean that they're together...well, at least not until you read this chapter! **2. **He has the map now, along with his invisibility cloak so all he does is wait until they fall asleep!

**Elvenwolf123321: **Finally and let me just say :Best flame I've ever gotten, thanx! And maybe after I finish this story I just might write the in betweens but for now, I have it all planned! And unfortunately it will sometimes skip months because I just didn't know what write for those months, sorry...

Thanx to everybody else for reviewing and now onto the wonderful slash!

**Charlie**

**'fhduch' Harry's thoughts /Draco/**

Saturday January 15, 1994 8:20 A.M.

Harry sat quietly on his bed staring at the ceiling, completely lost in thought. He had been doing that for the last four hours; since he came back from... 'home'

He couldn't believe how so much had changed. He had from the beginning of the year of being an enemy to Slytherins to having three of the most powerful ones become some of his best friends, well at least in secret. All in three months.

In those three months they had told each other everything; all their secrets, their fears and who they really were. They had even taught him Italian and French along with potions, too bad he couldn't use that one outside of the room.

In a lot of ways, Harry begun to realize that he considered them closer along with the twins than Ron and Hermione were with him.

Oh, he still loved them to death and still cherished their friendship, it's just with Draco and the others; he got to be himself without being judged and they the same. And he had begun to realize that he wouldn't give them up for any reason what so ever.

First there was Blaise Zabini; who Harry really hadn't much thought of, let alone really noticed. He was always the more quiet of any of the Slytherins. In the hallways or in the classroom, Harry didn't give him much thought. But now, if anybody asked him to describe the brunette Slytherin; he could answer more than just quiet.

He would say; smart, funny, caring, protective to a certain extent that reminded Harry of all those Italian mobster-type guys that he saw in a movie once, good at flying, loved to write, and was good—really good—at chess. Blaise the person; who wanted to become a number one best-seller as a writer.

Oh, and he also happened to have a huge crush on Ron.

When he had found out last month, after Blaise had dropped a picture of the red-head out of his book bag by accident, Harry had practically laughed himself silly after telling a horrified and embarrassed Blaise that it was perfectly alright. 'But still hilarious.'

Then there was Pansy Parkinson; who everyone thought was a ugly pug-nosed spoiled brat of a Slytherin who worshiped the very ground where Draco Malfoy stood.

Oh, how they were wrong...Pansy to him was beautiful because of how she really was. She was protective of all five boys--to the point that they would call her mom when she became too protective, a bit of a bookworm, funny, loved to take photos; Harry thought she could definitely give Colin Creevey a run for his money, and she had been dating Fred Weasley for the past two years.

Pansy Parkinson wanted to have her photos in an art gallery one day.

In a lot of ways they reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

And then, then there was Draco Malfoy; to unknown eye he was the sneering, cold-hearted evil spawn of a more evil spawn of a bastard.

But to Harry he was Draco.

His Draco, that loved muggle inventions—he and Arthur Weasley would get along perfectly. His Draco that was brave and sweet. His Draco that was funny and had a great laugh. And his Draco that had one of the most beautiful smiles that he had ever seen.

And when Harry held him as cried the nights after his visits with his father; Harry couldn't help to admire how brave he was and how he smelt of chocolate, vanilla and roses.

And that's what brought him to sitting on the bed so early in the morning instead of getting his much needed sleep.

Harry kept thinking of the blond as his. Every thought that he had been having for the past month was of him. His Draco, not Draco but _his Draco. _It was scaring the hell out of him.

When he had started getting these type of feelings for the first time, he always thought he'd get them for a sweet and pretty girl, but he never thought he'd get them for a boy. A beautiful, sweet gorgeous boy.

And indeed he was.

His Draco had the must beautiful mercury eyes, eyes that he could look into all day, which would become even more beautiful when they lit up from smiling. Oh, gods that smile...that smile that made Harry's legs tremble just thinking about. That smile that always brought a smile to his face just...because. The smile that Harry spent drawing on his many canvases that littered his desk in his _real _room.

How his Draco's voice and laughter would melt Harry on the spot, how he would shiver as they came out of those small pink lips...lips that he'd been trying desperately not to kiss for the pass week in a half.

Harry was terrified of what was happening, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

Ugh, Harry needed to talk to someone, anyone, he needed to talk to...he needed to talk to the twins. They'd understand and even be accepting.

Wouldn't they?

**Saturday January 15, 1994 9:30 A.M.**

After taking a quick shower and then consulting with the map, he headed to the Great Hall nervously to talk to the twins, hoping that they wouldn't be disgusted or angered.

Taking a deep breath, Harry headed straight to the plotting twins, who were huddled together a bit away from the others over a notebook. Ignoring the questioning looks of Hermione and Ron, Harry sat across from the twins blushing nervously, eyes staring straight at the table.

Lifting his head up, "So, what brings-"

"you to this end-

"of the table, ragazzo dorato?" George asked as he wrote in his notebook; snickering occasionally : which would have had Harry worried or frightened if it had been anybody but one of the twins. (1)

"I was kind of hoping that I could talk to the both of you, actually. " Harry fidgeted still looking at the table in interest.

"Oh? What about, mate?" Fred asked as he grabbed the notebook from George to read it.

"Oh nothing really...just my feelings for a certain drago de blond." Harry mumbled turning to look to his right in feigned curiosity, missing how both Fred and George's heads popped up giving Harry their complete and undivided attention.

"What feelings exactly?" George asked leaning forward as he fought a grin.

"Yes. What feelings?" Fred parroted only not even trying to conceal his smile.

"I may like il drago—strongly more than just sensibilità amichevoli.h Harry admitted blushing profusely now. (2)

Laughing, Fred and George got up and jumped across the table and grabbed Harry and hugged him, "That's great mate!" George exclaimed as they dragged him out of the Great Hall, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, that boy isn't too bad on the eyes either." Fred teased winking at the surprised Slytherin.

"So, it doesn't bother you two at all?" Harry asked hopefully.

Shaking his head, as they headed into an empty classroom, "Nah, besides Pansy and I were betting that the two of you would get together by the end of the year." Fred answered after silencing the room while his mirror image locked the door.

'okay, that's a reli—Wait! What?'

"What? Is that true, George?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that it is. I even wrote it down in our betting book. She won by the way, Fred."

"Aw, crap. Now I owe her a car along with a new camera, a house, and a pet bunny from all the other bets." Fred complained half-heartedly sitting down next to Harry, who had sat at a desk.

"No, she didn't. We aren't really together, are we? I don't even know if he likes me, blimey I don't even know if he's gay," Harry moaned before putting his forehead on the table, "for gods' sake I don't even if _I'm_ gay or not.

"Well, that is a problem...but, who says you have to be gay to like Draco?" George said from where he had been sitting on the professor's desk.

"Yeah, you could just be Draco-sexual, unless..." Fred said getting up and walking towards George in mock-horror, "George, you don't think he's been checking out guys behind our drago de blond's back, do you?"

Playing along, "I don't know...for all I know, he could be checking out Ron or his other dorm mates, or Lee, or even..."

"US!" They exclaimed in feigned horror together.

Turning towards Harry, "I know we're a fine specimen of a man, but I'm afraid that you're just not our type, Har. But none the less, we are good friends, so we'll give you one more chance to check us out." Fred said before he and George posed in front of Harry, flexing their 'muscles.'

"Shut it, you two, "Harry laughed, "I'm trying to be serious here. What am I going to do? I can barely talk to Draco anymore because of my bloody blushing."

Putting their arms down, "I told you, you don't have to be gay to like Draco, it could just be him that you're attracted to not his gender, after all. And as for Draco, the jury is still out on that one."

"Okay, so it might just be Draco, but what am I going to do? It's not like I can just go up to him and say; _Hey, are you gay? If so, how about you and I go snog somewhere?_ Can I?"

Snickering at the mental image of Harry doing that and then getting hexed by Draco, "You could...but I wouldn't recommend it." George advised.

"What you need to do is set a plan..." Fred said tapping his chin in thought.

"What we need is..." George paused dramatically, "Is Zio, il Lupo, and il Serpenti!" (3)

'Oh, gods, no! Now everybody's going to know...kill me now...'

**Sunday, January 16, 1994 12:30 A.M.**

Sitting down on top of the table, Harry looked nervously at four of the six occupants, who were looking at him expectantly, while the other two stared on in amusement.

'Oh, gods, oh gods, oh gods, what am I going to say? Hey, guys I just wanted to tell you guys that I've been thinking about your best friend, your godson, your foster and not all of them are very decent, you don't mind if I try to see if I could test them on him, do you?...he just had to have a werewolf and Snape as his godfather and "dad" didn't he? Maybe I could distract them how, so that way I can try to run...'

"So, uh, where's Draco?" Harry stalled wringing his hands in trepidation.

"Harry, don't you remember? Today's Saturday...Draco always goes with his father on Saturdays." Pansy reminded him, confused as why exactly he wanted to talk to them.

"Oh, yeah...right." Harry said biting his lip and rubbing his shoulder.

Staring at Harry in uncomfortable and a little annoyed silence, Severus snapped, "For Merlin's sake, Potter. Do get on with it, some of us do have things to do...like, oh I don't know SLEEP!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I'm trying to find the right way to explain it." Harry said rubbing his shoulder again, "I can't just come out and say it." he explained making George snicker as remembered the image of Draco hexing Harry for his 'proposition' from earlier.

"Shut it, George or Fred, I want to hear what ragazzo del hero has to say." Blaise ordered in his slight Italian accent.

"Right, sorry, shutting up now," George said and looked at Harry, "C'mon, Harry just tell them will you? Here, Fred will even take away their wands, won't you Forge?"

"I sure will, Harry. See..."Fred encouraged him by taking out his wand and spelling the wands to him.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Pansy asked as her wand flew out of here pocket and into her boyfriend's hand.

"Thanks, Fred, " Harry sat in a little bit—not much—but in relief, "I just have to tell you guys something, a confession if you will, and I just don't want you guys to hex me or anything, because you four are a bit protective of him.

"Of him...you mean, Draco? What does this have to do with Draco, Harry? Fred? George?" Remus questioned looking a bit worried along with the other three.

"Don't worry, il lupo it's nothing bad...Harry is just worried how you'll accept it." George said nonchalantly as he sat down next to the distraught teen and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder..

"Accept what, Harry?" Pansy asked watching Harry become even more nervous.

"I just want you guys to know that I would never intentionally hurt Draco, okay? And that I care for the lot of you very much, especially Draco and if you guys don't want me to come back here; I completely understand cause..."

"Potter! You're rambling..." Severus interrupted Harry,his irritation slowly succumbing his patience and curiosity, "Now...what are you on about?"

"...I...have...IhaveacrushonDracoandit'snotmyfaultthatIfeelthiswaybuticompletelyunderstandthatyouhateme..." Harry mumbled quickly.

Staring at one another, they tried to figure out what exactly he had said in puzzlement. And then suddenly, Pansy jumped up and smiled, "YES! YES! That means I won! Oh, yeah! " she exclaimed as she did a small victory dance to the amusement of the matching pair.

Ignoring his daughter's antics, Severus quickly broke down Harry's confession and began laughing soon followed by Blaise and Remus.

Finishing up her dance with a twirl and a punch in the air, Pansy straightened her clothes and walked to Harry—as if she did nothing out of the ordinary, and knelt in front of her blushing friend and grabbed his hands, "Harry, we don't hate you, you know that. We want you here, just as much as the others.

But, the way you were acting, I thought you killed Draco or something...I was about to tackle my boyfriend so I could hex you if you hadn't admitted something soon." Pansy said making Harry laugh in relief as the others nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys don't hate me for liking Draco?"

"No, we don't bambino, but that doesn't mean we won't hurt you; if you do hurt him; intentional or not." Blaise said threateningly but still smiling.

"That goes for us as well, Drake has and still is going through hell and he doesn't need any more pain." Remus growled for he and Severus.

Expecting that, Harry didn't even flinch at the wolf's threatening manner, "You guys act as if we're already going out. Draco to my recollection is still single and very much straight. I could barely tell all of you, how in the bleeding hell am I supposed to tell him that I like him?"

"Ah, that's were we all come in..." Fred said smiling mischievously quickly followed five more.

'Again, please Gods...kill me now...'

**Sunday, January 16, 1994 11:30 P.M.**

"Hey," Draco said walking into the room and sat down at the table, where everybody was save one and looked around, "Where's Harry? He's always here when I get back from Lucius'."

Not even looking up from his book, Fred replied, "He told us that he couldn't come until he finished his charms essay and it got Hermione's approval. Oh, but he did say that you could wait for him in his room, said he'd be here within a half hour."

"How are you doing, figlio?" Severus asked as Draco got up from the table and grabbed his book bag.

"I'm doing good, papa Sev. Lucius wasn't even there, mum said he had a business meeting in Germany, so she and I spent the weekend together." Draco smiled.

"That's good..." Severus said blushing slightly at the mention of Narcissa.

Laughing because of his 'father's' blush, Draco walked to Harry's bedroom door, unaware of the sly smiles that were thrown around. Shifting the weight of his bag, Draco said the password and walked through the open door...

And instead of finding it the way Harry usually kept it, he was surprised to see a small dinner table for two in the center of the room surrounded by thousands of yellow candles and white rose petals floating in midair.

And sitting down at the table nervously was Harry, dressed in a pair of black pants (Christmas gift from Blaise), a black and white pinstripe button-up shirt (Pansy) under a black snap jacket (Remus) a pair of black and white converses(Severus) and the black cadet hat that Draco had given him, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

/He looks so handsome...I wonder what's going on.../

'Oh, Gods, Oh, Gods, Oh, Gods, Oh, Gods...'

"Hi, Draco." Harry calmly said as the blond sat down across from him.

"Harry, what is all of this?" Draco asked motioning around at the room with his hand.

Biting his lip, the only way that Draco could tell that the other was nervous, "Are you hungry? I didn't know if you ate or not, since you weren't at dinner tonight." Harry said trying to stall.

"No, my mum and I ate dinner over in Oxford...Harry, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?" Draco questioned eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

'okay, he looks so cute like that...but, damn I was hoping we could eat for a bit of a distraction.'

"..."

'Here goes...everything...'

Taking a deep breath, Harry began explaining, "The past three months everything has changed the way I see and even live life. And every time I try to see what has changed about me, it always leads me back to you...the way I look at you, the way I smile, the way I laugh, the way I see you, and the way I think about life, school, family, trust, happiness, love...they all connect to one thing...you.

You have become my whole; my everything and in such a short time, it scares the hell out of me. To know that you're my beginning and morning thoughts and every thought in between. And I don't want to lose this, you Draco but I want to gain so much more of you; if only you were to have me as well.

And if not, I completely understand and if you don't want me here any longer, I won't come back, but that still doesn't mean that I won't forget you nor how I feel about you." Harry said looking into bright gray eyes.

/about damn time, love.../

Staring into his eyes, Draco got up and walked to Harry, and pulled Harry to his feet. Running his hand through the raven locks and resting his hand on his cheek, Draco lent in.

And at 12:07 A.M., Monday January 17, 1994 they kissed for the first time.

Releasing his lips, Draco mumbled as he rested his forehead against Harry's, "About time, Potter...any day now I was going to molest you..."

Laughing, Harry pulled the smaller teen closer, putting one arm around his waist as the other rested on the back of his neck, "What if I still want you to molest me, Draco?" Harry playfully pouted making Draco moan.

"Naughty, naughty, mi amore..." Draco said before again kissing the brunette, this time thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

It was Harry's turn to moan this time.

**Ugh, never drink non-stop for six whole days...I had to come post this one before I go off drinking again for the day and tomorrow...I love fourth of July week! Thank you, mama for taking the kids up north with you! And she says I never thank her for anything...it's not my fault she doesn't know how to work a computer...**

**Okay, how was that? Good? Bad?And I know it's not the third, but I am posting two chapters, so you can't be too mad at me. That's what drinking does...you forget to do things...**

**Thanks and now on to the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day...: need I say more?**

**Remember Read and Review!**

**Chao,**

**Charlie**

1: Ragazzo Dorato means golden boy in Italian...

2: More than friendly feelings...

3: Uncle, the wolf, and the snakes...hmm, maybe I should've put this as the title...


	7. Valentine

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 7 Title: Valentine's Day (7/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry and Draco slash as well as Fred and Pansy het!**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**'Harry's thoughts' /Draco's/ (Remus)**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Charlie**

Monday, February 4, 1994 1:00 A.M.

After quickly running a brush through his hair—free of gel, Draco checked his watch and seeing the time threw down his brush and ran towards his door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and waited for his boyfriend of one month to come celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, and he wanted it to be perfect.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed dressed in charcoal pants and a black top with bands of rivets and zips on the long sleeves paired off with black and gray vans shoes, Draco hoped Harry liked his appearance as much as he did. It's not every day, Draco got to dress how he wanted. And today was definitely was the day that he was going to wear what he wanted.

Hearing a door open, Draco stood straight and smiled at Harry, who was dressed in a pair of gray and black rock star pants, a white button-up dress shirt, with black and red plaid creeper shoes topped off with a black driving cap with a small red lightening bolt on its left side to tame his wild hair.

Draco thought he looked gorgeous.

Pulling the other into his arms, Harry gently kissed him gently as his hands ran down the blond's back and onto his butt, which he gave a playful squeeze. Laughing, Draco playfully shoved him, "Happy Valentine's Day, my Love."

"Happy Valentine's to you, too." Harry smiled before pulling Draco back into his arms; chest to back. Leaning in, the Gryffindor began kissing below his ear, "So...do you want to exchange gifts now or later?" He asked in between kissing along the blond's neck.

Arching his neck in a better angle to give Harry more access, Draco reached behind him and grabbed a wisp of raven-locks that were sticking out of the back of Harry's hat, "Later, mmm, most definitely later. I want to do something else right now..." moaned Draco before turning around and kissing Harry passionately.

Tongue sliding along warm pink lips, Harry gently pushed the smaller teen against the wall. Back against the wall, lips now against throat, Draco ran his down the raven-hair's back and back up knocking off his hat, and finally grabbed a handful of hair as Harry brought his lips back to his.

"Four days, Dray.." Harry murmured against lips.

"I know...oh, sweet Merlin...I know..." Draco moaned as Harry grabbed a handful of his arse.

"Hey, guys are you done, yet?" Pansy asked as she and Fred walked out of her room hand in hand; looking completely snogged out.

Groaning in disappointment, Draco rested his face into the crook of the neck that he had been kissing just a second ago, "Great timing, Pans." /He smells so good/ Draco thought before leaning in closer to smell him, making Harry catch his breath.

"Sorry, guys but if we want to go get something to eat before the movie, we have to go now..." Fred laughed just as the boys were about to kiss.

'Damn, it Fred...you and Pansy's bad timing...'

Giving a quick kiss to his boyfriend, Harry reluctantly moved away and picked up his hat from the floor as Draco straightened his clothes. Running a hand through his hair, Draco looked over Pansy and Fred.

Pansy was wearing dark denim skirt with a black sleeveless hoodie over a blood-red cami while, Fred wore a pair of dirty blue jeans, a black track jacket over a black t-shirt that read in green 'You have beautiful eyes, can I touch them?'

"You guys look nice." Draco commented as Harry ran to the bookshelf and pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips.

"Happy V-Day, Pansy," Harry said handing her the roses, "These are from Draco and I."

"Thank, you boys. They're beautiful," Pansy gasped giving each of the boys a hug as Fred put them in a vase that the room acquired for them.

"That they are, but you didn't get nothing for little ol' me?" The red-head playfully pouted making the other three laugh.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak off of the couch, "Are you sure you that Remus and Severus don't know where we're going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. They definitely know that we're sneaking out, that's why Remus plans on tailing us all night. Partly to watch over you," pointing to Harry, "but mostly to watch that Harry doesn't take advantage of you." Fred joked pointing at Draco, who blushed lightly.

Laughing Fred threw the cloak around them as Harry lent down and whispered into Draco's ear, "Remind me not to kiss you during the movie then..."

Eyes narrowing, Draco looked back at him, "Harry if you don't even try kissing me during the movie, _I'll _send Remy on you." he threatened before turning to him and kissing him hard to prove a point.

Laughing Harry turned Draco around and squeezed him, "Well, I can't argue with that can I?" As they and the other couple snuck to the humpback witch, with Remus tailing them in a disillusioned spell.

**Monday February 4th, 1994 2:30 A.M.**

"Okay, now watch your step." Harry cautioned to both Draco and Pansy as he and Fred led them into a dark room; two scarves covering their eyes.

"Harrrrry, are we almost there? My legs are killing me." Draco whined.

"So impatient," he teased before looking in Fred's direction, "Meet us back here at four, yeah?"

"You got it, Goldie." Fred answered him taking Pansy into another room before shutting the door.

Leading Draco further into the room, he instructed the blond to sit in the middle of room on the floor. Making sure that he was okay, Harry went to a cabinet and pulled out a large wicker basket. Setting everything out perfectly, Harry grabbed his wand and turned on the ceiling lights. Looking up in satisfaction, Harry removed the scarf from Draco's eyes whispering for him to look up.

Doing as he was told, Draco gasped in surprise as realized where he was sitting; at a planetarium only just not a regular muggle one but a magical one. The ceiling was filled with stars, and planets along with their moons looking so real as if you were to reach out; you could actually touch one of them. But what caught Draco's eye was a cluster of stars that he recognized.

"Is that...?"

"Yup, that's you, my dragon." Harry answered him as he came and sat down next Draco, stretching out his his legs as he lightly pecked Draco on the cheek.

Curling comfortably into his side, "this place is wonderful, Harry but how on earth did you manage for us to be here at three o'clock in the morning?" Draco asked as he continued to look at the stars and planets as they slowly rotated.

"Ah, you see...sometimes there are times when its truly great to be the boy-who-lived." Harry smiled smugly making Draco laugh before he smirked that famous smirk of his.

"You know...I can think of other times that its good to be the boy-who-lived..." Draco said licking his lips before turning and climbing onto Harry's outstretched legs and wrapping his legs loosely around the younger teen's waist.

Biting his lip happily," Ah, my thoughts exactly." Harry said before kissing Draco gently yet passionately on the lips. Tongues fighting swiftly with another, Draco ran his hands up Harry's before grabbing hold of his hat and throwing it beside him so could run his hands through the raven locks.

(I swear Harry, just because you locked me out of that room does not mean I won't break the bloody door down...) Remus threatened as he heard Draco give out a soft moan and sigh through the door.

Minutes past into even more minutes as they continued to kiss when suddenly Harry's wand beeped, startling Draco, who looked around the room in question.

"Sorry, Draco...I spelled my wand to tell me when a half an hour passed." Harry explained sheepishly.

"Well, that's certainly a mood breaker," Draco drawled climbing out of the former's lap, "But no worries, because now we can open presents."

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry pulled out a long thin box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper, "You first."

Smiling Draco unwrapped the gift and then opened the box to reveal a long silver chain and pendant. The pendant had two lovers embracing joyously.

"There's a story behind it..." Harry said clasping the necklace around Draco's neck before kissing said neck lightly.

"This necklace is called the Soulmate necklace; it represents Cupid and Psyche."

Fingering it lovingly, Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, "Tell me, Harry?"

"Psyche was a beautiful mortal, so beautiful in fact that the goddess Venus becomes jealous of her. One day, Venus goes to her son Cupid and asks for him to make Psyche fall in love with the most vile and hideous creature, so all attention would be on her again. But instead something happened; he fell in love her himself. Soon he becomes her unseen husband only visiting her at night. Psyche is sworn not to look at his face unless she wants to lose his trust and his love for her. Then one day after a visit from her sisters, convincing her to look to see him; and out fear she does so and ends up losing him.

So heartbroken Psyche goes to the temple of Venus and asks for help. Venus gives her four cruel and difficult tasks to win Cupid back. But eventually, Cupid cannot bear her pain nor be apart for her any longer, so he appeals to the gods. The Gods seeing their love for one another makes Psyche immortal and marries them in heaven.

Cupid is supposedly represents the heart while Psyche represents the soul of the relationship. The embracing lovers are to represent that soul and heart and the ideal of finding your soulmate..." Harry finished explaining and grabbed the blond's hand, "While I may not be in love with you yet, I am slowly falling and to me...you are my soul, my Psyche. To see so much pain that you go through and to not be able to be with you during the day; is painful but if this is all I can have for now...I'll take it and cherish it with everything I have. Already I cannot see me living without you..."

Smiling tearfully, "I can't live without you either...every morning all I see and think about is how many hours are left until I can see you again, because Harry; you are my Cupid and I would do anything not to lose you. I'll never take it off, even if I have to spell it so nobody else can see it." Draco admitted kissing Harry showing all of feelings through a short but sweet kiss.

Releasing the brunette's lips, Draco pulled out a small velvet box, "It's no where near sentimental as yours nor as great but..." he trailed off as Harry opened the box. /Please don't hate it./

Inside was a triple band ring, the two outer bands were in silver while the middle thicker band was in gold; each having a Latin phrase engraved into them.

"It's a Deus Natura Ring..." Draco explained while Harry slipped the ring onto his right ring finger and then ran a finger over each engraving, "The silver says 'Nature will always win' while the gold reads 'God and nature do not work in vain.' The ring symbolizes the triumphant harmony of nature and it's creator.

I got it for you because of you being pagan and all." Draco said self-consciously.

"It's lovely." Harry stated before giving Draco a peck making him smile.

"Now...let's eat...I'm starving..."

**Monday February 14th, 1994 3:00 A.M.**

"Here, Pansy it's not much but..." Fred said handing her a thin square box.

"Freddie, I told you you didn't have to give me anything..." Pansy smiled before opening the box to reveal a silver heart pendant necklace with Amethyst crystals and matching earrings.

Taking out the necklace, Pansy gasped in surprise at how expensive it really was, "Freddie it's gorgeous but it must've cost you a fortune."

Shaking his head, Fred grabbed the necklace and clasped it around her neck, "It would've been if I had gone shopping by myself but take Harry and everything is a lot cheaper..." Fred smiled cheekily, "but even if I did go alone...I still would've bought it for you. You're worth every gallen."

"Oh, thank you, Freddie!" Pansy exclaimed as she pounced on him kissing him passionately. Pulling her into his lap, Fred kissed her everywhere he could manage; lips, neck, cheek, forehead, and each eyelid gently before turning to her ear, "I love you, you know."

Looking into his blue eyes, Pansy smiled as tears formed in her eyes before she kissed him with every emotion that she held within her; happiness, fear, pain, sadness, courage but most of all love, "I love you so much, Freddie, so much."

**Monday February 14th, 1994 4:15 A.M.**

Meeting the other couple outside of the planetarium after their quick meal, Harry and Draco lead them to a muggle movie theater that played old and classic movies.

"So, what movie are we going to see, Harry?" Pansy asked snuggled up in Fred's arms.

"Star Wars. I've never seen it, but Dean says its a great movie."

**Monday February 14th, 1994 6:30 A.M.**

"That movie was bloody awesome...I have to tell George about it later." Fred commented coming out of the movie theater along with a yawning Pansy, while Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

"It was okay, I guess..but next time I'm picking the movie." Pansy pouted cutely making Fred kiss her on top of her head.

"Did anybody else think that one Yoda guy looked a lot like one of our house-elves?" Draco asked off handedly from the crook of Harry's neck. Laughing the foursome began walking back to Diagon Alley when, Harry tripped over an invisible form.

"Ugh, that hurt..." Remus complained as he took off the disillusionment spell.

"Remy, what are you doing on the ground?"

"I fell asleep...you guys could've warned me that we would be out here so long." Remus growled as they continued on.

(Bloody kids...and now I have to go back to teach even more bloody kids)

Turns out Remus wasn't a very nice wolf when one doesn't get their eight hours of sleep.

**So...how was it? Is it too...lovey-dovey? **

**My fiance did take me to a planetarium for our first Valentine's together; five years ago. It was so romantic and everything...he still is. He even arranged for my name, the constellation to be out there, Karina.**

**Next Chapter...**

**Chapter 7: Ice Cream: Harry and Draco have a bit of a fight but ice cream more than makes up for it...**

**Charlie**

**P.S. **

**Because my brother wanted to know the order of the rooms; here it is from left to right:**

**Remus, George, Fred, Harry, the bathroom, Draco, Pansy, and then finally Blaise's room. **


	8. Ice Cream

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 8 Title: Ice Cream (8/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: a short interlude**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charlie**

**'hchjfds' Harry's thoughts /Draco's/**

Friday, April 22nd, 1994 10:30 P.M.

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco pouted as he and Harry sat across from each other at the table in the Room of Requirement eating a couple of ice cream sundaes.

'Oh, he's using my last name...he must be irritated.'

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. It was just too funny, seeing Draco's surprise after Hermione bitch slapped him. It was too hilarious and personally Harry thought Draco deserved it.

Fortunately, Draco did as well as he pouted before rubbing his cheek tenderly. /It still hurts./

"You deserved it, you know."

"I know, Potter."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"I _know_, Potter."

"She had every right to hit you." Harry continued baiting him, unaware that the blond had grabbed a large spoonful of ice cream and was aiming it towards him.

"I _know_, Potter!" Draco exclaimed irritatingly before launching the ice cream at an unsuspecting Harry.

SPLAT

The ice cream hit Harry squarely on his forehead and all Harry could do was watch the ice cream stupidly as it went slowly down his face. Waking up from his short stupor as the ice cream hit his chest, Harry retaliated.

'He just did not...'

/Oh, shit/

Grabbing his bowl of ice cream, Harry ran behind the couch in safety before throwing a spoonful of ice cream at Draco, who had ducked underneath the table for cover. It was every man for himself as they continued to throw ice cream at one another from across the room.

Then suddenly Draco threw himself behind the couch and tackled Harry, laughing he poured the rest of the creamy desert all over Harry. Laughing, giggling, and snorting the couple continued to wrestle; flipping each other as they went, trying to top one another.

Finally, Harry pinned Draco to the ground and lent in and kissed him. 'I'll never be able to eat chocolate again.'

Licking Harry's lips free of caramel and strawberry, Draco rested his forehead against the Gryffindor's.

"Sorry...but you still deserved it." Harry commented making Draco groan in frustration.

**Okay...8 down, 10 to go!**

**Next chapter...**

**Chapter 9: Everything's okay: the aftermath of releasing Sirius...**

**Update day: July 11...and this time it will be on time because I'm halfway through.**

**Remember **

**Read**

**and **

**Review...**

**Charlie**


	9. Everything's Okay

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 9 Title: Everything's okay... (9/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry and Draco slash!**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charlie**

**'hchjfds' Harry's thoughts /Draco's/**

**Rena Lupin: **Here the next chap...A big thanx to you for rec. my story...I'm so flattered, I think I'm gonna cry...okay no I'm not but you did make me smile!

**Karenlaine: **Hmm, you just gave me an idea if I were to write a sequel...

Friday June 3rd, 1994 11:15 P.M..( 1 )

"How are you holding up?" Draco asked curling around Harry protectively. He had just gotten back from helping Sirius escape the dementors along with Hermione and decided to come lay down on his bed in the Room of Requirement.

"I had been this close—this _close—_Dray, to finally being able to live with someone that cared about me, even just a bit." Harry said turning into Draco's arms to look into his gray understanding eyes.

Draco felt bad for Harry; he had at least had a somewhat decent childhood until he was six years old. And even now; no matter how much his father hates him and hurts him, his mother was and still is there to comfort him and love him. Draco just wished that Peter Pettigrew hadn't escaped.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what I could say or do, my love." Draco said running his fingers through the brunette's tangled locks, making the Gryffindor sigh in contentment.

'That always feels so good...'

"You being here is good enough." Harry said wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer, "I just wish Pettigrew hadn't gotten away. Just think...I could've gotten to live with Sirius during the summer hols. And Remus, oh, Gods, Remy could've..." Harry groaned in frustration. 'It's just not fair!'

Remus was still in love with Sirius even after all these years, no matter how much he had tried hiding it from the others, they knew better; they knew the truth. How could he try to hide the fact that he was still in love with his mate? Severus had explained to them that one of the main reasons why Remus gets as bad as he does during his 'sick' days was because he didn't have his mate with him. His mate; his only mate for life was what werewolves lived and died for.

Unfortunately his mate was a convict that was innocent but still guilty in the eyes of many. And to know that Remus had finally got his mate back only to have him snatched away once again...

"Remy must be heart-broken..." Draco realized in sadness.

"Yeah, and now that everybody knows that he's a werewolf; he won't be coming back next year." The Gryfifndor sighed before turning to his back to look at the ceiling while Draco tucked himself into the crook of his arms. They continued to lay there thinking over everything that had happened in the past year as they basked in their comfortable silence.

"A lot has changed..." Harry commented breaking the silence making Draco nod in agreement.

"For the better?" The Slytherin asked shyly.

"For the best." Harry answered kissing the blond to show him that he was telling the truth.

And he was telling the truth; he had two new best friends along with two men that were the closest thing to a father, and a wonderful beautiful boyfriend. His grades while not getting better outside of the Room of Requirement, Harry had learned more than he had in the past.

Harry finally got to be himself; where he could lock himself in his room all night just working on his art and nobody would bother him. Unless of course it was about doing his homework then Pansy and Draco would be come drill sergants, they were almost as bad as Hermione. After all, not everything could be different.

Looking at Draco, Harry didn't want to take anything for granted and in here he didn't have to.

He just wished that Hermione and Ron could come here, but it was just too risky. Hermione, he didn't really know what she would do and he didn't want to find out; just in case. And Ron while he could keep a secret; he had a tendency to unintentionally say something when he was angry or hurt.

Harry couldn't, wouldn't take that chance. This room is the only place that Draco and the others were safe.

And then finally the last thing that had changed over the year was; Sirius. When he had found out that not only was Sirius his godfather but the person that had betrayed and helped kill his parents; Harry had wanted to kill him so badly.

And he would've to if it hadn't been for Remus. At the time though, the only real thing that had stopped him from killing Remus too was that he was Draco's godfather and that Draco trusted him above all others. He was just glad that Remus hadn't betrayed them, too. How would have been able to tell Draco?

But now, while Sirius was innocent he still had to be on the run. Harry hoped he would be able to see him one day...

"Everything will be okay..." Draco said when he seen his boyfriend's face become melochanoly.

Shaking his head, "No...Everything is okay. While I know that I may never see Sirius again, I know that he's innocent and that he's somewhat free. Or at least free enough while being on the run." Harry smiled.

Rolling over so he was on top of Harry, "You will see him again." Draco stated caressing Harry's face.

"How do you know that?" The raven-haired teen asked running his hands up and down Draco's back.

"Because he loves you too much to stay away." The blond answered confidently. /I love you.../

Smiling, Harry began kissing Draco as he tried to forget about Sirius; at least for now.

Tasting one another in bliss, there hands wandered everywhere they could, except the one place that the both decided that they weren't ready yet to have touched.

Groaning, Draco began sucking and biting Harry's neck while Harry had begun kneading his butt gently as he too had been kissing Draco's neck. Getting so into the snogging session, Draco began running his hands underneath Harry's shirt making the Gryffindor stop and gently push Draco off of him.

"If we don't stop, I..." Harry said trailing off as he shivered just thinking about what he would've done.

Smiling and nodding his head in understanding, Draco got up and pulled Harry with him and led him to the couch. Sitting Harry down, Draco pulled out a movie and then after putting it on, he went and sat down next to Harry, "Did you know that my birthday is in 2 days?" Draco commented breaking the tension.

"Is it really? Hmm, I'll have to go get you something then." Harry drawled looking at the TV as if he really didn't care.

Scowling Draco pinched Harry on his side for his teasing, "Shut it, Potter! You know you already got me a gift...so what is it?"

Laughing, Harry pulled Draco into his arms, "I'm not tel-ling!" Harry teased in a sing-song voice making Draco pout cutely.

Turning his head back to watch the movie along with Draco, Harry did believe that everything would be okay.

As long as he had this room, his friends and Draco everything indeed, would be okay...

**Okay, another chapter down and look! It's on time! Oh, yeah! Half way through...**

**Next Chapter...**

**Chapter 10: See you next year, love: Another year has passed and its time to say good-bye...**

**Update Day: July 14th **

**Remember...Read and Review, and if you're nice enough a flame please?**

**Charlie**

1I'm just guessing on this date...so, if any knows the correct date, please tell me so I can correct it.


	10. See You Next Year, Love

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 10 Title: See you next year, Love (10/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry and Draco slash!**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charlie**

**'hchjfds' Harry's thoughts /Draco's/**

Thursday June 30th, 1994 11:30 P.M

Walking into the Room of Requirement, Harry quietly sat down on the couch and watched as his boyfriend tried to work the new Playstation that Severus had given him for his birthday, and for some reason he could never remember how to work the system.

It amused Harry to no end; that Draco could do any potion by memory if you told him to do so but if you were to ask him how to work the game system he'd have no memory on how to turn it on. Four the past four months, Harry got to see that Draco was strangely obsessed when it came to muggle electronics. 'He and Arthur Weasley would get along perfectly.'

But tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be back at Privet Drive in the smallest bedroom being a slave to to his so-called relatives for two months. Two whole months away from the only real home he ever had. Two whole months away from his friends; his _real_ family.

Two whole months away from Draco.

Gods, was he going to miss Draco. He was going to miss the way Draco could make him laugh when he was angry or sad. His smile and the way it lit up his brilliant gray eyes. He was going to miss the way they held each other. But the thing he was going to miss the most was the way Draco kissed him. Draco's kisses made his legs tremble.

Those kisses could be so passionate, sweet, rough, and gentle all in one kiss. They could make him forget about everything and everyone; only he and Draco existed then.

He didn't think that he'd be able to survive two months without talking or kissing Draco. He wouldn't even be able to owl the Slytherin because of the chance that the letter might be intercepted. That was bothered him the most.

'Now I know how Fred must of felt.'

'How am I supposed to know if Draco was okay during the summer hols.?' Harry thought to himself as he watched at his frustrated boyfriend, who now looked as if he was about to throw the Playstation any minute.

Chuckling, Harry got up and crept towards the petite Slytherin and surprised him with his presence by taking the system out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"When did you get here?" Draco asked eyebrows scrunched up in confusion; frustration completely forgotten.

"About ten minutes ago?" Harry asked himself.

"Oh? Well, why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to watch you."

"And just what exactly was so entertaining of me that you just had to watch?" Draco drawled wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's neck.

"You and your muggle obsessions and how easily you forget to work said obsessions." Harry teased.

"Ha, ha..." Draco replied sarcastically trying to walk away only to be pulled closer to Harry.

Shaking his head at Draco's questioning eyes, Harry buried his face into his blond's neck.

"Harry..?" Draco was getting a bit worried.

"Sorry...I just realized how much I'm going to miss you." He answered his green eyes meeting understanding gray eyes.

Smiling sadly, "I know. I'll be counting down the days until I can see you again." Draco admitted running his fingers through hair that he loved so much, and then when he heard Harry's sigh of relaxation; he smirked.

"But do you know what I'll miss the most?" Draco asked pushing him onto the couch and then climbed on Harry's lap.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked although he had an idea of what the answer would be.

"Making you moan." Draco whispered into his ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe. True to his word, Harry moaned right before Draco silenced him with his tongue.

'Me, too. oh, Gods, me too..'

"Bloody hell, Remus looks like you're going to have to give your godson and his boyfriend _the talk_; if they keep going at it the way they do." joked George making the snogging couple jump apart as he, Fred and Remus walked into the room. Blushing, Draco slid off of Harry's lap and onto the couch as Remus smirked at them.

/'_Every _bloody time!'/

"Well, you see when a man and woman—in your case; a man and man..."Remus played along to the horror and embarrassment of Draco and Harry.

"Oh, sweet mercy, STOP!" Harry yelled jumping up from the couch; his cheeks scarlet red in humiliation. He did not want to be given the sex talk with his boyfriend's godfather who happened to be really good friends with Draco's 'father.'

"Calm down, Harry I was only joshing you." Remus chuckled sitting down on one of the couches.

"You have a sick sense of humor." Draco sneered wrapping his arm around Harry in comfort as Severus and the others walked in.

"What's up?" Pansy asked as she stared at the snickering twins.

"Just embarrassing Harry and Draco," shrugging his shoulders, "You know; the usual." Remus explained nonchalantly.

"Ah, I see...Well, I bought a new movie." Severus said unshrinking a DVD from his pocket and handing it to his blond son.

"The Sixth Sense." Draco read aloud the cover before flipping it over to read what it was about; with Harry looking over his shoulder. / Hmm, sounds interesting...but everybody sees dead people around here./

"Did you fix it already?" Harry asked handing the movie back to Severus. Nodding his head, the Potions Professor put the movie while everybody got comfortable on the couches and floor and grabbed bowls of popcorn and candy that the room provided on the table.

**Friday July 1st, 1994 1:30 A.M. **

"I don't think that movie was supposed to be funny." Chuckled Harry side glancing at the twins, who were laughing hysterically while Remus got up and turned the television off.

"I..see...dead people!" gasped Fred in between laughter making George fall of the couch from laughing to hard.

"We still have about an hour and a half before we have to get back to the dorms, what should we do?" Blaise asked staring at George in bewilderment as he rolled on the ground laughing. Or was it Fred? He couldn't really tell.

"Oye, I've got an idea!" Exclaimed the hyper twin from the ground, "We could play dare!" He suggested getting up.

"You've been eating muggle candy again, haven't you?" Draco groaned putting his face into his hands, "You know you're not supposed to eat muggle candy...it gets you guys too hyper." He shuddered remembering the last time they ate muggle candy.

It had been Draco's birthday and they all had gone to Il Bordello's an Italian restaurant in muggle London, and then got to have a private shopping spree at Thorton's, a muggle candy store that sold some of the best chocolate truffles in the world; courtesy of one Harry Potter.

Turns out though, that muggle candy has thirty percent more sugar than wizarding candy. How'd they find that out? Fred and George ran down the street completely stark naked after eating twelve Snicker bars each; then promptly threw up said candy.

Draco swore he had never seen so much red on anybody...he also could never another Snickers bar.

"Isn't it supposed to be _truth_ or dare?" Questioned Harry.

"No, I have not," George said sliding Snickers and Milky Way bars underneath the couch behind him with his foot, "And no, I don't mean _truth _or dare, because we already know each others' secrets. So, why not just skip the whole truth part and play dare?" George shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, it's more fun."

/'He has a point.'/

Turning to one another, the five teenagers smiled at one another in agreement, "We're in!"

"Remy...Uncle Sev?" George pouted sticking out his lip in a plead.

"Alright, alright, we're in." Severus groaned in irritation.

"Fred, dear brother of mine, you may start." George smiled in triumphant.

"Hmm..okay, uncle Sev...I dare you to...dare your hair pink!" Fred said happily.

"What! I will not turn my hair pink!" Severus huffed stubbornly crossing his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Sorry, Sev but you have to...unless; of course you want to take the penalty dare?" Fred asked mischievously.

'Oh, this is gonna be good...'

Uncrossing his arms and leaning forward in trepidation, "What's the penalty?" Severus gulped.

Smiling evilly, "To strip in front of McGonagall to the song 'I'm too sexy for my clothes'." Fred answered making everyone crack up in laughter except for a now incredibly beyond horrified potions professor.

/Oooh, priceless.../

Getting up and turning around as he mumbled angrily about stupid sugar-high red-heads that were too evil for words, Severus took out his wand and pointed it to his hair. Muttering a spell, six students and one ex-teacher watched Severus' hair turn from greasy black to a metallic pink color. Sneering, Severus turned around to see everyone laugh hysterically.

"Oh, come on, papa...it's not that bad, " Draco said trying not to laugh, "I honestly think you look better with pink hair." He commented making Harry snort from laughing too hard which in turn made him howl in laughter.

Still sneering, Severus seemed to remember something because he smirked making the others stop laughing abruptly. Smirk firmly in place, Severus walked around the group of friends in a predatory manner before standing in front of them.

"You seem to forget that it's my turn," tapping his chin in thought, " Who should I pick?" Severus asked circling the group one more time before looking into Remus' gold eyes.

"I dare you, wolf to..."

**Friday July 1st, 1994 2:45 A.M.**

Throwing himself on the couch, Remus glared at a smiling potions professor, "I can't believe you made me put _Slytherin Rules! _in green on my forehead." he complained making everyone chuckle.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't retailiate." Severus pointing to his own head where it read _Gryffindor rocks my world! _in scarlet red.

'Not to sound too gay or anything but that clashes horribly with his hair.'

Finally calming down when they realized the time, they all sat together on the floor in front of the fire and waited for the clock to strike three o'clock, so they all could head back to their final hours of sleep,

Ten minutes until they had to say goodbye to one another, to Remy.

Nine minutes and Pansy was pulled into Fred's lap...

Eight minutes and Draco climbed into Harry's...

Seven minutes and Severus held Blaise's and Remus' hands...

Six minutes and they huddled together closer...

Five minutes and Fred pulled Pansy up and took her to a corner...

"I'm going to miss you, Freddie..." Pansy cried hugging Fred to her.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you." Fred whispered all laughter aside as held onto her as if he might never see her again. And in truth with her life, it was quite possible.

"I love you, too. " Pansy sniffed when Fred cradled her face in his hands and placed butterfly kisses on each tear that trailed down her face before walking slowly back to the group.

Four minutes and Draco and Harry walked to a corner...

"Two months..." Harry mentioned as he and Draco hugged trying to remember each touch and smell of one another.

'Two months too many...'

"Shut it..." Draco growled half-heartily.

Running his hands up and down the blond's back, "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"I'm going to miss you, too..."

/Don't cry...you'll see him next year./

Biting his lip, Draco grabbed Harry roughly yet lovingly and kissed him with every emotion that he felt at that moment.

"You take care of yourself and you're mum, okay?"

"You, too. Don't let those bastards be too hard on you." Draco said running his hand through the raven locks one last time before walking back to the others along side his boyfriend.

Three minutes and they all walked to the door together...

"Remy...I'm sorry about everything." Draco said only to be pulled into a hug.

"No, need. I'm happy and besides I'm too young to be teacher." Remus teased before getting hit upside the head by Severus.

"You take care of them, okay Uncle Sev." Fred said before he and George pulled him into a hug.

And then Severus walked to Harry, "I'll make sure to take care of Draco for you..."

"Thank you...Uncle Sev., for everything." Harry said making Severus smile in surprise before he was pulled into the first hug he got from the man.

"See you next year, ragazzo...Take care of yourself."

"You too, Blaise..."

Finally they all hugged one another one last time...

Three o'clock Draco and the Slytherins watched as Harry and the others walked out of the room...

/See you next year, my love.../

**Chapter 10 is done and now on to chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Summer Letters: Draco and the others figure a way to write to Harry...**

**Read and Review!**

**Charlie Karina**

**Oh, and I don't own Milky Ways, Snickers, Il Bordello's, Thorton's or the Sixth Sense...**

**Just to let you know...**


	11. Summer Letters

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 11 Title: Summer Letters (11/18)**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Harry receives some letters during the course of his summer.**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charlie**

**'hchjfds' Harry's thoughts **

Friday July 20th, 1994 7:00 A.M.

'Somethings pounding on the door.' Harry thought stupidly rolling onto his stomach and putting a pillow over his head.

**BANG...BANG...BANG...**

'There it is again. Should I see what it is?' Harry groaned trying desperately to go back to sleep. Hearing once again the pounding on the door, he sighed in defeat as he stood up and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

"It's about bloody time, boy." His uncle sneered when Harry opened the door tiredly, "Get dressed; you have chores to do before breakfast." Ordered the walrus-like man before walking off.

Rolling his eyes, Harry retreated back to his small bedroom to get ready for yet another long day of his horrible summer.

**Same day 8: 30 A.M.**

An hour and a half later, you could find the boy-who-lived on his hands and knees, panting and sweating from pulling weeds out of the backyard garden.

Panting Harry braced himself before gripping the onto a rather large weed and expecting a struggle, he put all his strength into it and pulled, only to go flying backwards onto his back as the weeds came out of the earth easily.

"Stupido, son di una..." he cursed in Italian.

Growling in frustration, Harry stood and wiped his pants and was about to bend back down when he heard a popping noise from behind him. Quickly putting his hand in his pocket, Harry whipped his wand out and turned to the sound thinking he was going to be attacked only to be surprised to see a very frightened house-elf by the name of Dobby.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry questioned putting his wand away, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that?

"I sorry, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby didn't mean to frighten you." Dobby replied wringing his ears.

"It's okay, Dobby," Harry said looking around nervously, "Just don't do it again, but why are you here?" But before the house-elf could speak though, Harry heard the back door open.

"Dobby go wait for me in my bedroom," Harry frantically told the elf before throwing himself on his knees in front of the garden. Nodding his head, Dobby disappeared with a pop just as his aunt appeared on the first step.

"Harry, get inside and wash up! Your breakfast is on the table." She ordered before going back inside, slamming the door shut as she went.

"That was close..." He whispered to himself before rushing inside to get to the clumsy elf before he got himself noticed. Climbing the stairs, Harry wondered what the house-elf could be doing there.

'It's not if anything could go wrong this year...could it? Ugh, I hope he doesn't try to stop me from going to Hogwarts again.' Walking faster, Harry walked into his bedroom to see Dobby waiting at his desk looking at a Quidditch book in mild interest.

"Okay, Dobby." Getting the elf's attention, "Why are you here? You're not trying to convince me to stay away from the school again, are you?" He asked worriedly sitting down on his bed and crossing his arms in stubbornness. He'd hex him if he had to, no way was going to stay away from school...from home...from Draco.

"No, no I is not here for that. Master Draco sent Dobby here."

"Draco? Is he okay?"

"Master Draco is okay, Mister Harry. Master Draco sent Dobby to give you this." Dobby answered giving Harry a letter that he had under his bright orange tea cozy.

Curiously looking at the parchment, Harry laid himself down on his stomach and smiled when he recognized Draco's tiny scrawl. Opening the letter, Harry began to read:

_Harry,_

_How are the muggles treating you? Not too bad I hope. Before you worry; don't. I just remembered that Dobby is connected to our house still; so he can come unnoticed and that he's been to your house, so I decided to write and send Dobby to you. I hope that's okay?_

_I've been doing well, especially since Lucius hasn't been home lately. I don't know whether or not that's a good thing, though. Particularly, since he's been coming home smiling and happy—well as close as he can get—a couple of times this week. When I asked my mum, she said that he's been like this for the past month; we think he might be up to something. My mum hope he's having affair...I hope so, too. If he's not than I'm afraid of whatever he's planning, it won't be pretty. Last time, he was like this; he had bought forty house-elves so he could teach me the unforgivables...I'll tell you if I find out anything._

_I told my mum about you, was that okay? She told me to tell you that of what she has heard about you that your parents would've been proud of you; she's proud of you. She wishes that she could've been there for you while you were a child. And one day she wishes to meet you...I hope so, too._

_Now on to other things...TWENTY days. Twenty whole days since I've seen you and I'm already going crazy. I miss talking to you face to face about everything, anything and nothing at all. Does that make any sense? I miss getting lost in those gorgeous green eyes of yours each time you look at me, but do you know what I miss the most?_

_Your lips against mine..._

_Merlin! How you would lick my bottom lip gently almost shyly asking for entrance and me giving in immediately. I swear when we get to back to the Room of Requirement; don't be surprised that I jump you as soon as you enter the room!_

_Sorry love, I have to go. Pansy and Blaise just got here; there telling me I have to go get ready. Supposedly, Pansy is taking us shopping again...HELP ME!_

_See you in September, Love_

_Draco_

_P.S Blaise and Pansy said hi._

_P.P. S Have you heard from Sirius yet?_

Smiling, Harry gently folded the parchment and hid it underneath his pillow before grabbing a clean piece of parchment and began writing back:

_**Draco,**_

_**It's more than okay, I was going crazy as well. Lucius happy? That's a bit creepy, be careful around him. You're right to be suspicious, I don't want you and your mum to get hurt. He hasn't hurt you, has he?**_

_**The muggles are treating me a bit better, probably because I forgot to mention that Sirius was innocent after mentioning that he was my godfather...oh, well. Dudley is on a diet meaning we all are as well. Thank heavens, Hermione, Ron, and the others sent reinforcements; otherwise you'd have a very skinny boyfriend by the time you'd see me again. (Even more skinny...)**_

_**Ron wrote to me telling me that his dad is trying to get tickets to the World Quidditch Cup and invited me along. Are you going, too? If so, hopefully I'll get to see you there.**_

_**Tell your mum thank you, for everything and I hope it's true about my parents. And hopefully one day I'll get to meet her and see if I can find you within her. Beauty has to come from somewhere right?**_

_**Okay, enough sucking up to your mum, did I mention that I missed you? **_

_**I miss your kisses, too Dray. How you would run your fingers through my hair as I'd wrap your legs around my waist; just to get a little bit closer. Gods, how each one of your moans never failing to send shivers through my entire body...hmm, I think I'm going to have a good—really—good dream tonight.**_

_**Ugh, listen I've got to go, the walrus is calling. (Talk about a mood breaker...) But tell Blaise and Pansy I said hi, and Pansy stop torturing my boyfriend!**_

_**Bye, Baby**_

_**Harry**_

"Here you go, Dobby. Make sure Draco gets this without Lucius knowing okay." Harry said handing the waiting house-elf the rolled up parchment.

"Dobby is doing what he is told, Mister Harry. Dobby take letter to Master Draco after he takes Miss Pansy Parkee her Freddie Wheezy's letter." Dobby said before popping out of the bedroom.

**Tuesday July 31st, 1994 12:01 A.M.**

**POP**

"Mister Harry..." Dobby the house-elf tapped the boy's sleeping form, "Mister Harry Potter, sir!"

Opening his eyes tiredly, Harry looked at the smiling elf who had on the new tea cozy Draco had given him for playing messenger, "Hello, Dobby. Just minute..." Harry smiled as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

"Happy Birthday, Mister Harry!" Dobby whispered excitedly.

"Thank you, Dobby. Do you have any letters for me?" Harry asked excitedly; he and Draco had exchanged letters everyday at midnight ever since Dobby popped in on Harry eleven days ago.

Not one to disappoint, Dobby handed Harry five letters along with six boxes; each a different color before sitting down to look at the Quidditch book the Gryffindor leaves out for him. Smile getting wider, Harry set the boxes carefully down on his bed and opened the first letter:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Ragazzo Dorato! Hope the muggle treat you halfway decent; but then again it's only your birthday, so probably not. You should let me send them some of the twins inventions, then they'd know not to mess with you. Tell me if you need any help in dealing with them okay?_

_So you might be going to the WQC with Mr. Sexy and his family, huh? I'm going along with Pansy and her family; supposedly we're to meet Draco and his familia there. Hopefully, we'll get to see you and the rosso-testa sexy. _

_You'll never believe what your Dragon is into right now...cooking!...but then again he's always been into potions. He cooks every time Lucius leaves the house; his food is amazing. (Even better than the house-elves, I admit.) Pansy even took a photo of him cooking in an apron in his kitchen for you. You should've been there; the house-elves didn't know what to do with themselves. _

_I sent that picture along with a whole bunch of others; one that I think you'll enjoy very much...especially on those lonely nights. They're in the red box, mate!_

_See you at the match!_

_Blaise_

_P.S. Are you sure Ronnie-Boy is straight?_

Opening the red box, Harry opened it to reveal dozens of photos; some of them were of the Slytherin trio together, some with just Draco and his mum, some with Severus, Draco and Narcissa, and some of them were of Draco alone; each of them smiling and waving at Harry from inside the box.

'Pansy you've been busy.'

Grabbing the top photo, Harry smiled at his boyfriend who was in an apron smiling and blowing kisses at Harry with flour on his nose and cheeks. Harry thought he looked adorable. Putting the photo back and grabbing another, Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

There in his hands was a picture of Draco in all of his glory, blushing furiously with Blaise behind him smiling victoriously holding up a towel in his hands, while Pansy laughed from the bathroom mirror's reflection.

'Damn, Baby' Was Harry's first thought before sending a thank-you prayer to the Gods for his gift of a boyfriend. Quickly licking his dry lips, Harry hid the photo underneath his pillow before grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment. Hands shaking a bit, he began writing the sneaky Italian:

_**Blaise,**_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! A thousand times thank you! I love the gift especially a certain revealing one; if you didn't notice. Does Draco know about you sending me the photo? Hope he's not too angry.**_

_**I think I might go; it all depends on Arthur Weasley getting the tickets. Speaking of Weasley, please don't describe Ron as Mr. Sexy or the sexy red-head to me ever again. I really don't want to think about one of my best friends like that...EVER! **_

**_Do I tell you about how I think of Draco? I don't think that you'll like what I'm about to say, since you've been in denial about in school, but I think that Ron may have a crush on Hermione. So, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he's straight...but I could be wrong...you never know._**

_**But enough about Ron's sexual preferences, I just wanted to thank you for the gift and I'm already planning on sketching them all into my drawing pad back at school. **_

_**Thanks again and sorry about Ron.**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S Did I mention to thank you about giving me one of the greatest photos ever?**_

_**P.S.S And as for you sending the Dursley's one of the twin's inventions...send them one on the second of September. They won't know what hit them!**_

Laying the paper down to dry, Harry began to read the next one:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Are the muggles treating you well? Or do we have to send Papa Sev over disguised as Sirius to straighten them out? Please say yes...I'm still ticked off about the whole bars on the window thing._

_They didn't replace them did they?_

_Sorry for getting carried away, it's just that I worry about the lot of you. Have you been eating? You better be. I just hope that you have a wonderful day even though none of us can be there with you. I sent some new clothes and shoes in the blue box; that I had better see you wear at least once outside of the Room of Requirement, Harold James Potter!_

_Now on to other things...did Blaise really send you the photo of Draco naked? I told him it was a bad idea, no matter how funny it was at the time. Ooh, Draco must be pissed!_

_Again sorry about being uptight, I just worry about you and the others so much. You'd better be at the game, Potter!_

_Love, _

_Pansy_

_P.S. I hope they're the right size by the way._

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry opened the blue box and found three pairs of pants, along with three expensive shirts and new a pair of black and dark green with his name and a lightening blot on the sole of the shoe. Smiling happily with her choices, Harry put them back into the box and hid them underneath the floorboard along with the rest of the photos.

_**Pansy,**_

_**Thank you and you don't have to worry so much about me. I'm the one that should be worried about you, Draco, and Blaise. How are you by the way? Draco told me the other night that your dad 'spoke' to you. Along with Lucius on my list of people to kill are yours and Blaise's father. I hope your doing well, ducks.**_

_**Uncle Sev coming over disguised as Sirius? Oh, Gods that would be priceless. I could just imagine their faces as Sev/Sirius threatened to hex them if they didn't treat me better. But no, they didn't replace the bars, I'll be fine besides I'll be heading to Ron's soon...hopefully.**_

_**The clothes are brilliant and they look to be about the right size. I'll try them on and if they do fit I'll wear one of the outfits on our first day back; I promise. Hope they weren't too expensive. **_

_**Yes, Blaise did send me the brilliant amazing gorgeous photo and I'd be surprised if Draco didn't get pissed off. Can't say that it wasn't good idea either, I want to thank you for taking it. **_

_**Again thank you for the clothes and I'll see you at the match, ducks.**_

_**Harry**_

**_P.S. What are you trying to brand me now, Mum? And do you know that you remind me of Hermione?_**

Laying the scroll next to Blaise's, Harry grabbed the scroll with the handwriting that he recognized as one of the Weasley twins:

_Harry,_

_Happy B-day, mate! We thought we'd send you a little gift that your boyfriend of yours and you might enjoy sometime in the future. Study hard, Goldie! Your gift is in the white box. _

_Your beloved 'brothers'_

_Forge and Gred_

'Study hard?' Harry questioned to himself opening the box only to come to an embarrassing understanding.

Inside the box was a book—not just a book, because it would never just a book with the twins—but an instruction book on having gay sex. Reading the title, _101 Ways to Enjoy and Satisfy Your Partner: For Beginners from the Experts_, Harry blushed before bravely opening the book. Reading the contents ranging from blow jobs, sixty-nineing, to anal and finally to sex, Harry slammed the book shut and after making sure that Dobby wasn't looking, he slipped it underneath his pillow along with his new favorite photo. Still blushing fiercely, Harry grabbed another parchment to thank his 'brothers.'

_**Forge & Gred,**_

_**Uh, thanks? But remind me either to hit you or hex you guys next time I see you two, okay?**_

_**Your embarrassed beyond measured 'brother'**_

_**Harry**_

Again laying the scroll down with the others, Harry grabbed the letter with tiny delicate handwriting that he had never seen before. Curious, Harry opened the letter:

_Harry,_

_While you may not know me personally, I know you through my son; Draco. He has told me many things about you that shows me what a great man you are becoming. To know that two of my best friends' son is not only dating my only love; my son but showing him that he can live without fear means so much to me. More than you would ever know. Of what Draco has told me of you; I truly know that you are James and Lily's son and I am both honored and grateful to have you in my Draco's life._

_I thank you, Harry Potter for being who you are and I wish you a very Happy Birthday. I sent you something in a violet box that I know you'll like._

_With all my all my love,_

_Narcissa_

Harry put the paper on the desk completely stunned. He never thought that Draco's mum would write to him. Especially to thank him for dating Draco, it was extremely unexpected of her. Still stunned Harry grabbed the violet box off the bed and opened it to reveal several items. Grabbing the first item; a white cloth that was wrapped around a silver spoon and fork with the initials DM engraved on the handles.

'Why on earth would I need a spoon and fork for?'

Looking puzzled at the opened item he went on to the next which was a small velvet ring box. Opening it he gasped in surprise; it was three gold rings hanging from a long gold chain. Taking the chain out, he looked at each ring carefully before putting it around his neck. Looking back into the box, Harry found a small note that was hidden underneath the necklace:

_Harry,_

_These were given to me by your parents the day before they went into hiding. I was to watch over them till they were safe once again. I was never able to give them back and I vowed that I would keep them safe until I could give them back to it's rightful owner. I give them now to you; take special care of these rings. They were your mother's engagement and wedding ring along with James' wedding ring._

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

'Oh, Gods...' Grabbing the rings he began to cry softly as he gave each ring a loving kiss, and then hid the chain and rings under his shirt. He vowed never to take them off. Making sure the rings were hidden properly, Harry went to the last item which was a large leather tan photo album that had a small poem engraved on the cover that read:

_As we walk our path of life, we meet people everyday._

_Most are simply met by chance, but some are sent our way._

_Those become special friends, whose bond we can't explain;_

_The ones that understand us, share our joy and our pain._

_Their love contains no boundaries. So, even when we are apart;_

_Their presence enhances us with a warmth felt in the heart._

_This love becomes a passageway, when even the miles disappear._

_And so, these friends, God sends our way; Are forever near._

Flipping open the book, he found it to be completely empty except for a small note written on the inside cover;

_Harry,_

_Hello, my beautiful son. Today is your fourteenth birthday and like every Potter child you are given something on your birthday that shows an important life lesson. My life lesson for you is to know who are your true friends and to never let them go. They are the one's that will stick with you through everything; even if you maybe wrong. They would sit next to you at the headmaster or headmistress' office waiting for your punishment all the while saying how much fun they really had. They will except you for you...and I hope and I pray that you will be a true friend to another as I was to mine. We may have had our up and downs but in the end we have and will always stick together. This photo album is where I hope that you may put your true friends in so that when you all are old and gray; you can look back in happiness and thank the Gods that you picked the right ones; just like I have._

_Remember my son; love, trust, dream, believe and above all live._

_No matter who you become, how you live, and no matter who you love I will always love you, my Harry._

_Your father,_

_James_

Hugging the album close to his chest, Harry fell to his knees and cried. Cried over how much he missed his parents, of how many stories he missed out on, how everything would be different if they were alive. And he cried for making the right choice and knowing that his father would accept him no matter what.

"Mister Potter, sir?" Dobby asked startling the crying boy, "Is you okay?"

Smiling, Harry wiped his eyes, "I'm fine, Dobs. Could you do me a favor?" Seeing the elf nod in agreement, "Could you take this to my real room in Hogwarts, please?" He asked before handing the elf the book, "Be careful, okay? I don't want nothing to happen to it."

"Dobby take good care, sir!" Dobby smiled before popping away. Taking a deep breath, Harry grabbed a parchment and began the letter to thank Narcissa:

_**Dear Narcissa,**_

_**I don't know where exactly to start so, I'll start with thank you. Thank you for taking great care of the rings, thank you for sending me the album when my father couldn't, and thank you for letting me date your son. And most of all; thank you for being a great friend to my parents. **_

_**As for me letting your son live without fear; he does the same for me everyday. I thank you for giving birth to him and for raising him to be the beautiful dragon that he is. **_

_**One day, hopefully soon, I wish to meet you. To see everything that my parents had seen in you. It is my honor to be even to writing to you; so I thank you for your letter and gifts.**_

_**Harry**_

Sighing, Harry grabbed the last letter and smiled when he realized that it must be from Draco:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Love. I hope the muggles won't be making complete arses of themselves today, but one can't be **too** hopeful. Tell Sirius hello and to stay safe for me, will you? _

_Um, Harry? Did Blaise send you a certain picture of me? If not; never mind...but if so; could I please have it back? You don't know how mad I am right now; he's just lucky friends don't hex friends!_

_I wish I could be there with you; I suppose I'll have to give you your fourteen kisses when get back to Hogwarts, huh? You'll just have to stay busy with what I got you in the green box for now, my lion. I also spent all day yesterday making you something; so you better enjoy it Potter! That one is in the black box._

_Draco_

_P.S. Please send the photo back; I'm practically on my knees begging._

Laughing, Harry went to the first box and found a new leather bound sketchpad, drawing pencils, pastels, and charcoal making him smile happily in relief.

'Oh, thank heavens; I still can't believe I left all my art stuff at home.' Taking each item and laying them down on his desk in appreciation; Harry went on to see what Draco had been working on in the next box.

Opening the box, Harry was surprised to see that Blaise had not been kidding when he said Draco was into cooking; inside was a medium sized chocolate cake in the shape of his favorite candy; chocolate frogs. Harry was impressed and became instantly hungry after getting a whiff of the cake.; it smelt as if it had just came out of the oven.

'Now I know why Narcissa sent the spoon and fork.'

Licking his lips in anticipation, Harry grabbed a new scroll to write his boyfriend so he could eat his cake:

**Draco,**

**Begging on your knees for what? I'm just kidding, baby. I'll give the picture back...eventually. After I make good use of the new book you gave me that is. Don't be so mad at Blaise; I think you look quite yummy in the picture actually.**

**When Blaise told me that you had become interested in cooking; I really didn't believe it until I saw the cake you made me. It looks delicious and I plan enjoying it after I finish this letter. I can't believe how good you are at it; but why didn't you tell me that you were interested in cooking? But then again...I knew you were watching those cooking shows on the telly!**

**Fourteen kisses, you say? Hmm, you're right I'll just have to keep myself busy otherwise. One month 'till I can kiss you again and three weeks until I can see your lovely face, my beautiful dragon.**

**Harry **

**P.S. Did you know your mum sent me something?**

Finishing the letter, Harry turned to back to the cake just as Dobby popped back, "Is Mister Harry ready for Dobby to deliver letters?" Dobby asked dutifully.

Nodding his head, "I'm done Dobs, but before you go how would you like to have a piece of my birthday cake with me?" Harry smiled.

"Mister Harry wants to share birthday cake with Dobby?" the elf asked excitedly tears steadily forming in his large eyes, seeing the birthday boy nod, "I is honored, sir!" Dobby whispered excitedly.

Laughing, Harry cut each of them a piece of cake and sat on the foot of his bed basking in happiness for the best birthday he had ever had.(1 )

**Friday August 19th, 1994 7:30 A.M.**

_**Draco,**_

_**I know I just sent Dobby a letter to you a couple of hours ago; but I just awoke from a dream and my scar began hurting. As you know the last time my scar hurt in the slightest was in second year when Tom Riddle was in the chambers...you don't think he could be close by, do you? I have no idea on what to do, I just have a feeling that something is wrong. **_

_**I'm sorry, baby if I woke and worried you, my dragon. I just really needed to write to someone.**_

_**Harry**_

_Harry,_

_It's okay; I ahd just woke up so no need to worry and I'm glad you wrote me. I don't really know what to say or do about your scar but I do plan on looking it up at the library here; maybe your scar is connected to Voldemart somehow. The only thing I can tell you is to write to Sirius, maybe he knows about scars and their connections through them. _

_Just be cautious, Harry. I don't want anything to happen to you; I can't lose you._

_Draco_

**Saturday August 20th, 1994 12:06 A.M.**

_**Dray,**_

_**My uncle received a letter yesterday morning from Mrs. Weasley asking if I could go to the Quidditch game! She sent the letter through the muggle mail, you should have seen the letter; it was completely covered in stamps. While I thought it was hilarious my walrus of an uncle was livid. **_

_**At first he wasn't going to let me go but just the brief mention of Sirius; I managed to change his mind. I can't believe I'm related to such cowards! **_

**_Ron and his family are coming to pick me up tomorrow, so if you decide to write; I'll be at the Burrow for the rest of summer holiday, my drago._**

_**Harry**_

_Harry,_

_Yes! Do you know where you guys are sitting? Hopefully by me, Blaise and Pansy...I can't wait to see you again. If only I could touch though..._

_Blaise and Pansy are going to be so excited; they're going to get to see their Weasley men. I still think it's quite funny with their obsession of red-haired men; although at times it's annoying when they start arguing about who they think is sexier, ugh!_

_See you in two days! _

_Draco_

**Tuesday August 23rd, 1994 10: 01 P.M.**

_Harry, _

_Are you okay? I'm sorry about being so awful at the match but I had to see if you three were okay. Do you know how hard it was to act as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening when all I wanted to do was pull you into my arms? _

_Pansy yelled at me for over an hour after I told her what I called Hermione; even though I was already feeling guilty as it was. I wish that I could tell Hermione her self but..._

_Merlin! Harry you don't know how scared; I thought the Death Eaters were after you; but now I know why Lucius was so happy. At least I hope that's the reason..._

_I can't wait until we get back to Hogwarts; to hold you in arms knowing that you're safe. Again, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday._

_See you in a week, my brave lion_

_Draco_

_P.S. HAROLD JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER SEND THAT PHOTO BACK SO I CAN BURN IT!_

_**Draco,**_

_**I'm fine; you don't have to worry so much. And you don't have to apologize; you did what you had to do and I don't blame you one bit but...can you lay off calling Mione a mudblood? I know you don't mean but all the same I don't like that coming from anybody; especially you. And I do know how scared you were because I was scared for you; I'm just glad Lucius didn't make you join the activities.**_

_** I wish that I could tell Ron and Hermione about the real you but I know that they're big risks; so I'll keep our secret as long as I have to, love. You're important to me and I won't lose you even if no one outside of our 'home' knows that I have you. **_

_**I can't wait to see you and I hope your careful around Lucius, baby.**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S. Okay, okay I'll send the photo back now, and go ahead and burn it for all I care...I sketched it into my book anyways, so ha! I'm going to pay for that aren't I?**_

**There how was that? I had a bit of a writer's block so sorry for keeping you guys waiting...**

**And look my longest chapter yet!**

**And now on to type chapter 12...**

**Chapter 12: Coming back to you...: Our favorite students go back to school and to their loves...**

**Update Day: July 23rd.**

**Remember...**

**Read+Review equals a happy Charlie**

**Read+Flame equals an even happier Charlie**

**...hint...hint...**

**Love ya,**

**Charlie Karina**

1I was going to end it here but then my friend; Ray asked about August so...thus began my writers' block. Therefore I decided just to write the rest of the chapter in just letters so; sorry if you didn't like the rest. (I still skipped most of August...sorry Ray!)


	12. Coming back to you

**Secret Beginnings**

**Chapter 12 Title: Coming back to you...(12/18) **

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy**

**Summary: Our favorite students go back to school and to their loves...**

**Warning: AU, OCC, Slash. Don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in this part of the website?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess, I am nothing but a mere mortal who prays to her daily. JKR owns everything. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charlie**

**'hchjfds' Harry's thoughts **

**WARNING: MAY COME WITH BOY ON BOY FROTTAGE!**

12:30 A.M.

It was a half of an hour past midnight when Harry quickly rushed to the seventh floor clad in his ever reliable invisibility cloak with the maurder's map in hand to meet Draco. _His _Draco...Gods, he couldn't wait to hold him, to kiss him, to make sure he was safe. But most of all; he couldn't wait to look into his gorgeous gray eyes.

Slowing down to catch his breath, the anxious Gryffindor walked past the portrait that hid the door while carefully thinking the password. Seeing the door appear, Harry quickly consulted the map and seeing the coast clear, he ripped off the cloak. Reaching for the doorknob, Harry was surprised to see it open as a blur of white-blond hair ran towards him.

"Harry!" the blur exclaimed jumping into Harry's arms and wrapping his legs around the Gryffindor's waist before giving Harry one of the best and most passionate kisses he had ever received.

'Mmm, Draco...' Harry thought returning the kiss eagerly, wrapping his hand around the smaller boy's waist while the other snaked it's way through the blond's loose hair pulling him in deeper. Harry sweetly licked Draco's bottom lip and moaned when Draco eagerly sucked the tip into his mouth. There they stood in the middle of the corridor snogging not a care in the world as they held on tightly onto each other until they reluctantly released each others lips when they became in dire need of air.

"Gods, I missed that," Harry gasped in between breaths, "but you know Dray, maybe you should have waited until I walked _into _the room." smirked Harry before walking into the room carrying his boyfriend along with him.

Unaware of an audience at the table, Harry sat on the dark green leather love seat that they claimed as theirs, with Draco sitting comfortably in his lap.

Getting more comfortable on Harry's lap, "I told you don't be surprised if I jumped you when you walked into the room," Draco smiled sheepishly, "I guess I couldn't contain myself."

Still smiling, Harry leaned forward, his mouth up against Draco's ear, "I believe you also said something about fourteen kisses.'' He whispered making his silver-eyed dragon shiver in anticipation.

Biting his lip, Draco pulled his head back, "one down..." licking the raven-hair's bottom lip, "thirteen to go..."he finished huskily leaning towards Harry.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Pansy gushed taking a picture as she came out of her bedroom, making the boys groan out in frustration.

/'_EVERY. FREAKIN'. TIME!_ '/

"I swear Pansy; you're worse than Creevey," Draco sneered before sliding off Harry's lap and onto the couch while Harry got up to hug her hello.

"Sorry, Drake but you two are just so adorable together. Aren't they Fred?" Pansy asked making Harry and Draco whip their heads around to see Fred and George smiled like idiots while Severus looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"I forgot you guys were here." Draco blushed along with Harry.

"So we noticed," remarked Severus, "Hello, Harry." welcoming the blushing Gryffindor.

"Hey, Uncle Sev." shaking the man's hand, "Have a nice summer?" Harry asked sitting back down next to Draco.

Blushing slightly, "It was fine." Severus mumbled before walking off to the confusion of Harry and to the amusement to Draco.

"What was all that about?" Harry whispered to the chuckling blond.

"He and my mother are apparently a couple now..." Draco whispered conspiratorially to his curious boyfriend.

Leaning back and smiling slightly, "Are you serious?" Harry asked before looking behind him at Severus.

Nodding excitedly, "Yep. My mum had invited him to a cuppa about a month ago and when he _actually _walked her to the door; she kissed him!" Draco exclaimed happily.

Smiling, Harry was about to tease his newly adopted uncle when he was hit with a sudden thought "Wait...how did you know she kissed him? I know you're mother and you are close; but not close enough to tell you what she did on a date? How'd you know?"

Running his hands through his hair sheepishly, "Pansy and I kind a spied on them?" Draco stated only making it sound more as of a question.

Laughing, Harry pulled the smaller boy closer when Draco curled into his favorite position against the Gryffindor's side, "You don't mind then? That your mum and Uncle Sev are an item of sorts?" Harry questioned him.

"No. My mum deserves happiness and so does Papa Sev; I think that they can give it to each other. Papa Sev treats her like she should be treated; as if she was made out of glass. And if my family was normal I would be angry that my mum is having an 'affair' but my family if that's what you would call it isn't normal a bit.

Besides, Lucius doesn't deserve her, he treats her like she's just another object that can be thrown away at any given time while he goes and sleeps with any tart that looks at him. The only reason why he won't deserve her is because of our 'family reputation.' " Draco explained sadly playing with Harry's fingers, "She and Severus deserve each other and I'm more than happy that she has him to watch over her when I'm not there... besides Lucius' mistress lives with us." Draco said nonchalantly looking away towards nothing; his way of saying he didn't want to talk anymore.

Sighing, Harry silently took Draco's hand and kissed it lovingly in understanding. He knew how much Draco hated talking about his family life; a lot more than Harry did about his. If Draco didn't want to talk; that was fine with him, he wasn't going to make the blond do anything he didn't want to. In any case; he'd talk when he was ready; he always did.

"So, where's Blaise?" Harry asked changing the subject and speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Saying good-bye to his broomstick and quidditch uniform." Pansy answered rolling her eyes—for the life of her she still didn't understand what the big deal quidditch was.

All four boys groaned in remembrance; no quidditch because of a tournament that they couldn't even participate in.

"Oye, don't remind us." Fred sighed dramatically pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, while throwing himself onto a couch next Harry and Draco's.

"We have nothing to live for now!" George sighed equally dramatic sprawling himself across his twin.

"I had just started to forget, too. This year is gonna suck without quidditch." Draco pouted.

"And now the only way us Gryffindors are going to beat the Slytherins to smithereens is through studies." Harry joked making his fellow Gryffindors laugh while Draco, Pansy, and Severus growled.

"Ow!" Harry asked exclaimed rubbing his arm; Draco had pinched him.

"You deserved it." Blaise said coming out of his room sulking.

"But at least we have the Tri-Wizard tournament to distract you guys, right?" Pansy tried cheering them up.

"Yeah, but too bad we can't actually be in it." Blaise pouted making the other male students nod unhappily in agreement.

"You guys will get over it as soon as the challenges begin." Severus said rolling his eyes before conjuring up a bottle of red wine and seven goblets before pouring each of them a glass and then one for himself.

Grabbing the glass they were offered, they all sat in silence basking in each other's presence and finally being home after three long long months as they enjoyed their drink.

"Can you just imagine being in the winner's circle?" Fred asked after awhile.

"And to win a thousand gallens..." George added dreamily; making everybody else feel uncomfortable about having so much money.

"And the girls..." Harry added dreamily breaking the tension.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed elbowing Harry in the ribs while the others laughed.

"So abusive..." Harry teased before leaning in towards Draco's ear, "I'm just kidding, my dragon." He whispered before kissing him lightly under said ear; sending shivers down the Slytherin's spine.

"C'mon." Draco whispered pulling Harry up and towards his bedroom eagerly. Laughing, Harry allowed himself to be pulled, "We'll be in Dray's room-if anybody cares." He mentioned to the others only to be totally ignored because Fred and George were already telling the others some of their plans only for to sneak their names into the Goblet of Fire only to be shot down by Severus one by one.

Walking into the room, Harry barely shut the door before he was slammed against the door by Draco, who fused his lips hungrily to Harry's neck. Gasping, "Silencing-an-and locking spells...dra-gg-on..." Harry stammered in heavy breaths before pushing Draco off him to switch places.

Moaning, Draco reached blindly for his wand that was inside his pocket with his right hand while his left hand tugged wantonly at Harry's soft black hair. Grabbing a hold of his wand, Draco whipped it out and quickly put up the spells just before Harry sucked on a certain sweet spot of his; right below his collarbone, " Ooh, sweet...beautiful...merciful...Merlin!" Draco groaned before throwing his wand on the groundand lifting one of his legs and wrapping it around Harry's waist and thrusting forward showing Harry how much he missed him.

Groaning, Harry threw his head back in surprise as he felt Draco rub his erection against his own. Eyes closing in ecstasy, the raven-hair kissed Draco hungrily on the lips as he grabbed the other leg to wrap it around his waist with the other and then holding and squeezing the boy's butt he began walking towards his boyfriend's bed.

Knees hitting the bed, Harry calmed himself down before laying Draco down on the bed and laid down next to him. Running his hands through the snow white hair, "I've missed you so much, Dray." He earnestly said looking into dilated gray eyes. Smiling happily, Draco began running his hands up and down inside of Harry's shirt, "I miss you too, but you know what I would like you to do you now that we're together?" He smirked sexily to Harry.

Gulping, "What is that?" Harry groaned out when Draco scratched one of his nipples lightly.

''For you to ravish me..." Draco answered coolly as he began to unbutton the shirt that Pansy had given Harry for his birthday. Hearing the catch of breath, Draco smirked up at Harry and then bent down and licked one of Harry's nipples in experimentation, and when he heard Harry hiss his appreciation, Draco began kissing, licking and sucking Harry's nipples and chest in earnest.

Grunting, Harry pulled the teen away from his sensitive nipples and laid on top of him, "I believe you said you wanted _me _to ravish you...not the other way around." he panted before lifting the boy up a bit to remove the blond's t-shirt. With Draco's shirt gone, Harry removed his own and hissed in pleasure when their naked chests touched for the first time.

Biting his lip, Draco opened his legs and pulled the Harry completely on top of him and arched his back slightly when Harry's throbbing erection met his own. Grinning, Draco began to kiss the other boys' neck again, his slender fingers caressing Harry's now hard nipples while the raven haired began rubbing himself slowly against the Slytherin, "So good...so good...my lion..."

Both groaning in relief and in pleasure as their erections rubbed against one another, their tongues fought for dominance. Draco wrapped his legs once again around Harry's waist and scratched lightly on his smooth bare back as their thrusting became quicker and harder.

Digging his fingernails into Harry's back, Draco came as Harry licked and sucked the boy's' neck, giving him numerous hickeys on his pale skin, " Merlin...Harry..." He gasped.

Groaning Harry threw his head back and bucked his lips against Draco's one last time before coming, "Oh, Gods...yes!" he panted and collapsed onto Draco breathlessly and buried his face in the crook of the blond's neck. After a moment he kissed Draco's neck lazily, then trailed soft pecks up his neck and over his jaw before settling on his lips tenderly. He pulled back, staring at Harry, and smiling softly and got a lazy smile in return.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was amazing."

"Did I ravish you good then?"

"You did wonderfully, but could you get off of me? My jeans are kinda sticking to me." Draco smiled sheepishly at him, making Harry laugh. Sliding next to him, Harry grabbed his own wand that he threw down in passion, and placed a cleaning spell on each of them as Draco curled up into arms.

Laying comfortably in each other's arms, they began falling asleep when Draco's eyes popped open in memory. Jumping up, "I forgot I wanted to show you something." Draco said an excited grin forming on his beautiful face.

"What?" Harry asked as he watched Draco jump off his bed while he pulled his shirt back on.

"Get dressed and meet me in Remy's old room." Draco said running out of his bedroom happily.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Harry got up and tiredly pulled on his shirt before following his bouncy boyfriend. Walking out, Harry walked through the now deserted common room and headed to Draco's godfather's old bedroom. Opening the door and expecting to see a bedroom, Harry was surprised when he walked into a muggle kitchen instead.

"Where did this come from?" Harry asked the teen that was behind a large marble island tying an apron around his waist.

"Remy. He gave me permission right before I came back. He said that I needed a place to practice my skills." Draco explained happily walking towards Harry.

'He looks so adorable.'

"Do you like it? I wanted it to be muggle based, it's more cozy for some reason."

Looking around, Harry did like it. The kitchen in silvers and black somehow suited the blond especially with it being muggle. The only thing that Harry wondered about was why the wall to the left was completely white and bare while the other three were in dark deep red and had paintings hanging on them.

Seeing the questioning stare, Draco walked to the bare wall and pressed the palm of his hand lightly on the wall. Smiling Draco surprised Harry when the wall completely disappeared and showed another room only this one was an art studio complete with dozens of canvases and laying on the floor next to cans of spray paint and regular paint.

Mouth agape, Harry walked into the room, "I like watching you paint...and I wanted to share my space with you, so that way we can watch each other practice our skills." Draco mumbled shyly.

Breaking into a grin, Harry ran to Draco and picked him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

Smiling in relief, Draco walked to his side of the room, "Make me a picture while I cook us something up?"

Grinning wider, Harry turned to the new paints while Draco began pulling things out of the fridge.

**Friday September 2nd, 1994 3:30 A.M.**

Looking up as he bit into his tuna and artichoke panini sandwich that Draco had made him, Harry smiled in happiness because he was finally at home where he belonged.

With Draco.

No matter what happened, he knew that it would be fine as long as he had his Slytherin dragon.

**OOOOH, DAMNIT! I'M LATE, UGH! Oh, well I really don't like this chapter much. **

**So...how was it? I'm not that good at writing these type of scenes but...I think I did pretty good for my first time, no?**

**It just hit me that I only have six more chapters to go...I can't believe I'm actually going to finish this story! After four years since the plot came into my head and by next week it will no longer be there...I don't whether or not to be sad or relieved.**

**Anyways, **

**Chapter 13: Sirius' cave...: Harry takes Draco to meet Sirius...**

**R**

**e**

**a**

**d**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**Charlie **


	13. I believe you

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 13: **I believe you (yeah, sorry got the chapters mixed up!)

**Summary: **Harry and Draco talk after he becomes the fourth competitor in the TWT

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slash...and if you don't want to read it then you should have pressed the back button a long time ago...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing even though my mind tries to convince me other wise...

**I am soooooooo sorry; it's just that life has decided to smack me in the face really really hard. First, my zio in Sicily had a stroke so my mother had to go to Italy help my zia get my zio situated at the end of July. ( She just got back yesterday morning) Leaving me without a babysitter, so I had to take a couple days off of work so that I could find a decent and available daycare center for the triplets because no one else could watch them. Then, I had to make sure everything is ready for my wedding in two weeks, along with making sure I have everything ready for when I go back to school in the beginning of October. And finally, my boyfriend-Miklo-and I got into a huge fight ending with him cussing me out and me retaliating by giving him a black eye and a no sex rule until he apologized...so, yeah sorry. And not only that, but my boss has been making me work a lot of overtime; since I'll be taking a couple weeks off for the honeymoon. But I will be putting as many chapters up as possible before my wedding.**

**'Harry' /Draco/'both'/ **

**November 1, 1994 1:12 A.M.**

'The bloody prat! He's supposed to be one of my best friends and here he goes and accuses me of lying about something like this! The stupid jealous git!' Harry growled as he headed to the Room of Requirement; he was supposed to meet up Draco after the picking of the competitors so they could make fun of the wannabes that were desperate for public attention.

'Ugh...now everybody including Ron probably thinks I'm one of them...'

Harry had just gotten chosen as the fourth competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, much to everyone's surprise; including himself. He had no idea how that happened, he didn't plan on being in the tournament—hell, he was actually kinda glad that there _was_ an age limit; so that he nor his friends could enter into one of the most dangerous tournaments known to Wizarding kind...but, no, someone had to be an idiot and put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

And that's what Harry didn't get: Why would someone put his name in there in the first place? For what purpose? And who? It's not like he knew any upper classmen personally to ask them to put his name in there if he wanted them to. But that's the thing, Harry didn't want to be in there, he had been actually looking forward staying out of the limelight for awhile.

'I just hope Draco believes me...'

Opening the door, Harry walked into their common room and saw Draco reading a book about magical tattoos on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hearing the door close behind Harry, Draco looked up and closed the book while looking at the Gryffindor; almost expectantly.

"I can explain!" Harry blurted out surprising not only Draco, but himself as well.

'Where the hell did that come from!'

Eyebrow risen, Draco smirked, "Really?" And wha—"

Only to be interrupted by Harry, "I mean no, I don't have anything to explain because I didn't do anything! No matter what the school believes; I didn't put my name in that bloody freakin' goblet. And I can't believe that everybody, including you!; doesn't believe me. And if you do believe that shite, than you're just like that stupid budiùlo!"

Smirking, "Are you quite finished?" Draco asked and after receiving a brief nod from the brunette, he continued, " Who is exactly is the asshole? And why are we mad at them?"

'What, had he not been listening? And why isn't he yelling?'

Bemused, Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair, "Ron, and because un bastardo thinks that I put my name in that bleeding Goblet of Fire!" Harry practically screamed.

"Oh...well, he'll get over it. He always does." Draco commented lazily before grabbing the book, reopened it and began reading to the confusion of his boyfriend.

'Oh? That's it? Oh, he'll get over it? No yelling? No accusations? What the hell?'

Growling, Harry got up and stood in front of Draco, who completely ignored his presence. Waiting impatiently for a few moments, Harry finally got fed up and snatched the book away from the nonchalant blond and practically seethed when Draco just rose an eyebrow in question.

Staring back at Harry for a few seconds, Draco cocked his head to the side and spoke, "May I help you, love?"

"That's it? No yelling? No, _Harry why didn't you tell me you put you're name in there_? No, _How'd you do it, Potter_? Why aren't you angry at me?"

Draco sighed in disbelief, "Harry, it almost sounds like you _want _me to be angry at you."

"Well...maybe I do!"

"What! Why on earth would you want me to be angry at you?"

"Because _I'm _angry dammit!"

"Let me get this straight...you want _me_...to be angry at _you_...because _you're_ angry?"

"Um...No?...I mean yes, yes I do, dammit!"

"_Ooookay..._" standing up, Draco pushed Harry onto the couch where he had been sitting. Now standing in front of the awaited Gryffindor, Draco put his hand on his hip, cleared his throat and, "_HAROLD JAMES POTTER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU STARTED THE POTIONS PROJECT THAT PAPA ASSIGNED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR? IT'S DUE ON TUESDAY, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"_

Clearing his throat, Harry smiled weakly, "You know, that's not exactly what I expected."

"Harry, bambino, never expect something from anybody or anything because most likely you'll get the unexpected."

"...You're not angry then?"

Biting his lip in thought, Draco straddled the brunette, "Harry, I'm only going to ask you this once and I want you to answer truthfully, okay.?"

"Okay."

"Did you or did you not put you're name in the goblet by any means possible?"

"No, I did not."

"Then, I believe you." Draco stated looking straight into startled green eyes.

Dumbfounded, "How can you believe me just like that? Not even Ron believed me—and he's supposed to be my best friend." Harry asked.

Shaking his head, Draco began playing with the small hairs on the back of his boyfriend's neck, "Harry, how long have we known each other?"

"Four years."

"And out of these four years—even when you only knew me as Malfoy—have I ever lied to you?"

Scrunching his eyebrows in thought, Harry went over memory after memory of the blond and came to sudden realization. Draco had **_never_** lied to him—sure he sometimes over exaggerated the truth, and yeah he kept some secrets (just like he did) –but the Slytherin never flat out lied to him.

Seeing the answer written clearly across Harry's face, Draco continued, "And out of these same four years; have you ever lied to me?"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock; he hadn't. Not even when they were Malfoy and Potter to one another.

"So, what makes you think that I wouldn't believe you over everyone else? Harry, you're my boyfriend; if I couldn't trust you...who else could I trust? Sure, we have the rest of our 'family' but when it comes down to when I could possibly get hurt; they try to hide the truth from me. Just like everybody else does to you."

Smirking, Draco grabbed the boy's face, "Face it, Potter...when it comes down to it; we're the only ones that will tell the truth to one another and we're also the only ones that will smack one another when our egos become to large for our heads. Which reminds me...when you kick everybody's arse in the tournament; don't think I won't hesitate to hurt you if your head becomes to big for you're body."

Laughing, Harry kissed Draco happily, "I knew I was going out with you for a reason." He whispered.

In mock shock, Draco pulled back slightly, "What? You mean it's not because how incredibly hot I am?"

SMACK

"Owwww, _Harrrrry!_"

"Hey, you basically gave me permission to do it, remember?" Harry laughed.

"Ha ha ha," Draco scowled before he got up and looked around the room, before he found the book that Harry had thrown and climbed back into Harry's lap.

"What is so interesting? You've been reading this book for the past week." Harry asked trying to look over the book, only to have Draco pull it closer to his face, "Wait, Harry I'm almost finished..."

Fter a few moments, "Okay, here..." Draco smirked and handed the book to Harry. Getting off Harry's lap, Draco slipped to the floor with his hands on the taller boy's knees.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend, who motioned to the book and told him to turn to page 43, he shook his head before opening the book and almost dropped the book in shock at what his eyes read.

_How to Give Your Man the Ultimate Blowjob... _

_'Oh, sweet heavenly Gods...'_

"Um, I thought you were reading about magic tattoos?" Harry blushed when he looked back down to see that Draco's hands had rested on his thighs.

"I was until I found an interesting book laying on your bed last week..." Draco smirked as he drew lazy circles on Harry's thighs, making said boy groan unconsciously.

"Harry, I have one more thing to say to you...and this time, I want to know if you believe me...okay?"

"Okay..."

"I have been reading that particular chapter for the entire week...and tonight, I'm not only going to give you first of _many_ blowjobs to come; but also one of the best."

Licking his lips as he looked into wide lust filled green eyes, "The question is...do you believe me?" Draco asked huskily as he ran his right hand up to the teen's zipper and rested it there as he awaited Harry's answer.

Harry could only nod breathlessly as Draco began unzipping his jeans and then could only gasp and moan as Draco pulled his pants along with his boxers off, completely exposing his half-hard member to his boyfriend.

'I will never lie to Draco and I will _always always _believe him...' Was Harry's last coherent thought before Draco opened his mouth and let his tongue sweep the head of Harry's cock...

**So...um...yeah...**

**Next chapter: Sirius Cave**

**Chapter 14: Harry takes Draco to meet Sirius**


	14. Sirius' Cave

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 14: Sirius' Cave**

**Summary: Sirius invites Harry and Draco to his cave**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco brief mentioning of Fred/Pansy Severus/Narcissa**

**Warnings: Slash...among other things and if you don't want to read any of it then you should have pressed the back button a long time ago...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing even though my mind tries to convince me other wise...**

**Ugh, the ending of this chapter sucked and it was a bit rushed for my liking but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you before I went to bed and I won't get to fix it because my brother will have my laptop for the next couple of days.**

**So, before you read this story: Sorry, sorry, sorry a million times sorry. Ugh, I hope this doesn't stop from reading this...**

**'Harry' /Draco/'both'/ **

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Saturday, November 19, 1994 7:30 P.M.**

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hermione asked standing in front of the open common room door, while Ron, Neville, Ginny, and the others were waiting for her. They along with some of the visiting students were meeting the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students in some empty classroom to get know one another.

"Sorry, Herm...but I don't think I want to hang around when all I feel is some git glaring at the back of my head all night." Harry answered before leaning sideways to look past the girl to see that the git a.k.a. Ron was already glaring at him, waiting impatiently for the bushy-haired teen to finish up.

Sighing in exasperation, "You know, you two really should stop acting like children and get over it."

Shaking her head, "Honestly, if you two don't stop anytime soon, I'll be forced to hex you both!" Hermione threatened making Harry chuckle.

"You know...friends aren't supposed to hex friends." Harry quoted Draco from one of his letters.

"Yes, well, it would cause trouble for the relationship, wouldn't it?" Hermione mused making the male teen chuckle, before she looked at Harry in curiosity. For a few a moments, she just stared, him letting her, before she smiled sadly at him, "You're hiding something from us; from me." Not a question but merely a statement.

"I have to..." Harry answered anyways, the guilt slowly forming inside of him, "I need to."

"Is it, is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Is it something that would get you in trouble?"

"No."

"Are you the only one involved? Does anybody else know?"

"No, Fred and George know."

Biting her lip, she had to think about that. Fred and George were a bit irresponsible after all, but they also considered Harry as one of their brothers along with the other Weasley men, surely they wouldn't let Harry do something that could cause him to hurt or get him in serious trouble.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

"Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been, Hermione." Harry sighed happily giving her one of the biggest smiles that she had ever seen. In fact, it made her gasp in surprise from the sheer delight that shone through.

"You really are happy..." Hermione exclaimed before she engulfed him into a hug, surprising him.

Allowing her to hold him for a few moments, Harry wondered what brought this on before Hermione's hug began leaving him breathless, "Um, Herm...can't...breathe..." Harry gasped making Hermione release him quickly.

Blushing profusely, " Sorry, but Harry you will tell me eventually, won't you?" Hermione pouted playfully.

"I will eventually but for now, I like having this as my secret, " Harry reassured her, " And remember that I'm not the only person involved. But I will tell you eventually, maybe tomorrow...maybe next month, or maybe even next year, but I will tell you."

Taking this in, Hermione wanted to fight with every bone in her body to fight Harry into submission; into telling her his secret but she knew better. She knew that he needed this especially now that the tournament was about to start; hell, the media was already hounding him...he needed this; and she would let him have it.

For now.

"I've got to go, Harry...will you be here when we get back, or should I cover for you?" Hermione asked.

"No I won't, it'd better if you...wait! You would do that?" Harry questioned in disbelief, " What about the rules?"

"Sometimes, " Hermione smiled lightly, "You're friends are more important than any rule..." This time it was Harry's turn to engulf her into a hug; in happiness and in relief.

"You'd better go." Harry smiled back as he released her, while Ron snorted for the fifth time as they had talked.

Releasing her from his arms, Harry watched her go out the door and shut it leaving him alone in the empty common room.

With the door firmly shut behind him, Harry took off running to his dorm to go get ready; he and Draco were going to meet up at 'their' place at eight. They had planned on going 'camping' complete with transforming the room into a campsite; they had to practically beg Sev not to come over for the night. Since Remus left, he had been increasingly protective of Draco when it came to them going on 'dates.'

That...and Severus walked in on them while Harry had his hands down Draco's pants as the blond had been kissing him last week.

'That was a good night...I just thank the Gods, Uncle Sev hasn't found the book that Gred and Forge gave me, yet...' Smirking, Harry ran faster up the stairs and opened the door to take quick shower, only to stop short when he saw a small brown barn owl waiting patiently for him on his bed.

"Hello, little fella. Do you have something for me?"The brunette greeted the owl, petting it softly as the animal hooted in confirmation before sticking it's leg out for him. Untying the note from the offered leg, Harry grabbed a treat and gave it to the bird before he sat on the bed and read the note's contents.

_Harry,_

_Be stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges ) at midnight. Bring as much food as you can. Bring along your pet dragon; it's about damn I met him._

Smiling, Harry placed the note in his trunk and grabbed his clothes and then headed for the showers.

'Draco's going to flip!'

**Same Day 8:00 P.M.**

Looking up from his potions' book, from the position on the floor of a tent, clad only in a pair of black sweat pants along with a white wife beater, Draco saw his boyfriend of almost a year come into the Room of Requirement with a huge smile on his face.

Watching as Harry took in the newly equipped campsite in astonishment and excitement, Draco couldn't help but grin along with him. Sure, Harry knew they were going 'camping' but he never expected that they were going muggle. Personally Draco had enough magical camping from this summer, besides if muggles could do it; why couldn't he?

/It's good seeing him smiling like that again/ Draco thought/ I haven't seen that smile since he fought with Ron./ And then his smile turned into a small frown; Ron and Harry still haven't made up. He knew why Harry was being stubborn about it—hell, he had a right to be; he did nothing wrong but Ron...he had no idea why he was being so stubborn.

Sure, even Draco had gotten mad when he first heard Harry's name called but then when he went to look at him, he, Harry, was surprised just like the rest of them—if not more—making Draco's anger burn out like a match meeting water. The blond had to literally stop himself from hitting himself for not trusting Harry enough. And when he saw how everyone that Harry called friends look at him with betrayal in their eyes, Draco decided there and then that he would never automatically assume that Harry had betrayed his trust; that he would always stick to his side and listen to what he had to say. Just like Harry did after every time that he fought with Fred and George about the names and things he said to their brother—

"Hey!" Harry poked Draco in his side breaking him out of his thoughts, "What are you thinking about Dray?" He asked a bit worried; Draco hadn't even said hello.

Smiling, "Nothing to worry about... What were you smiling about?" Draco asked effectively changing the subject as Harry gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling out the letter that he had received from Sirius. Handing it to Draco to read, Harry sat up and removed his sweater leaving him in a wife beater and pair of jeans that hung low enough for Draco to take notice absentmindedly as he read the short note.

Gasping, "Midnight? That means I only have four hours!" Draco exclaimed jumping out of the tent in panic and headed to a door that appeared on one of the many tree trunks that surrounded their tent.

"Dray! Draco? What are you doing?" Harry questioned as he followed him into the door which led to Draco's kitchen. Walking in, Harry watched Draco in puzzlement as the lithe blond pulled an apron over his head and then began pulling bowl after bowl onto the counter space.

"Draco, what are you doing? I thought we were going camping?" Harry pouted, " I even brought marshmallows."

"Sorry, Ry," Draco apologized giving Harry a quick peck on the lips and turned towards the fridge, "But I only have four hours to cook something for your godfather for the whole week; at least."

"Are you serious? I had just planned on heading to the kitchens before we—" Harry continued pouting until he saw the glare from his boyfriend; shutting him up immediately, "Um, right...never mind." Harry gulped. He had forgotten how touchy Draco was when it came to other people cooking for him, telling Harry time and time again, 'Why should I have someone do something for me when I'm perfectly fine doing it by myself, thank you!'

"Of course I am, Harold." Clearly leaving no room for argument, "Sirius probably hasn't eaten a good home-cooked meal in years; and I plan on giving him one. Besides, the house-elves need a break, too; after all they have to cook for over a thousand kids three times a day—plus, they have to clean all the rooms." Draco reminded him.

'I really should show him the S.P.E.W. forty page packet that Hermione had _graciously_ written.' Harry sighed. He couldn't believe how sweet, caring, and compassionate Draco really was. He wish he could just tell Ron and Hermione—okay, maybe not that stupid git; Ron—but Hermione; he wish she could meet his Draco—especially after their talk they had earlier.

"I know you want to tell them, Harry..." Draco said handing him a bowl and a carton of eggs to break after seeing the forlorn look that appeared on his face, " and I'll make a deal with you..."

"A deal?" Harry questioned, his head snapping up from the eggs as Draco hopped onto the counter next to him.

"The day after the last task you can bring them here and you can tell them," Draco said holding his hand up when Harry opened his mouth, " But on some conditions; one) You have to be passing your classes, two) You and Ron have to make up and three) You have to admit that the Chudley Cannons are the best Quidditch team in wizarding history." Draco smiled cheekily making Harry snort.

Smiling, Harry slid his body in between Draco's legs, "Okay...I'll _try_ to make up with Ron—but he doesn't make it easy, does he?—and I'm working on the whole grades thing; Hermione even has me on a study schedule. And I've also been doing my best not to fall asleep during classes—with the exception of Binns' of course; but you can't yell at me about that because you do it, too..." Harry said playing with the hem of Draco's apron.

"_And_?"

"And..." Harry rolled his eyes, "AndtheChudleyCannonsarethebestquidditchteaminwizardinghistory." He murmured quickly with his right hand behind his back; fingers crossed.

"Damn right they are!" Draco cheered pumping a fist into the air for emphasis.

Laughing, Harry pulled Draco closer to him by his waist, "Thank you." He said softly kissing the blond.

"You're wel—Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why are your fingers crossed behind your back?"

**Sunday, November 19, 1994 12:36 A.M.**

Leaning against the cave wall; hand in hand, Draco and Harry watched silently as Sirius happily turned into his human form in front of their eyes.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly albeit tiredly as he pulled the teen into his arms, "Merlin, it's good to see you again!" He sighed ruffling Harry's shaggy hair.

"It's good to see you, too..." Harry said smiling weakly when he took in his godfather's ragged appearance, " But, what are you doing here?"

"I read that you were selected as the fourth champion, " Sirius answered motioning to the old and torn newspaper that he had spat out when he had entered the cave, " So, I had to come watch and cheer for my favorite godson..._and_ also to come torture that pretty boyfriend of your; that you've been writing to me about." Sirius smiled evilly making Draco gulp in trepidation.

/Should I be scared/

"Torture?" Harry questioned worriedly standing protectively in front of his blond, who had grabbed the back of his sweater nervously.

"Did I say torture? I meant...meet, yes, yes..._meet_ your pretty boyfriend." Sirius smiled wolfishly.

"Good, because if you were to mess with Draco...I won't feed you..." Harry smirked motioning towards the bag that hung from Draco's shoulders.

"Food? You brought the food, then?" Sirius questioned sniffing the air trying to catch the delicious fumes with his nose..

"Yep, let's see...hot fried chicken, hot mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, fresh-out-of-the-oven biscuits, lemon squares for dessert, and _ice cold_ butter beer...and that's only for today..." Harry trailed off teasingly.

Drooling, Sirius immediately turned into his animagus form and dropped onto his back whimpering giving off his best begging face much to the amusement of Harry and Draco.

"You'll be good?"

Barking, the dog rolled onto it's feet, bounded towards Draco, jumped onto it's hind legs, and began licking Draco's face, to the relief and disgust of the teenager.

Laughing, "Okay, okay, just stop molesting my boyfriend." Harry said grabbing the bag from Draco, " Only _I'm_ allowed to molest him." Harry winked making Draco blush lightly.

Barking that sounded a bit like laughter, Sirius ran back to the center of the cave and sat patiently like an obedient puppy while Harry pulled out a container and a few bottles of butter beer out of the bag.

Turning back to his human form once again, the 'innocent' convict eagerly grabbed the container that was handed to him and almost fainted in happiness when he opened it up. Taking a chicken, he hungrily bit into it and moaned, "Oh, great gods, is it me or are house-elves getting better at cooking since I've been to Hogwarts?"

"Actually, I wouldn't know but..." Harry smiled proudly, sitting down in front of his godfather and pulled Draco into his lap, "the house-elves didn't cook it."

"No? Then who did?" Sirius asked in mild interest as he opened one of the beers.

"Draco did." Harry's smile getting bigger when Draco blushed as Sirius' mouth opened in shock.

Placing his hand on his heart in pledge form, "I swear that you, Draco Malfoy, will never be pranked or disrespected by me ever." Sirius exclaimed making the couple share a look of amusement.

"You know, that's exactly how the twins reacted when they first tried his cooking." Harry laughed.

"Great minds think alike, I always say."

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" Draco asked changing the subject before it went back to his cooking.

"Until the tournament ends; I wasn't playing I really do want to watch Harry compete but I also want to keep an eye out for him."

"What do you mean, Siri?" Harry questioned opening a bottle of butter beer for he and Draco.

"Harry, someone must've put your name in Goblet of Fire for a reason." Sirius stated making Draco lace his fingers with his godson in worry, " I want you to be careful, watch yourself, and I want you to work hard, okay?"

"I will...Draco and Hermione will make sure of it." Harry smiled cheekily while Draco nodded in determination.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Sirius laughed, "So, how are Ron and Hermione doing?"

"They're doing fine except Ron and Harry are kind of out of sorts." Draco answered for Harry, whose face darkened at the mentioning of the red-head.

"Out of sorts? Why?"

"Ron thinks that Harry is lying to him about not entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Oh, Harry, he'll get over it."

"How do you know? You've never even met him." Harry accused.

"Because he's a Weasley, and not just any Weasley mind you, but _Molly _Weasley's son. Meaning, that he'll get over it soon. In fact, if he's anything like his dear old mum, he's already over it; it's just his pride that won't let him apologize to you." Sirius said trying to comfort the brunette.

"Really?"

'I sure wish that's true; I'm getting so sick of fighting with him.'

"Yep...So how is dear Sevvie doing?" Sirius smiled.

"He's doing fine, in fact he's even dating Draco's mum!" Harry exclaimed making his godfather choke on a piece of bread that he had been chewing on in shock.

"What! Sev finally got the nerve to ask my cousin Nissa out?" Sirius choked out and when he saw Draco nod his head in confirmation, he began laughing in earnest. "Blimey!...and it only took twenty years." Sirius trailed off in amazement making Draco snort in amusement.

"Speaking of dating; Harry will you go feed Buckbeak some of this chicken while I talk to your boyfriend here?" Sirius more ordered than asked as he thrusted the container of food into the boy's hands.

Scrunching his eyebrows, Harry looked at Draco; silently asking if it was okay and got a response of a slight eyebrow raise and a shrug of a shoulder—Draco's way of saying: I'm not really sure but it's okay for now.

"Um, okay..." Getting up after Draco slipped off his lap, Harry walked off towards where Buckbeak was tied up, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder as he walked across the cave.

Fingering the necklace that Harry had given him, "So,uh...what did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked nervously.

"You and my godson but first," Sirius studied Draco, "Harry told me about you, your mum, and the others...How are you holding up?"

"We're doing fine—in fact too fine that it's beginning to worry all of us." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"How so?"

" Well, last time we weren't getting...hit, our fathers had been to busy buying over forty house-elves just so they could teach us the Unforgivables. So you see, it's kind of hard not to worry so much."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief and anger, "Why hasn't your mum gotten you out of their yet? Why don't you tell somebody?"

Biting his lip sadly,"My mum and I tried leaving once; ended up in the hospital for over a month. And do you know what the bastard told the mediwizards?" Seeing the negative response, "That she and I had been riding our horses and they somehow went out of control; that the horses threw us off their back and almost trampled us to death, but _thankfully _he managed to save us..." Draco snorted in disgust, "As if! The arse had tied us up in one of his cells in the basement and had beaten us nearly to death with his stupid cane. And for us not telling anybody; who would believe us? You forget that the Black name is just as tarnished as the Malfoy name if not; more."

"Dumbledore would believe you; he could help you." Sirius tried pleading with the teen.

"Did you go to Dumbledore, huh? Did you tell him how you were treated by your own father? No? Then don't be a hypocrite!" Draco sneered angrily only for it to drop away when he saw Sirius shocked face, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have said that." Draco apologized putting his hands over his face.

Sighing, Sirius crawled and sat down next to the agitated teen and pulled him into his side, "Hey, it's okay. And you're right; I _am_ a hypocrite. It's just you and Nissa are the only family I have left besides Harry and Remy; I don't want to lose any of you again."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Harry asked, switching foot to foot anxiously seeing his distraught boyfriend in the arms of his godfather.

"Every thing's fine, Harry," Sirius looked up from Draco, "Just having a little family discussion; in fact come sit down." Sirius ordered patting the floor on his left side that was unoccupied.

"Now," Putting his arm over the brunette's shoulder, "That most of most of my family is here; I want you to know that if you two ever need anything I'll be right here and I don't plan on leaving you guys ever again. In fact by the end of the school year you'll both be _so _sick of me that you'll take me back to Azkaban yourselves." Sirius joked weakly trying to break the tension, "But listen...I don't want you to be coming here of every weekend, you hear? You'll eventually draw attention to yourselves; and I don't want to risk it."

"Actually, we thought you would say something like this so..." Harry nodded his head to Draco, who pulled out a small black disk out of his pocket, "That's why we brought you this; Hermione found the spell for this last week. I had planned on sending it to you that next time you wrote me."

"What does it do?" The older man asked fingering the disk that was handed to him.

"Ouvert," Draco whispered holding the disk close to his mouth, " It's called a delivery disk; it's connected to my kitchen so every Sunday all you have to do is place your order on piece of parchment, and place the paper into here, " Draco pointed to the box that once was the disk, " I get the order back at Hogwarts and then within a few hours you'll get your meals for the entire week; with heating charms placed on them, of course."

"And I had Uncle Severus place a spell that will make the magic on the disk untraceable." Harry explained proudly to a gobsmacked Sirius.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Sirius spluttered out, "Oh, thank the Gods, I don't have to eat anymore rats—Oh, yes and thank the Gods my godson picked out a boyfriend that could cook!" He exclaimed happily making Draco blush at the compliment while Harry just laughed.

"Oh and speaking of which...Draco while you maybe family I won't hesitate to hex you if you break Harry's heart,"

He threatened the blond, who promptly gulped, " And Harry same thing goes to you if you break blondie's." Sirius pointed to the brunette in warning making him gulp before laughing along with his boyfriend and godfather.

For over three hours, he, Sirius and Draco stayed at the damp dirty cave talking and telling Sirius everything about the past thirteen years of their lives until finally the animagus walked them back to the corner of Dervish and Banges after he had seen both the teens trying to hide their yawns.

**Sunday, November 19, 1994 4:30 A.M.**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Harry asked spooning himself behind Draco's back inside of their tent.

"I hope he will be...besides, he survived Azkaban. He's strong; he'll be perfectly fine." Draco answered firmly before turning around and pecking his brunette on the lips.

"You're right...Goodnight, Dray." Harry nodded giving him a kiss on the forehead when he saw the blond's eyes droop, "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco murmured.

"You owe me some roasted marshmallows..." Harry demanded.

"Ugh, goodnight, Potter!" Draco growled before rolling back around as Harry chuckled tiredly.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Took me long enough didn't it? Sorry, but I'm _FINALLY _married! and school begins in one week...Oh, boy talk about a buzz kill.**

**Now that I'm back from the honeymoon, hopefully I can start updating more frequently again. **

**NEWays...**

**Update Day: October 5th**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 15: The Final Task: Draco thinks back to the first two challenges as he waits for Harry to return from the last task. Oh, and Ron and Hermione fin—well, you just have to wait and find out; won't you?**

**Charlie K.**


	15. The Final Task

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 15: The Final Task**

**Summary: As Draco watches Harry enter the maze, he thinks back about the other tasks...Ron and Hermione make their second appearance.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy Severus/Narcissa **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this each time?**

**/Draco's thoughts/ **

**Flashback will be in Italics.**

**Calian**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

**Thursday June 24, 1995 Dusk**

Sitting down next to Pansy and Blaise on the bleachers, Draco couldn't help but feel anxious as he watched as his Gryffindor boyfriend run into the maze for the last task of the tournament. But he also couldn't help feel relieved that after tonight it would all be over.

/Merlin, it's been a trying year.../

**FLASHBACK**

_**Sunday, November 22, 1994 3:00 A.M. **_

"_It's dragons!" Harry cried out bolting into the kitchen, where Draco had been frosting a cake._

"_What's dragons?" Draco asked licking off some of the frosting that had gotten onto his fingers._

"_The first..." Harry trailed off as he began concentrating on Draco's fingers as they slowly went in and out of the blond's mouth, as if they were purposely calling him, taunting him, beckoning him into claiming them as his._

_Eyes screwed in determination, Harry licked his lips hungrily and headed towards Draco, who hadn't even noticed the change in his boyfriend's demeanor._

"_Har—Harry? What's—" Draco stuttered out when Harry pulled his fingers out of his mouth only to replace them inside the brunette's. Moaning, Draco threw his head back as Harry licked and sucked his fingers seductively all the while he kept his vivid green eyes trained on gray. Slowly, Harry slid the digit out of his mouth and bit the tip lightly, teasing Draco, making him gasp in pleasure. Smirking when he saw the reaction, he pulled the blond's body against his before plunging his mouth onto Draco's begging ones._

_Draco could only moan and kiss back as Harry continued to devour his lips. Gasping the brunette pulled his lips away from Draco's only to replace them onto the smooth milky neck that presented itself when the blond gasped for air. Licking, sucking, and biting the blond's neck, Harry cupped Draco's butt and lifted onto the table; accidentally pushing the cake off the surface. With him firmly planted on the table, Harry returned his lips to Draco's mouth, as he quickly untied the apron that hung loosely around the Slytherin's neck. Pulling it off, Harry threw it across the kitchen already working on the buttons on Draco's shirt._

_Gasping for air, Draco pulled his shirt off and then hurriedly tugged Harry's shirt off just before the brunette latched his mouth onto the younger teen's left nipple while his hands began the task of removing the blond's jeans._

_Now, Draco didn't know what exactly what had brought this on; nor did he care at the moment, cause no way in hell was he even going to ask; especially when Harry was to busy making his way down his stomach with his talented tongue to answer him anyways. Groaning, Draco arched his back wantonly running his hands through Harry's shaggy black hair when his boyfriend dipped his tongue roughly into his navel while the Gryffindor successfully pulled off both his boxers and pants off throwing them across the room. _

_Stepping back, Harry couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his throat as he took in the sight of his panting boyfriend lying naked on the table waiting for him to do as he pleased. Biting his lip to form some control, Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed a hand full of cake and smeared it across Draco's slim but strong thighs and across his lower stomach never once touching Draco's aching cock. _

_Smirking when said cock twitched in anticipation, Harry looked into Draco's glazed mercury eyes when he sat up, "Have I told you how much I love your cakes?" He asked and before the blond could even think of an answer, Harry pressed his tongue above Draco's knee and worked his way up the thigh. Teasing him mercilessly, Harry licked every sweet crevice of the teen's body making Draco buck his hips in abandonment when he wouldn't touch the one place that Draco wanted so desperately to be touched._

"_Harry, please..." Draco begged when Harry continued to tease him. Then that wonderful, warm, wet mouth was around his swollen shaft, teeth scraping the underside as a tongue washed over the head, licking away the precum that had already appeared there. Gasping, Draco bucked his hips only to have Harry place one hand on his thigh in order to keep him still, while Harry thrusted his other hand down the front of his jeans never taking his mouth off the Slytherin's length._

_Then the hand that had been on Draco's thigh traveled up his stomach to grab a nipple, whilst the mouth continued to suck on his aching length at a pace Draco couldn't help but match with thrusts of his own. The nipple was pinched hard and the sensation traveled straight to his cock._

_"Oh, God," Draco cried, and he could hold on no longer. His seed shot into Harry's willing mouth and Harry kept sucking until Draco's trembling ceased. The other teen then stood and kissed Draco again, Draco tasting himself on Harry's tongue while the brunette stroked himself twice more before coming._

_Whimpering in exhaustion, Draco laid his body flat on the table pulling Harry on top of him wrapping his legs around the younger teen's waist as they kissed happily._

"_So, what brought this on?" Draco asked tiredly running his hand through Harry's hair and down his back softly making his Gryffindor purr in content._

"_You, you tease." Harry smiled kissing Draco lazily on the chest._

"_Me? A tease?" Draco scoffed, "You must forget, my dear Harry in order to be a tease one does not put out so, Love, that clearly does not make me of all people a tease." He sneered playfully making Harry laugh._

"_You're right, no way in hell, are you a tease," Harry agreed,"but you sure do know how to rile me up; intentionally or not."_

"_Ah, but you must admit that that's a good thing." Draco smiled kissing him gently before Harry got up and retrieved his clothes._

_Standing up, Draco slipped on his boxer's and then pulled Harry into his arms._

"_It's a great thing."Harry smiled softly. Laughing, Draco pulled his jeans on,"So what was that about dragons?" he asked distracted as he began looking for his socks._

"_The first task, it's dragons." Harry explained sitting down groaning after doing a quick cleaning charm on himself, the table, and the floor when he remembered what exactly had brought him to seek out his boyfriend._

"_What?" Draco said dropping the sock that he had just found, "Dragons? What are they bleeding crazy?" he exclaimed frantically running his hands through his hair, "How do you know anyways? I thought that the champions wouldn't know what the task was going to be until tomorrow night along with the rest of the school."_

"_They weren't supposed to, but I guess Hagrid wanted me to see what was coming before Tuesday...he took Madame Maxime along with us—I was hidden underneath my dad's cloak—Hagrid met up with Charlie—Ron's older brother—he along with thirty other wizards brought four huge dragons. After I saw what I guess I needed to see I left and almost ran into Karkaroff on the way back here to talk to Sirius. So, now that means by breakfast; Victor and Fleur will know, too."_

"_Are you going to tell Cedric?"_

"_I'm going to have to, aren't I? He should at least be on equal footing with us, shouldn't he?" Harry sighed as he and Draco walked to Harry's bedroom after getting completely dressed, and cuddled on his couch under Draco's old and worn Chudley Cannons blanket, "I'll tell him later on today."_

"_Good," Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through Harry's raven locks soothingly, "Do you at least know what you have to do with the dragons?"_

"_We're supposed to have to get past them somehow—for what? I'm not really sure—but, Dray they have a Hungarian Horntail and not just any Horntail but a **nesting** one!" The distraught Gryffindor exclaimed, "By any luck; I'll end up getting the most dangerous one out all of them."_

"_Wait! Did you say nesting?" seeing his nod, "Was the Horntail the only one nesting or were all four of them nesting?" Draco asked eagerly._

"_I overheard Charlie telling Hagrid that the committee wanted all four of them to be nesting; why?"_

"_Because, now I know what you have to do on Tuesday! Harry, when dragons are nesting; they become really protective of their eggs; meaning..."_

"_Meaning—I have to get past the dragons and steal one of their eggs!" Harry caught on._

"_Exactly!" Draco agreed smugly; happy that he helped figure out what the task was going to actually to be only for his pride to vanish when it finally hit him that Harry was going to have go against the dragons. _

"_Merda." Harry sputtered; clearly summarizing what he felt about the situation which Draco was very happy to agree with._

"_Yeah, shit."_

_**Tuesday November 24, 1994 1:28 A.M.**_

_Switching to foot to foot, Draco anxiously waited for Harry to return to their home from the celebration party the Gryffindors were surely throwing him, to make sure that he was safe. Draco couldn't really make up his mind on whether or not he was going to hug his boyfriend in congrats or smack him upside the head for doing something so dangerous as getting chased by dragon on his broom—never mind the facts that; Harry was a natural flyer and the dragon didn't have a chance on catching the brunette, it had been the smartest way of getting the egg successfully, or the fact that no matter how he did it; it was going to be dangerous—after all he was going against a dragon._

_Hearing the door open, Draco broke out of his thoughts just as he saw Fred and George walk in with their arms around Harry's shoulders; all three of talking proudly of the task._

"_Draco! You must proud of your boy, eh mate?" George asked clapping Harry on the back proudly._

_Ignoring the question, Draco pushed the twins the off of Harry and began running his hands all over the younger teen, checking desperately to make sure Harry wasn't harmed in any way. Giving the other teens a questioning stare, Harry stopped Draco's hands that had just begun lifting his t-shirt up, "Dray?" He questioned looking into gray eyes and then gave an understanding smile._

_Pulling Draco into his arms, "It's okay, I'm safe. I didn't get a single scratch." Harry soothed his boyfriend ignoring the others for the moment. Taking a deep breath, the blond Slytherin calmed down and pulled back, "You sure?"_

"_Doubly sure."_

"_Good." Draco smiled before smacking the back of Harry's head making the others laugh while the brunette winced, " Don't you ever scare me like that again! Honestly, that had to be one of the scariest eight minutes of my life! And I wasn't even the one that had to face the bleeding dragon!" He chastised. _

"_I'm sorry, " Harry apologized, "I can honestly promise you that I will never do anything like that again." he teased making Draco pout before giving him a light kiss . _

_Pulling him onto their couch, Draco planted himself on the Gryffindor's lap, "Now tell me everything—move by move—how did you feel up there? You were incredible by the way..."_

_After they all had received the task from Harry's point of view, everyone but the male couple left, all leaving proud of what their brother had accomplished._

"_You really scared me, you know. When that dragon had hit you on the shoulder...I—" Draco said back the tears as he remembered how scared he had been for Harry._

"_Hey, none of that," Harry said lifting Draco's chin with a finger, "I'm here and I'm safe, remember? But I'll tell you one good thing that came out of facing a dragon—well, besides being tied first place with Krum, that is..."_

"_What?"_

"_Ron and I finally made up." Harry sighed happily making Draco break out into a full fledge smile._

"_Oh, Harry I'm so proud of you!" Draco exclaimed before claiming Harry's lips; showing him exactly how proud he was of him. _

_**Wednesday February 24th, 1995 1:00 P.M.**_

_Sighing, Draco was once again found himself anxiously awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, with the same contemplation stuck in his head with the only difference being that he was alone this time around. Holding back tears, Draco bit his lip when he remembered how he felt when Harry hadn't appeared after his hour was up._

_He had been so scared...so terrified that something had had happened to his boyfriend, he had been so freaked out that he had almost had blown his cover. Hell, the only reason that had stopped him from jumping into the water after Harry was the fact that Pansy and Blaise had been holding him down where they had been sitting in each side of him at the moment._

_And when he finally emerged, Draco's worry had been relieved only to turn into anger and jealousy when he saw Hermione run up to him and hug him. He wasn't jealous of Hermione—because he knew that Harry didn't feel a thing for the girl besides brotherly love—it was the fact that she got to openly embrace the male Gryffindor while he had to plant a sneer onto his face as he stood on the sidelines along with other Slytherins...that was the reason why he was jealous._

_While he had to talk to an animagus Rita Skeeter—under the orders of Lucius—telling the lies that he and Harry had worked out together instead of him getting to be the one to embrace Harry. He was so sick of having to hide who he really was._

_He hated the fact that Harry had to pretend to have an obvious crush on Cho Chang. He hated the fact that he had to tell Rita the-bitch-Skeeter such horrible lies about not only his boyfriend but Hermione as well. He hated the fact that he had to go to the Yule Ball with Pansy instead of his boyfriend who he had to watch dance ackwardly with Parvari Patil—he wanted to be the one to dance ackwardly with Harry, damn it! He hated to have to meet Harry at night secretly, most nights after midnight. Draco hated the fact that he had to take nap after classes just so had never energy to make out with his boyfriend. Draco hated the fact that he couldn't openly cheer for his boyfriend after each accomplishment._

_But most of Draco hated all the goddamn lies and was sick of being the stuck-up Slytherin git that everyone loved to hate that his 'beloved father' forced him to be._

"_Hey Dray, baby are you okay?" Harry asked his voice full of concern wiping angry tears that had fallen from Draco's eyes; unnoticed by the blond. _

_He had walked into the R of R and been surprised to see Draco standing in front of the door in some kind of trance, not showing Harry any sign that he had seen him enter the room. Walking up to the blond, Harry had playfully waved his hands in front of Draco's face only to stop shortly when he saw tears rapidly running down his boyfriend's face._

_Blinking his eyes back to reality when he felt Harry's kind warm hands on his face, Draco broke. _

"_Harry..." Was the only thing Draco whispered before falling into the brunette's waiting arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. Heartbroken by the sounds of Draco's cries, Harry did the only thing he could do; he held him, comforting him the best way he could. Letting him know that he was there by his words that he whispered as he held onto him._

_Lifting the blond up, bridal style, Harry carried him to the couch and place him on his lap, running his hands soothingly through Draco's white-blond locks as the distraught teen tried desperately to get a hold of himself. _

_Crying for a bit more, Draco finally managed to calm himself down and began rubbing his eyes, angry for himself for breaking down. Sniffling, "I'm sorry, Harry...I didn't mean to break down. I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry this year and I broke it damn it!" he tried apologizing, "It's just when you didn't come out of the water after the hour was up, I was so scared that you wouldn't be okay...and then when you finally did, it was only for Hermione to be the one to hold you; it made me realize something."_

_Holding his breath, Harry choked out, "Dray..Draco are you trying to break up with me?"_

"_Merlin, no!" Draco exclaimed, "It's just...You holding her; it made me realize that that would never be me. Not with everything being the way it is. It made me realize how sick, how much I hate these stupid fucking lies and how much I hate it being this way. That I"m the one that can't hug you when you come back from the tasks, I can't be the one to dance with you at the stupid ball, that I can't shove you against the wall and kiss you, showing everybody that we belong to one another. I'm sick of hiding,Harry._

_But I know that I can't tell everybody, not without Pansy and Blaise going along with it—and I know they're..I'm not ready for the backlash, for the accusing eyes...Damn it! Harry, I don't know what to do! Please, tell me what to do?" Draco begged clutching Harry's sweater like a lifeline._

"_Draco, I don't know what to tell you and I'm not going to tell you what to do because at the end of the day; it's not my secret to tell. It's yours. It's Blaise'. It's Pansy's. It will never be mine. All I can tell you is that when you do decide to tell everybody is: make sure that you guys are fully ready to tell because you decided; not because you think the twins and I need you to. We—I have never once tried to make feel like you needed to show everybody who you guys really are because I know who you are and that's all that matters._

_You don't think that I want all those things that you mentioned? I do, damn it! But like I told you it's not my choice and I won't make you; not if you're not ready for it. And I know you're not ready for how the people will react to the truth—so, don't try to make yourself ready. But when you do—even if we have to wait until graduation to do so—I'll be there right beside you to hex any arseholes that try messing with you." Harry proclaimed passionately, making Draco's eyes water._

"_You'd really wait two and half years for me?" Draco choked out in disbelief._

"_If I have to and if you allow me to be." _

_/Merlin, what did I do to make you love me enough to send me this man/ Draco thought as he straddled Harry, kissing him; showing him how much Harry really meant to him._

"_And I promise that I won't try to make you worry so much about me, okay?" Harry promised hugging the blond tightly to him after they released one another's lips._

"_Merlin, I hope so."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry broke that promise; twice.

He had broken it the day he ended up on Trelawney's floor screaming and clutching onto his scar.

And he broke it again; when he stepped onto the quidditch field and into the maze along with Cedric Diggory.

Not that Harry meant to; it's just that Draco couldn't help but worry. It was inevitable—it really was, especially now; when he had overheard Hagrid talking about some of the things that were in the maze.

Honestly, blast-ended skrewts, boggarts, a sphinx, and giant spiders! Who wouldn't be worried? And him just sitting there; not knowing what was happening didn't help at all either.

/Merlin, I need something to distract me...I need.../

"I need to get out of here." He whispered to Pansy and Blaise, who looked at him in understanding. Nodding, the three of them quietly got up and snuck out of the stands and headed to the school, thinking that no one saw them.

Oh, how wrong they were...

**Thursday June 24, 1995 Dusk**

**Ron and Hermione's P.O.V.**

Looking at Draco Malfoy, one would see an arrogant, self-centered, cold-hearted bastard completely unfazed as he watched Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory run into the maze...unless, of course you knew where to look.

For instance; Pansy knew when the blond was anxious or irritated, he would bite his lip discreetly as he wrung his hands. And Blaise always noticed that when he was scared or worried, Draco would finger the necklace that Harry had given him last year for their first Valentine's.

He was doing all three.

The only other people that knew of this was Severus Snape and Fred and George Weasley...and Hermione Granger.

Not that she knew _of_ his behavior, it's just they way he had been acting since the beginning of the last task that made her take notice of the evil Slytherin. How he kept wringing his hands together, how he would put his hands up to the middle of his chest as if he was holding onto something that only he could see.

It just seemed too suspicious of him, as if he was up to something, something that he wasn't so sure of.

"Ron, look at Malfoy!" Hermione whispered frantically grabbing onto the red-head's forearm, pointing to the blond, who had once again returned to the action of wringing his hands together.

"The ferret looks like he's up to something." Ron stated Hermione's suspicions, "Do you think he is?"

"I don't know...but it looks like we're about to find out, aren't we?" She said standing up when she saw the Slytherin trio walk down the quidditch stands.

Getting up, the spying duo quietly followed the three to the school and up seven floors of stairs until the Slytherins stopped at a tapestry making Ron and Hermione hide in alcove around the corner.

"What on earth is she doing?" Ron questioned when they saw Pansy Parkinson walking three times past the same picture while Draco and Blaise waited next to her.

"She's trying to get into the Room of Requirement, of course." George said stepping in front of the teens along with his matching brother, scaring Ron and Hermione in the process; distracting them enough not to see Pansy and the others disappear.

"That's where it's located?" Hermione asked fascinated after the effects of the twins sneaking up on them wore off.

"Yes, ma'am. Found it in our second year, didn't we George?"

"Sure did, Fred. Had some good time's in there, didn't we? Especially you, huh Fred?"

"That I did, dear ol' George, that I—"

"Wait! What are you three talking about? What's the Room of Requirement?" Ron interrupted the mirror images conversation.

"It's a secret room, Ronald, " Hermione began explaining in excitement, "if you walk past a certain portrait three times thinking of what you need, a door handle will appear and inside the room it would hold the the thing that you had required; hence the name Room of Requirement."

"Right you are, dear Hermy—" George corrected.

"Now, what brought you to suddenly decide to trail the Slytherin Trio?" Fred questioned.

"They looked like they were up to something, and we wanted to find out. I have a feeling that it has something to do with Harry." Hermione answered walking to the tapestry followed by the Weasley brothers.

"Up to something, you say? Has to do with Harry, you say?" George questioned looking at Fred pointedly, who gave a quick nod, "Well, okay then, step back." He ordered pushing Hermione away from the tapestry where she had been looking at it in interest. Taking a deep breath, George walked back and forth in front of the portrait.

Gasping, "What were you thinking about?" Ron asked when he saw the handle appear on the picture.

"The password." George shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the shocked looks of both the younger teens, he continued, "Now remember, you wanted to know the truth." He warned them as he followed Fred into the room after he opened the door.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed after he entered the room.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's it for now and I'm sorry for being late; I just got my laptop back from Ray this afternoon. And I'm so sorry Gir Crazy, if this didn't make it to you on time!**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 16: The Confrontation: Hermione and Ron finally find out what Harry's been hiding from them.**

**Calian**


	16. Author's Note: READ!

**Authors' note**

**Hey, what's up! I won't be able to update until Sunday because I'm going to be starting my internship with my school's restaurant tomorrow; it's part of every sophomore curricular to help us know exactly how to work and own our restaurant when it's comes down to if that's what we want, along with having to work and watching my children but I will have chapter 16 up as soon as possible if not Sunday.**

**I decided to write this before I go to sleep or if the kids wake; what ever one comes first, and I finally updated my profile so take a look; hopefully you guys will be happy with what I wrote at the bottom.**

**So, go take a look.**

**See ya on Sunday!**

**Charlie**


	17. The Confrontation

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 16: The Confrontation (16/18)**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron finally find out the truth...**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy Severus/Narcissa **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this each time?**

**Translation in **_Italics _/Draco's thoughts/_Blaise's/ _**/Ron's/** _**/Hermione's/ **Pansy's _**Fred's**

**I am so so so sorry! I haven't been able to even go near a computer in the last couple of weeks, I'm so sorry but thank you to all of you for being so patient with me. But now that I have a livable schedule hopefully I finish this story and begin the next installment of the series. Thanks again for being so patient and sorry again.**

**Charlie.**

* * *

**Ron, Hermione, and twins**

**Thursday June 24th, 1995 6:35 P.M.**

"What the bloody hell!" Ron shouted after he entered the room, shocking everybody including himself at the loud and sudden outburst.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him; a hand on her chest trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"Sorry, it's just this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, you know?" Ron tried to explain for his outburst.

Hermione nodded in agreement, the room that they walked into was not what she had expected either. She had expected the room to be dark, muggy, cold, unwelcoming; after all she was thinking about the Slytherins. She had expected anything but this...

This room was warm, comforting, homey...welcoming. And that's what confused her; she had never walked into a room and felt this welcomed before not in the Gryffindor tower, not in the Burrow, not even at home with her mum and dad.

Scrunching her eyebrows in thought, Hermione began walking around in interest taking in the surprising muggle décor that mixed in well with the subtle yet expensive wizarding furniture. Passing by the tables, Hermione happily made her way towards the long bookcase that was just tall enough that it reached the beginning of her shoulders and gasped in surprise,

"George, co-come here please!" she whispered fiercely making sure that she didn't catch Ron's attention—thankfully, she didn't; he was too busy studying the television across the room.

"Yes, Hermione?" The red-head asked trying to act innocent as he walked towards her—although it was a bit of a waste and hard to pull off when Hermione was looking at the one thing that showed his guiltiness—a picture of him, his twin, and Harry sitting on a bed talking and laughing with the Pansy, Blaise, and Draco across from them.

"This is it, isn't it?" Hermione questioned motioning to the picture that she held in her hands.

"What's what, Hermy?" George fidgeted; still trying to play the innocent card.

"I'm not stupid, George so stop trying to act as if I am!" She accused him, " This is Harry's secret...your's and Fred's as well, this is what you have been keeping from us isn't." She whispered fiercely.

George didn't say anything; just merely nodded as if he were the younger of the two. He didn't know what was with him when it came to the girl; she always made him feel that he couldn't lie to her—she always made him feel like he was being scolded by his mother; especially when she pursed her lips and her arms crossed over chest like she was doing now.

Except she made it look cute instead of scary.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, "We have a lot to explain, don't we?" Seeing her tight nod, "C'mon, then. Hand me your wand and then Fred and I will take you to the 'evil' trio." George motioned to Hermione, grabbing the photo and putting it back, and then headed towards his brothers.

"Why should I give you my wand?" She questioned, walking with him; pulling her wand out of her pocket as she did so.

"Because, when you find out everything; I—and I'm pretty sure that this goes for my dear ol' brother—don't want to get hexed into oblivion when you find out exactly _how much_ we have kept from you." He answered curtly grabbing the offered wand while Fred stole Ron's, where it had been sticking conveniently out of his back pocket.

"And knowing our brother's temper—he'll hex before he even knows what's going on."

"What are you talking about, I do not—" Ron tried to deny only to stop short when the three stared at him pointedly, coughing, "Uh, right so..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rolling his eyes, Fred walked towards the door that led to Draco's kitchen and hesitated, "Before you guys come in here; you have to promise us that before you say anything..anything at all; you'll listen, okay? And Ron promise not to fly off the broom handle until after everything that they need to say, okay?"

"Fred, why are trying to help the ferret and his snakes?" Ron glared suspiciously.

"Just promise, Ron! Promise that you won't overreact!" Fred ordered with one of the most serious looks on his face.

So serious that his younger brother could only nod in agreement making the matching pair take a breath and opened the door to their long kept secret...

"Whatever you do; don't say anything...let Fred and I do the talking!

**Draco, Pansy, and Blaise**

**Thursday June 24th, 1995 6:35 P.M.**

"Draco? Shouldn't—maybe—maybe you should sit down, yeah?" Blaise stared at the blond, who was going through cabinet after cabinet, in concern.

"I can't, Blaise if I sit down and do nothing; I'll just think about all the things that could be happening to Harry and if I think about that; I'll start panicking and I don't think you want me to start that!" Draco ranted throwing mixing bowls and food onto the counter after each word.

Wincing when a bowl came close to smacking her in the face, Pansy slid farther away from the counter, "Dray, what are you doing anyways?"

"Cooking—to be more specific; making Tiramisu—it's Harry's favorite..." Draco explained as he set to make some coffee.

"But, why? Why now?"

"_Because_, I need a distraction." He drawled impatiently.

"Draco, we know that you're worried about Harry—we all are—but I'm sure he's fine." Pansy tried to assure him.

"I know, I know...we've had the same conversation for the last two tasks as well, but I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong..." Draco stressed his fingers lovingly stroking his soulmate pendant.

"Something wrong happening to Harry or something wrong like that...?" Blaise gulped pointing behind Draco, who had his back turned to the door, while Pansy just squeaked in surprise.

Raising his eyebrow in confusion and a bit worried, Draco turned around and gasped seeing not only the twins but Hermione and Ron walk into his kitchen; the latter two walking in with nervous, awkward, but determined looks on their faces. Slightly panicking inside, Draco pulled all the courage that he could muster and sneered, "What are they doing here?" He snarled while Blaise and Pansy stood on the other side of the island desperately hoping and praying to the Gods that this wasn't really happening to them; that their secret that they've kept for three and a half years was going to be found out yet again.

"Cut it out Draco, it's about time they learned the truth, shouldn't they? After all...you were going to let your uomo di successo tell them after the TWC anyways, right?" George questioned while Fred pulled the two teens towards the kitchen table and made them sit down—With Ron glaring at the Slytherins the entire time but fortunately for the others; kept his mouth shut.

Ignoring Hermione and Ron for the moment, Draco sighed in frustration, "Bene ...yeah, ma non questo era come è stato supposto per succedere!"

"_Well...yeah, but this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!"_

"Oh? E come è stato supposto per succedere?" Fred questioned back in Italian surprising the two snooping Gryffindors.

"_Oh? And how was it supposed to happen?_

**When the hell did Fred learn Italian?/**

/Sometimes it was good to know more than one language.../

"Bene, dapprima via; progettavo su è come lontano da quei due quando Saccheggia loro ha detti!" Draco pouted stubbornly making the twins, Blaise and Pansy chuckle at his cowardliness; while Ron and Hermione watched on with confused impatient looks.

"_Well, first off; I was planning on being as far away from those two when Harry told them!"_

"Draco, Lei si dovrebbe si vergognare di te stesso. ..letting la sua mostra di coraggio di Slytherin!" Fred tisked playfully shaking his finger disapprovingly at the blond.

"_Draco, you should be ashamed of yourself...letting your Slytherin courage show!"_

Rolling his eyes, Draco smacked the red-head's hand out of his face, "La multa, la multa ma come sono supposto per dire loro senza loro non ci credendo?" Draco gave in making the other two Slytherins nod their head in agreement.

"_Fine, fine but how am I supposed to tell them without them not believing us?"_

"With this." George interrupted pulling a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket.

"Vertiserum?" Hermione questioned finally speaking for the first time.

"Yup, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Fred are all going to take a drop so you two can question them." George explained handing the vial to his brother.

"Them? What about you?" Ron asked calmly as he could trying not to growl when Draco leaned his hip casually against the island.

"Me? I'm going back to see the tournament." George explained, "Fred should be able to handle you five, right Forge?"

"No problem, besides we have to have someone wait for Harry, shouldn't we?" Fred gave permission.

Smirking, "Have fun you lot!" George laughed walking out the door quickly barely dodging the skillet that Draco threw at him.

"Bastard!" The blond called out to him.

With the door firmly shut the behind George, everyone stared uncomfortably at one another for a few moments until Blaise finally got fed up and snatched the vial out of Fred's hand and sat down at the table with Hermione and Ron.

Looking them in the eyes, Blaise opened the vial and took a small dose, "Do your worse." he dared bravely.

Once again sighing for the millionth time that year, Draco pulled Pansy and Fred along with him to sit at the table and took a sip as well awaiting the onslaught of questions.

Seeing their emotionless stares Hermione decided to plunge right in, "What exactly is this place?" She asked Draco.

"The Room of Requirement."

_**/Even with Vertiserum he still has to be difficult./**_

Rolling her eyes, "I meant what is this room to you guys?"

"Our home." Fred admitted.

"Our haven." Blaise replied.

"Our escape." Pansy answered.

"Our sanity." Draco sighed with as much emotion as he could under the potion's spell. Hermione and Ron looked at one another in confusion when they heard the answers that would have never expected from the four in question.

**/Haven? Escape?/**

_**/Home? Sanity?/**_

"What do you mean escape? What exactly are you escaping?" Ron asked.

"Everyone's expectations."

"Everything we're not."

"Everyone."

"Our fathers."

"He practically worships the ground Lucius treads on; why would he want to get away from him?" Ron hissed quietly to the bushy-haired teen, who could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Your fathers? Why would you want to escape from them?" Hermione asked; mostly to the blond.

"I..." Draco desperately tried not to answer; sure he had wanted Harry to tell them about the room and even about their relationship but that didn't mean that he wanted them to know his father beat him.

"He be—they beat us!" Draco panted looking away in self-disgust making the two Gryffindor gasp in unexpectedness.

"What do you mean beats you?" Ron asked in denial, " Every time anybody walks past any of you lot; all we hear is you talking about how great your fathers are."

"Nothing in this world is black and white, Ronald." Pansy stared at him angrily, " And he meant what he said. They. Beat. Us." She spat with as much passion the serum would allow.

_As if I really meant any of that crap!_ Pansy scoffed and then relaxed immediately when Fred pulled her onto his lap; kissing her gently on the back of her neck; not only showing her support but his pride of their relationship.

Letting go of that action for the moment—which he'd go back to later—Ron ran his hand in frustration down his face; this was not what he had been expecting when he and Hermione had decided to follow the Slytherins. He had expected walking into a torture chamber of sorts while the three evil Slytherins had some harmless Hufflepuff tied up doing what the room intended—okay, nothing as drastic as that...maybe. But he didn't expect to walk into a room that looked like his dream home. And he most certainly DID NOT expect to find Malfoy wearing an apron while cooking frantically in a muggle kitchen worrying about of all people; Harry.

And he never had expected to feel anything but spite for the blond but here he was feeling not only pity for him, Pansy and Blaise but worry as well.

"How long have they been abusing you?" Hermione's hesitant question broke into the red-head's inner musings.

"Since we were about six," Blaise gave in already sick of the questions and looked longingly at the door.

"Eight years!" Ron and Hermione gasped in unison, "Why haven't you told anybody?"

"Just like every other abused person's reasons not to say anything, " Draco shrugged his shoulder's nonchalantly—although it was hard to act as if he didn't care when the two nosy teens could see the tears in his eyes, "We wish that we are able to change them...hoping that if we stay long enough that one day they'll love us again." He admitted angrily swiping at an escaped tear heading back to the counter to start baking the dessert as a distraction.

Hermione ran her hands in worry over her forearms as she watched Draco silently across the room. She had never imagined a day that she would feel so many emotions for the blond besides anger but here she was in a secret kitchen feeling sympathetic for what he and the other two had to go through for the past eight years, pride for them being so strong when she knew that if she were in their situation that she would've given up a long time ago, and resentment for not seeing it sooner.

Sure she had never liked any of them with them giving her good reason not to, but surely her being smart and able to notice things that others didn't she should've been able to see them hurting...shouldn't she have?

Or were they really that good of an actor?

"When was the last time you were—were hi—when was the last time any of them laid a hand on any of you?"

Hermione stumbled through her words instantly regretting them when she saw all four crestfallen looks; because they knew they had to answer.

"Last weekend." Blaise answered desperately wanting to go.

"Me, too." Pansy admitted curling herself into Fred's comforting arms.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked in dread; he just knew that it had to be bad when Draco turned his back to them trying once again not to answer.

And for a few minutes he didn't but then...

Draco turned around and lifted his t-shirt showing them both cuts and bruises along his stomach and ribs, "This morning." He whispered his answer, lip bleeding from where he bit it to keep from answering. And why would he try not to answer so badly? Because the inevitable questions that were to follow.

**/Bloody hell!/**

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, he and Hermione ran up to him.

"One of your ribs are broken!" Hermione gasped running the tips of her fingers gently across Draco's ribs, "Why haven't you gotten them healed yet?" She asked when she saw him flinch.

Pulling his shirt down, Draco began wringing his hands together, "I didn't heal them because I needed a distraction...but it didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Me not worrying about Harry." Draco admitted.

"And why would you worry about Harry?" Ron asked; his face masked in suspicion.

"I—he's my boyfriend." The blond answered making Ron scoff and sputter, while Hermione may at first had an astonished look on her face it quickly turned into recognition and understanding.

"You're his happiness." Hermione sighed, "How long have you two been together?" She asked ignoring Ron who had begun walking around, flailing his arms about as he spluttered and squawked.

"Since January...of our third year." He smiled as he momentarily went back to the that day that Harry finally got up the nerve to ask him out.

"Since JANUARY!" Ron spat out in angered disbelief, " What the bloody hell!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "Stop it this instant!"

"NO, Hermione! I don't think I will," he glared at her, where she stood next a nervous Draco, " Not only did my supposed best friend keep the this room and these people a secret but he also kept the fact that _not only _was he GAY! but that he's also dating the BLOODY FERRET!" Ron screamed in her face.

"First off Ron, you don't need to be yelling...especially in my face and second of all there is no need to be so riled up!" Hermione sighed in annoyance pushing the irate red head down onto a chair.

"No..no...need?" He sputtered,"Hermione, Harry has been keeping this huge gargantuan monster of a secret from US...his BEST FRIENDS! Why aren't you yelling, shrieking, or freaking out like I am? Aren't upset at all?"

"Of course, I am but, "Hermione pulling Draco along with her to the table, "I also knew to—"

"You knew?!" "

To a certain extent? Yes, I did; I knew he had a secret, I knew he had been sneaking out, I knew the twins had something to do with it but I had _no_ idea that it was this big." She motioned her hands towards the room and it's usual occupants to emphasize her point.

"Why didn't you tell me he had a secret?"

"I didn't tell you, Ron because it wasn't my place to tell besides when he confirmed that he was hiding something you two weren't even talking."

"Wait, wait, wait! You confronted Harry about his secret but yet you didn't make him tell you what it was?" Ron asked in befuddlement, "...you're usually really good at that." He ended offhandedly making Hermione bristle a little not knowing whether or not he insulted her.

_**/He had better not be insinuating that I'm bossy and nosy!/**_

Letting the comment go for at least the moment, " I didn't make him—as you so put it—because he's happy. You didn't see the way he smiled Ron...I haven't seen that smile since our first year." She reminisced, " I couldn't take that away and if you had seen it; you wouldn't have either."

Ron sighed; he knew how true it was. Even he could tell that Harry hadn't been happy these past three years especially now with both the tournament and Rita Skeeter lurking about.

**/But if Harry had finally found happiness again why didn't he want to share it with his best friends?/**

"But Hermione he's our best friend...he could've told us. He could tell us anything; he knows that."

"But maybe he doesn't." Draco said startling the two younger Gryffindors; they had completely forgotten about the others.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned looking offended that someone would insinuate that her best friend of four long years couldn't trust her, "Are you saying that he can't trust us?"

"It's not that he doesn't necessarily trust you..." Draco tried to soothe her ruffled feathers, " it's just that the two of you can be a bit...a bit—help me out here, Fred will you?" Draco said pulling on Fred's sleeve for assistance.

/I'm just happy that the vertiserum wore off while they were talking./

"Hmm," Fred contemplated tapping his chin in thought, "How about...judgmental? Yes, yes, judgmental seems most so suited for you two I think." He finally concluded making the three Slytherins nod their heads in agreement while his brother and Hermione scoffed.

"They also jump to conclusions before anything can be explained." Pansy helpfully pointed out making the Gryffindors give her twin glares while once again two Slytherins and Fred nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, don't for—get, uh, yeah..." Blaise stopped from adding his two cents when he heard Ron growl.

/_I don't know whether or not to be turned on or scared./_

"We are not judgmental!" Ron huffed angrily, "And when have we ever jumped to conclusions without an explanation?" he had the gull to ask stupidly.

"How about when Harry's name came out of the goblet and you wouldn't let him explain anything. You just automatically assumed that he betrayed you." Draco pointed out; his own true anger finally emerging for the first time that night.

"Oh, and don't tell me that you didn't?" Ron retaliated.

"Actually, you know what? I did." Draco admitted, "But then I took one look at his face and I knew that he was surprised just as any of us were. That's all I needed just _one_ look and then I didn't have to confront him; I already knew."

Ron snorted, "The vertiserum wore off; why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me, I never asked you to. As long as the man I love believes me then everything will just be fine!" The blond shouted and then gasped out in surprise along with the others at what he admitted.

"You're in love with Harry?" Hermione gasped in shock.Going out for over a year at their age was a record in it's own right but to actually be in love was both crazy and unimaginable. Not many relationships that she had seen never lasted more than a couple of months.

"Yes, I am. I haven't told him yet but I think he knows." Draco smiled slightly.

"But you guys are only fourteen! What do you know about love? You're too young to be in love!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's not true. Look at Freddie and I; we're in love and we've been going out for over two years." Pansy argued in Draco and Harry's defence.

"But the two of you are a bit on the crazy side." Blaise snorted out before he could help himself, making to his delight Ron smile for a brief second.

"Two years..." Ron sighed in exasperation, "Merlin, this is too damn much."

"It may be too much, Ron but I wouldn't have it any other way. The freedom, the no judgment, Pansy—everything!—it's all worth it in the end." Fred said with such honest emotion that Ron was a bit frightened.

Ron had never seen his brother like this—not when he had gotten his wand, not when he had gotten on the quidditch team, not even when he and George had won that one bet at the Quidditch World cup had he ever been this honestly, truely... happy.

/**Oh, fuck.**/

"Bloody hell!" Ron sighed in defeat, " Can someone please start at the beginning? And please _please_ don't leave anything _anthing _out."

**Thursday, June 24th, 1995 ****9:30 P.M.**

"So let me get this straight," Ron paced back and forth,

"Snape approached you and George, " he pointed to Fred, "to help watch over over these three," pointing to the Slytherins, "in our first year because their fathers beat the shit out of them. And somewhere along the way you started calling Snape; Uncle Sev, you got your own rooms and you four became best friends." Ron ran over the imformation.

"Don't forget that Fred and Pansy began dating in our second year." Blaise helpfully pointed out.

"Yes, let's not forget about that, shall we?" Ron said sarcastically.

"And then in our third year; Harry ran into Pansy and Blaise looking for Draco—who had gone to meet Lucius earlier that day and had not returned yet—then Harry approached the three of you, you showed him the room and explained everything including you guys really not hating us and gave him his own room also..." Hermione continued on with the summarizing, "And like the twins, he became friends with you and then in January of last Draco and Harry began dating." She concluded.

"That's about it." Draco confirmed as he put the finishing tiramisu in the fridge to cool off.

"Wow." Hermione said before becoming silent as she contemplated everything that she found out, wringing her fingers togethers as she did so.

Yeah." Ron agreed sitting on a barstool, putting his head on the counter, him too thinking about everything.

After a few moments of letting them sit and think, " Are you going to keep our secret?" Blaise asked them hopefully.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and nodded before opening their mouths only to be interrupted as George came running into the room panting.

"Harry won but Diggory is dead!" he choked out.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: Letters**

**Letters: Harry tries to convince Hermione and Ron to give the others a try; even if it means letting them read the letters he received over the summer.**

**Until next time; **

**Vivere. Amore. Lussuria. Fiducia. Sogno. Respirare. Credere. **

**Live. Love. Lust. Trust. Dream. Breathe. Believe.**

**Charlie K.**


	18. Author's note Read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey Everyone!

My God, it's been awhile since I've even managed to get on the computer. I've just managed this past week to get on it for more than five minutes. RL tends to hit fast and hard it seems. First my apartment building ended up catching on fire one week before Thanksgiving, because my next door neighbor—the idiot!—fell asleep with his damn cigar, which ended up totally destroying half the floor that I live on before the firefighters could get here...unfortunately my aparment was one of the apartments that couldn't be saved.

Good news? None of us were there when it happened. Bad news? We ended up having to move into my parents' basement until we could afford a new place along with everything that we lost, including both mine and Miklo's custom!made laptops...

Then on the third of January we got a phone call telling us that me Zio(Uncle), the one that had had a stroke last summer, died. So we ended up going to Italy for the funeral along with helping me Zia(Aunt) pack up and move everything of hers to here in the States, since she didn't want to be reminded of what she lost. It was so heartbreaking to see her the way she was—they had been together since they were 12 years old...Can you imagine being with your first boyfriend/girlfriend for over 45 years and then one day they're taken away from you just like that, never being able to see them again...

Life is too damn short...

Enough with my hetic life, I wrote this note to tell you that I have not forgotten this story, in fact after I'm done with this note I'm going to start writing the last two chapters, since this is my first day off in a long time, especially since the triplets are sleeping right now. Which means atleast two and half hours of writing time today!

Anyways, I'll have not one but both chapters out by Friday or Saturday, so see ya then. And once again sorry for taking so long.

Charlie K.


	19. To read

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 17: To read, to understand, to acknowledge…**

**Summary: Harry gives Ron and Hermione some of his summer letters that he received to show them that the others aren't so bad, with the permission of Draco and the rest of the RoR occupants.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy Severus/Narcissa**

**Warnings: ATTENTION HOMOPHOBES! If you like; m/f relationships or the occasional f/f while m/m is completely wrong in your small narrow minded minds then this is definitely NOT for you. And if you made it this far and still didn't know that this had a leading couple with the same sex then you really need to get your mentality checked as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me: Charlie does not own Harry Potter…no matter how many letters to JKR that begs otherwise.**

'thoughts**'**

* * *

**Ron and Hermione: Sunday June 27, 1995 1:22 A.M.:**

"Where do you suppose the map and cloak are?" Ron whispered to Hermione, both sneaking quietly in the shadows of the corridors of Hogwarts to see Harry , who was still in the infirmary.

"Not sure, I heard Fred telling George that he couldn't go with he and Lee to prank Filch because he was planning on meeting Par—Pansy somewhere tonight. I supppose that they each have an item." Hermione whispered back just as they heard a loud boom quickly followed by laughter and the caretaker screaming from around the corner.

"Speak of the devils," Ron chuckled, "I wonder what George and Lee did to make Filch scream like that." The red head mused as he and Hermione continued on as if it were an everyday occurrence—which for Ron Weasley; it was.

"Not sure," Hermione shook her head in mild amusement, "but what from what I can hear; it seems they tried turning Mrs. Norris into a fish…again." She said smugly.

'You go, George! Stupid cat, that's what you get for scratching me last week,' Hermione thought bending down to rub her calf.

"Shouldn't we go see if George has the cloak or map?" Ron looked back in question.

"No need, we're already here." Hermione pointed towards the double doors of the Infirmary, a few feet away from where they stood, "Besides, what's the point? When there's a chance that Filch could catch us?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders in response; it didn't matter to him that he got caught either way. As long as he was able to get the answers that he's looking for; than he could care less what the old senile man did to him.

'Besides, what could they really do to us; when school is already going to end in less than a week?'

Putting his hand against the door; Ron paused just before he was going to open it when he heard voices from inside.

"I thought your mum was sleeping in the room that Dumbledore gave her tonight?" Hermione hissed at Ron in accusation; after getting another shrug in response, she leaned her ear against the door to listen in.

**Sunday June 27, 1995 12:38 A.M:**

"Hey there, Gryffindor." Draco greeted brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes as they slowly flickered open.

"Hey back." Harry stretched before sitting up and folding his legs under him; making the blanket ride down his bare chest, "What time is it?" The injured teen yawned, scratching his chest as he did so.

"It's about twelve thirty or so." The blond said grabbing the Gryffindor's healing arm, running his fingers gently down the long faint angry red gash that marred his boyfriend's skin, "So…this is how?" He asked hesitantly. Coughing, Harry turned away and mumbled a quick affirmative. Sighing, Draco gently placed a kiss upon Harry's arm, "And the leg? How's it doing?"

Shrugging, Harry pulled his leg out from under him, "It's doing fine; Madame Pompfrey healed it perfectly," He said rubbing his leg, "She says I can I get out today after lunch." He offered, growing uncomfortable with where this conversation was leading—where they _all_ were leading these past few days.

"Hmm, that's good."

Getting up, Draco slowly and carefully minding Harry's arm and leg, straddled the bed-ridden teen and hugged him close to his clothed chest, his face hidden in crook of the younger teen's neck. Heaving a sigh of relief, he struggled to find a way to ask the questions he wanted answered; especially about what George had been telling him.

'But how do I ask about something that Harry is no doubt already trying to forget?' Draco bit his lip in thought, 'well, if I can't get him to talk to me willingly; I'll just have to trick him into it.'

"Harry, I don't know if you realized this or not, but I've cried this past year more than—than, well more than I can remember, but then I did the inevitable…I broke my record in these past two days—in just two bloody days! I have cried more than I have this entire year!" Draco groaned, angry and disgusted at himself, "I'm not a bloody girl, I'll have you know."

"No need to remind me," Harry chuckled wirily," And I'll have you know I love—_very_ much love the fact that you're not a girl," He said running his fingers through the blond tresses, "Besides, it's okay it's okay to cry…it's better to let it out than holding it in…" Harry finished lamely, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"…you're good." Harry whispered half bitterly; knowing that he fell for Draco's trap.

"Of course I am," Draco smirked smugly, straightening up to look into those eyes that he and every girl in the school loved looking into, "Besides, just because I belong in Gryffindor doesn't mean that I can't pick up a few things along the way, while I'm in Slytherin." He tried joking weakly, only to frown when Harry buried his in the crook of his pale neck.

"Hey, hey I know it must be hard to talk about what happened but like you said; it's better than holding it all in." Draco tried to reason with the injured brunette. After a few moments of tension filled silence, Draco in hoping to get him talking, he began speaking of his own grief of the past few days, "When I first saw you there on the quidditch pitch holding—clutching onto Cedric…I didn't feel anything, not one goddamn thing." The Slytherin admitted solemnly.

"It must've been shock or something, you know, because, it didn't hit me that I could've lost you; not then at least. But that morning after, I woke up in your bed and you weren't there—that's when it hit me to the point where it became so overwhelming that I couldn't even breathe." He admitted grabbing the hand that was on his back rubbing smooth circles in comfort. Kissing the hand, Draco continued, "I cried because I could have lost you and I—none of us would have known until the Dark Lord, himself had told us so…and because …" He hesitated, his guilt of that day coming back to the surface.

"And because what Dray?" Harry prompted.

"And because I feel so guilty, Harry thinking about this but I'm so glad that it wasn't you." Draco said stroking the ebony-haired teen's cheek.

Harry shook his head, "But it should have been me, Draco!" He argued in anguish, unshed tears forming in his eyes as h e remembered Cedric Diggory's lifeless body falling to the ground, remembering his empty eyes staring back at him, tears falling slowly from his green eyes as he remembered the Hufflepuff's shade begging him to take his body back to his parent's as his mum, dad, and countless others fought to give him a way out.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked breaking the Gryffindor away from his thoughts as he wiped the tears off the brunette's tan skin.

Nudging Draco off his lap, he got up and began pacing in between the beds as he wept and ranted, "'kill the spare!' that's what Voldemart said if I hadn't been so stubborn to let us both win; Cedric wouldn't have died , the school wouldn't be in mourning, the Diggorys would still have their son, and--"

"And instead you would be dead, the school would still be in mourning, Voldemart would still have risen, but then we—the Wizarding World; your family—wouldn't have had a chance to be able to survive." Draco broke off his ramblings angrily as jumped up and stood face to face with Harry.

"No matter how much we wished that things could be different; they can't Harry. Things happen for a reason, we can't dwell on the past…we just have to pay our respects for those that were lost and move on." He argued to Harry.

"We could, though." Harry's head snapped up as he tried to reason, "We could…" He grabbed Draco by the shirt and pulled the time turner that hung loosely around the blond's lithe pale neck.

Incensed, Draco pushed Harry away and pulled the object off his neck and threw it on the ground and stomped on it; breaking it into pieces. "There," He sneered, "if you want to change the past so damn badly, you can try putting it back together first!" Draco yelled turning towards the doors, angry at his boyfriend's selfish thoughts and actions.

"…", all Harry could do was stare dumbly at the sand as it slowly poured down upon the broken glass until finally he turned and ran towards Draco, stopping him right as he was about to open the door, "You broke the time turner? Why the hell would you break the only way for you to be able to heal without anybody suspecting anything?"

"It doesn't matter if I broke it or not; it's not like I use or even take it with me during the summer do I? Besides, it's not like I can't get

**Secret Beginnings:**

**Chapter 17: To read, to understand, to acknowledge…**

**Summary: Harry gives Ron and Hermione some of his summer letters that he received to show them that the others aren't so bad, with the permission of Draco and the rest of the RoR occupants.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco Fred/Pansy Severus/Narcissa**

**Warnings: ATTENTION HOMOPHOBES! If you like; m/f relationships or the occasional f/f while m/m is completely wrong in your small narrow minded minds then this is definitely NOT for you. And if you made it this far and still didn't know that this had a leading couple with the same sex then you really need to get your mentality checked as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me: Charlie does not own Harry Potter…no matter how many letters to JKR that begs otherwise.**

'thoughts**'**

**Ron and Hermione: Sunday June 27, 1995 1:22 A.M.:**

"Where do you suppose the map and cloak are?" Ron whispered to Hermione, both sneaking quietly in the shadows of the corridors of Hogwarts to see Harry , who was still in the infirmary.

"Not sure, I heard Fred telling George that he couldn't go with he and Lee to prank Filch because he was planning on meeting Par—Pansy somewhere tonight. I supppose that they each have an item." Hermione whispered back just as they heard a loud boom quickly followed by laughter and the caretaker screaming from around the corner.

"Speak of the devils," Ron chuckled, "I wonder what George and Lee did to make Filch scream like that." The red head mused as he and Hermione continued on as if it were an everyday occurrence—which for Ron Weasley; it was.

"Not sure," Hermione shook her head in mild amusement, "but what from what I can hear; it seems they tried turning Mrs. Norris into a fish…again." She said smugly.

'You go, George! Stupid cat, that's what you get for scratching me last week,' Hermione thought bending down to rub her calf.

"Shouldn't we go see if George has the cloak or map?" Ron looked back in question.

"No need, we're already here." Hermione pointed towards the double doors of the Infirmary, a few feet away from where they stood, "Besides, what's the point? When there's a chance that Filch could catch us?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders in response; it didn't matter to him that he got caught either way. As long as he was able to get the answers that he's looking for; than he could care less what the old senile man did to him.

'Besides, what could they really do to us; when school is already going to end in less than a week?'

Putting his hand against the door; Ron paused just before he was going to open it when he heard voices from inside.

"I thought your mum was sleeping in the room that Dumbledore gave her tonight?" Hermione hissed at Ron in accusation; after getting another shrug in response, she leaned her ear against the door to listen in.

**Sunday June 27, 1995 12:38 A.M:**

"Hey there, Gryffindor." Draco greeted brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes as they slowly flickered open.

"Hey back." Harry stretched before sitting up and folding his legs under him; making the blanket ride down his bare chest, "What time is it?" The injured teen yawned, scratching his chest as he did so.

"It's about twelve thirty or so." The blond said grabbing the Gryffindor's healing arm, running his fingers gently down the long faint angry red gash that marred his boyfriend's skin, "So…this is how?" He asked hesitantly. Coughing, Harry turned away and mumbled a quick affirmative. Sighing, Draco gently placed a kiss upon Harry's arm, "And the leg? How's it doing?"

Shrugging, Harry pulled his leg out from under him, "It's doing fine; Madame Pompfrey healed it perfectly," He said rubbing his leg, "She says I can I get out today after lunch." He offered, growing uncomfortable with where this conversation was leading—where they _all_ were leading these past few days.

"Hmm, that's good."

Getting up, Draco slowly and carefully minding Harry's arm and leg, straddled the bed-ridden teen and hugged him close to his clothed chest, his face hidden in crook of the younger teen's neck. Heaving a sigh of relief, he struggled to find a way to ask the questions he wanted answered; especially about what George had been telling him.

'But how do I ask about something that Harry is no doubt already trying to forget?' Draco bit his lip in thought, 'well, if I can't get him to talk to me willingly; I'll just have to trick him into it.'

"Harry, I don't know if you realized this or not, but I've cried this past year more than—than, well more than I can remember, but then I did the inevitable…I broke my record in these past two days—in just two bloody days! I have cried more than I have this entire year!" Draco groaned, angry and disgusted at himself, "I'm not a bloody girl, I'll have you know."

"No need to remind me," Harry chuckled wirily," And I'll have you know I love—_very_ much love the fact that you're not a girl," He said running his fingers through the blond tresses, "Besides, it's okay it's okay to cry…it's better to let it out than holding it in…" Harry finished lamely, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"…you're good." Harry whispered half bitterly; knowing that he fell for Draco's trap.

"Of course I am," Draco smirked smugly, straightening up to look into those eyes that he and every girl in the school loved looking into, "Besides, just because I belong in Gryffindor doesn't mean that I can't pick up a few things along the way, while I'm in Slytherin." He tried joking weakly, only to frown when Harry buried his in the crook of his pale neck.

"Hey, hey I know it must be hard to talk about what happened but like you said; it's better than holding it all in." Draco tried to reason with the injured brunette. After a few moments of tension filled silence, Draco in hoping to get him talking, he began speaking of his own grief of the past few days, "When I first saw you there on the quidditch pitch holding—clutching onto Cedric…I didn't feel anything, not one goddamn thing." The Slytherin admitted solemnly.

"It must've been shock or something, you know, because, it didn't hit me that I could've lost you; not then at least. But that morning after, I woke up in your bed and you weren't there—that's when it hit me to the point where it became so overwhelming that I couldn't even breathe." He admitted grabbing the hand that was on his back rubbing smooth circles in comfort. Kissing the hand, Draco continued, "I cried because I could have lost you and I—none of us would have known until the Dark Lord, himself had told us so…and because …" He hesitated, his guilt of that day coming back to the surface.

"And because what Dray?" Harry prompted.

"And because I feel so guilty, Harry thinking about this but I'm so glad that it wasn't you." Draco said stroking the ebony-haired teen's cheek.

Harry shook his head, "But it should have been me, Draco!" He argued in anguish, unshed tears forming in his eyes as h e remembered Cedric Diggory's lifeless body falling to the ground, remembering his empty eyes staring back at him, tears falling slowly from his green eyes as he remembered the Hufflepuff's shade begging him to take his body back to his parent's as his mum, dad, and countless others fought to give him a way out.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked breaking the Gryffindor away from his thoughts as he wiped the tears off the brunette's tan skin.

Nudging Draco off his lap, he got up and began pacing in between the beds as he wept and ranted, "'kill the spare!' that's what Voldemart said if I hadn't been so stubborn to let us both win; Cedric wouldn't have died , the school wouldn't be in mourning, the Diggorys would still have their son, and--"

"And instead you would be dead, the school would still be in mourning, Voldemart would still have risen, but then we—the Wizarding World; your family—wouldn't have had a chance to be able to survive." Draco broke off his ramblings angrily as jumped up and stood face to face with Harry.

"No matter how much we wished that things could be different; they can't Harry. Things happen for a reason, we can't dwell on the past…we just have to pay our respects for those that were lost and move on." He argued to Harry.

"We could, though." Harry's head snapped up as he tried to reason, "We could…" He grabbed Draco by the shirt and pulled the time turner that hung loosely around the blond's lithe pale neck.

Incensed, Draco pushed Harry away and pulled the object off his neck and threw it on the ground and stomped on it; breaking it into pieces. "There," He sneered, "if you want to change the past so damn badly, you can try putting it back together first!" Draco yelled turning towards the doors, angry at his boyfriend's selfish thoughts and actions.

"…", all Harry could do was stare dumbly at the sand as it slowly poured down upon the broken glass until finally he turned and ran towards Draco, stopping him right as he was about to open the door, "You broke the time turner? Why the hell would you break the only way for you to be able to heal without anybody suspecting anything?"

"It doesn't matter if I broke it or not; it's not like I use or even take it with me during the summer, do I? Besides, it's not like I can't get


	20. Chapter 20

So…there had been so much going on in my life that I had to literally put away my piles upon piles of notebooks of Harry Potter fanfiction/ideas in the corner of my tiny, already packed closet for safe keeping and thought to myself that I would get to the next chapter in a couple of days.

Unfortunately, a couple of days turned into weeks, which then turned into months, which eventually turned into almost two years….I AM SO SORRY!

I never meant to have the story go into hiatus, but unfortunately life bit me hard…as in plunged its ugly, sharp, nasty teeth into me and wouldn't let go until it knew that I would need stitches (if not surgery) to put it back together.

On February 18th, 2008, a little over a month after my husband and I bought our first house together, me, my husband, and two of our friends got into a car accident. Miklo, my husband, was killed upon impact.

I never expected to lose him, you know? I always thought that we would grow old and still be fighting over who left the cap off the toothpaste, even when we didn't have teeth anymore. I loved him with every fiber of being and more. Even after more than a year that he has gone, I still turn to him in the middle of night only to find the pillow that I refuse to wash; because it stills smells like his cologne, in my arms.

God damn, I want to cry just typing this...but now, now I think I'm finally healing. Which brings me back to this story. I was going through some of the boxes that I couldn't bring myself to look into until this morning and I found the notebooks. While I was reading over the story and the other ideas, I couldn't help but remember how much fun I had writing this, how much Miklo would laugh at me about it, but would still give me ideas about Secret Beginnings.

Now, at first I was going to write to you guys to tell you that I wasn't going to finish the story because of how much stuff I have on my plate (single mother of three year old triplets and sous chef of a small, but successful restaurant) but then I thought, maybe I need this.

A place just to write and get away for the little time I have for myself.

So…I'm officially back.

Just give me a week or two and I'll have the 'To read' chapter along with the next chapter out. And, I just wanted to say thank you who reviewed in the past and patiently waited for me to continue on.

Charlie K.


End file.
